


Finally Together: A Zankie Fanfic

by Fanfic_or_bust



Category: Big Brother RPF, zankie - Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, First Love, M/M, Zankie, bb16, closeted from the public zach, emotional fluff and smut, mostly canon compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 67,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_or_bust/pseuds/Fanfic_or_bust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach knows Frankie has been in Florida for a week but somehow all of their plans keep falling through. He barely got to see him and he only met Paul and Lauren in passing. It has been disappointing to say the least. But now Paul and Lauren have gone home and Frankie and Zach finally have plans for a much needed Zankie Reunion.  Zach is determined to keep it platonic, but... can he resist the urges he's been hiding when he's finally alone with Frankie?</p><p>Or, an epic length, canon compliant (until Christmas) fic of things the way I hope they went.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> I truly hope and think Zach and Frankie would be amused/flattered that we take the time to write about them but if not... I'm sorry! This is a completely fictional take on their situation and of course I own nothing.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry about the formatting... I am too tired to figure it out. More chapters will be uploaded soon.

Zach couldn’t help it, he was excited. ‘More excited than you should be,’ he kept telling himself. But he’d just gotten off the phone with Frankie and he was on his way over to pick him up. Like, this was finally happening for real. The smile faltered as he once again was hit by a wave of nervousness he couldn’t explain.

He shouldn’t be nervous. He wasn’t nervous to make plans with Hayden or Cody or Beastmode, or even Veronica. ‘Victoria!’ he mentally corrected himself. He’d seen some people calling her that online and Zach had found it hilarious so he’d adopted it, but he couldn’t get in the habit if he was going to be forced to see her as much as he was. He might let it slip around her.

But, if Zach is being honest with himself, he’d find that pretty hilarious too.

He paced around his childhood bedroom, nervously tidying and organizing (something he never did) and he still couldn’t figure out why he was feeling this way. His best guess was just that the whole situation had been blown out of proportion and now there was so much built up pressure. By his mom, by the tv edit, by the fans, by the STANS. Zach had just learned what that meant recently and it was becoming all too apparent that they were a breed of fan he had never thought to prepare himself for.

The biggest problem was that this should have happened a week ago. He and Frankie were long overdue for some one on one bro time. Everything was building up because it had been delayed repeatedly throughout the week. They had a lot of unfinished business and really hadn’t had ANY time together since the day he’d been evicted, way back in August. Even then it hadn’t been private, not private from the rest of the houseguests and never private from Big Brother.

They had had plans set up for all last week. Amazing plans that had been built up with hype from their constant text messages. Zach had been so excited to see Frankie it consumed his thoughts and invaded his dreams. The problem was that, before he’d flown in, they had both envisioned it being easy to find time to be together. As long as Frankie was in Florida, of course they’d be together.

They felt like a week was plenty of time to do all the things they needed to do and still see a ton of each other. But a week was no time at all. Between Frankie’s friends and Nonna taking up his attention and a never ending onslaught of family parties, interviews and meet and greets that Zach was obligated to attend (usually by mother, but he refused to think too much on that. There’s no way she’d be purposefully keeping them apart. He hoped.) and then his cousin Lindsay’s wedding, the week had flown by and all they’d done was meet up for a little Starbucks.

But oh what a wonderful hour that had been. At the time, Zach had been riding a high of adrenaline and euphoria. He was famous, thousands of girls and gay guys wanted to bang him, and everything was right with the world because his best friend Frankie was finally there with him. They had had a wonderful time but it was over too quickly. It had been to public to be too deep with the conversation, but the light, fun, surface level chat with the ever-bubbly Frankie was a balm to Zach’s spirit.

At that point, Zach had thought this was just a quick meet up and that he’d be going to Orlando and doing the whole theme park thing with Frankie and his friends Paul and Lauren. Zach scowled at the memory of telling Frankie that he couldn’t go. He’d been amazing about it, but Zach knew he had disappointed Frankie. Again.

He had felt like a child in a fit when his mom told him there was no way he could go. He’d fought and come up with every possible way to make it happen but she had put her foot down and Zach couldn’t argue. She had a point. Frankie could drive him there, but how would he get back? And there wasn’t even a Horror Nights on Wednesday, and he’d just been informed he was expected to attend a family gathering in his honour on Thursday. His mom had said that the family needed their chance to fawn over him before Lindsay’s wedding, so she could be the center of attention on Saturday.

That made sense to Zach. It just also made him angry. Angry with the timing of everything. Angry with his mom for not letting him go to Orlando (god, what a child he was being). Angry with himself for being angry in the first place.

‘And all this’, he thought to himself as he stared at his phone for the third time in a minute, ‘because of Frankie.’

Too much time had passed. Zach was getting beyond nervous, his mind running away with thoughts and possibilities. Paul and Lauren had gone home that day. Frankie had eaten dinner with his mom and Nonna. There were no more obligations, no more reasons to be apart. And then his phone buzzed.

 

\--I’M OUTSIDE!!! Should I come in? ;)

Zach grinned like an idiot, he loved when Frankie texted winky faces. Usually only girls did that, it was flirty and made Zach feel good. Especially when Frankie did it. But he wasn’t reading into that.

\--Yeah man I’ll show you my room, we’ll chill a bit, no one’s home.

Zach hit send as he bounded down the stairs 2 at a time, running for the front door. Opening it, he saw Frankie standing there. Hair newly bleached, pink at the top, glitter on his cheeks bones. He wore a white ‘Jaws’ movie tshirt with blue shorts. It was a pretty masculine outfit, except for how tiny everything was. His shirt hugged his sculpted body like it was painted on and his shorts looked like they could barely contain his muscular legs and very obvious bulge.

Zach blushed crimson as he realized he was thinking about Frankie’s package but quickly moved on to open his arms for what he expected to be an epic hug. Frankie just held up one finger as he finished on his phone. “Annnnnd send!” He said, finally looking into Zach’s eyes and smiling brightly. Zach melted. “Zachary that was a very suggestive text, I had to find just the right emoticons to respond correctly. When you need something phallic, do you go for the cob of corn or the banana?” He smiled mischeviously and launched himself into Zach’s arms.

Zach hugged Frankie tightly, feeling his phone buzz in his pocket. Frankie’s dirty text had arrived. Without letting go, Zach lifted Frankie off the ground and pivoted to get him in the house. He felt Frankie’s hot breath on his neck and it was like he was whole again. Then he felt his lips on his ear. “Missed you my love,’ Frankie whispered. There were no cameras around for them to hide from any more, but for some reason things like that were easier to say in hushed tones.

“Missed you more,” Zach said back, louder now. He felt like if he whispered it would be too intimate. He didn’t want Frankie to get the wrong idea. Even if he had secret desires hidden way, WAY back in the corner of his closet, he didn’t think he’d ever be able to act on them. There was a million things stopping him, his own insecurities not the least of them. He blamed his mom, society, the fans, his frat bros… but mostly he knew he’d never be brave enough to make a move because he was desperately insecure about his ability to satisfy a man like Frankie.

‘How could anyone satisfy such a perfect… specimen?’ Zach thought as he finally stepped out of the hug. He had barely ever been with women, let alone a man. ‘Let alone 150 men!’ He thought, thinking back to the conversation on numbers they’d had in the HoH room earlier that summer. Zach had lied through his teeth. That conversation had both impressed, turned on, and terrified Zach. After that conversation, he had known that if he ever let down his guard (BIG IF) and let things happen with Frankie, he’d be nothing but an utter disappointment, and Frankie would probably laugh about it to all his friends.

Zach felt his mood slipping so he reigned it in. He really was still over the moon excited to be standing ALONE with Frankie right now. ‘In my house!’ He thought.

“K you frootloop, show me this room you were talking so much about! I’m dying to just get back to the hotel so we can kick our feet up and relax.”. He said the last word with a level of desperation that Zach understood. He had been moving a mile a minute since the show had ended. He couldn’t wait to throw on a movie or some dumb tv and just hang out with his best friend, no pressure from the media or friends or family.

“Awesome! I can’t believe you’re here. I just figured you can’t come to my place when my folks aren’t home and not come in and get the tour. If they were here I’d say screw it though” Zach smirked as he led Frankie upstairs. His room was the first on the right at the landing. He opened the door and walked in.

Frankie smiled and walked around, slowly running his fingers over different objects. His pledge week paddles on the wall, his massive pile of pink hats in the corner, his old baseball trophies from childhood, a picture of Pizzle and Tiger on his bed stand. He stopped in front of Zach’s bed and flopped down, propping himself up in a seductive pose, he used his Marilyn voice.

“Well Daddy, I’ve seen your room. Whatever did you want to do now with no parents home to stop us?” He played with his lower lip and Zach erupted in a fit of giggles, unconsciously moving closer to the bed. When he was close enough Frankie snagged his arm and pulled him down on top of him.

Not missing a beat, Zach played along in his own (much worse) Marilyn voice. “I could think of something these walls haven’t seen, Daddy.” He giggled and to make sure the moment didn’t get too serious or charged, he attached Frankie’s ribs with tickles and made ‘om nom nom’ noises as he pretended to eat his neck and shoulder, eventually rolling over so they were laying side by side.

Frankie looked over, a little out of breath, smiling, eyes full of love. “God I missed you, Zach. I know that’s like, half of all we say to eachother these days, but it’s because it’s SO true. How is it possible that we went from spending every minute together to not even seeing eachother for a week when I’m IN FLORIDA!?” Frankie’s hand groped and found Zach’s all too willing to be snatched up, fingers intertwined. Frankie pulled his hand up to his lips and kissed their entwined fingers. Zach stared into Frankie’s eyes as he spoke.

“I know, dude. This week has been ridiculous. I’ve gotten pretty mad at some points. I, like, know I have to love and respect them, but it’s hard not to be mad the way it seems like we’re being kept apart. You’re my best friend, how can they have a problem with that?” Zach propped himself up on his elbow, not breaking eye contact. “This week was supposed to be EPIC, how did none of it work out?” He looked a little sad.

Frankie gazed back with a sad smile. “It was epic, I wish you could have been there. But we’re together now! Lets make the most of it! Unless you want to do more on this bed, which by the way I am totally down for, I’ve got us an even bigger one at the suite. And lots of snacks and movies.” Frankie laughed and threw a knee over Zach as he rolled on top of him, peppering his chest, shoulders, and neck with light kisses.

‘You’re liking this too much’ the thought flashed through Zach’s mind but it was quickly washed away by the warm gooey feeling that was flooding his body and mind. He melted at the kisses and for a moment he lost some of the control he’d had all summer. Even Frankie must have known he took just a little too long to pull away this time.

Embarrassed, Zach hugged him tight and buried his face into Frankie’s shoulder (hiding his face was his go-to move when things got awkward), effectively stopping the kisses. He giggled and in his Marilyn voice said “Oh Daddy you at least have to buy me dinner first”. Joking made it better. If he made a joke after an intimate cuddle session, then it was just a joke, right? It also made the hard on he felt tightening his shorts a joke too. None of it was serious. He was straight.

With that sobering last thought, Zach rolled away and off the bed, hoping Frankie hadn’t noticed the effect he’d had on him. But Frankie never missed anything. He was so smart. And so funny. The smartest and funniest person Zach had ever met. He laid on the bed a little longer, smirking at him, that ‘I see you’ look that had pierced into Zach’s soul many times this summer. Like he knew all of Zach’s secrets, even the ones that Zach didn’t know himself.

But being the amazing friend that he was, Frankie never pushed the issue. He was content to be Zach’s friend and not push for more in a serious way, despite Zach knowing that he wanted more. Zach loved him for that. More than he already did before, and that was hard. But if there was one thing Zach knew in life, it was that he definitely loved Frankie J. Grande.

Zach pulled on a baggy sweatshirt that hung covered the hard on that was not shrinking fast enough, and turned back around. Frankie pouted and said “Aww but I love seeing your body. At least you look soft to cuddle in that. Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah dude, let’s go. I can’t wait to ride in Bumblebee! …Can I drive?” He asked with mischievous smile. Frankie laughed, a barking laugh like what Zach had said was ridiculous.

“Maybe later tonight I’ll let you drive, babe” He said with an exaggerated smile and suggestive wink. Zach laughed and felt his cheeks heat up. “But Bumblebee is a one man kinda guy.”

Before leaving, Frankie looked through Zach’s Big Brother duffle bag that Zach had packed for the overnight and threw almost everything he had picked out and onto the ground. Frankie seemed so serious as he demanded to see Zach’s wardrobe and pick better options, because of course it was Frankie that had to look at him all day. Zach found the whole thing very amusing, and just let Frankie do his thing. He jokingly defended his large collection of polo shirts but knew he wasn’t in the same stratosphere as Frankie when it came to fashion.

Before long they were ready and speeding down the highway towards the hotel suite Frankie had booked. Zach knew how it would look, if someone knew they would be spending the night at a hotel together, but where else were they supposed to go? They needed time together, they needed privacy, to help them get back a little of what they lost over the past month. To just be Zankie. And where else were they supposed to do that? His house? ‘NO WAY’ he thought, vehemently. Frankie’s house? Nope, better, but they still wouldn’t be a lone.

Zach tried to push the connotation of two men sharing a hotel room out of his brain, and to just focus on the present and enjoying his time with Frankie. This was surprisingly easy, and soon Zach felt himself just giving into the night, listening to another hilarious Frankie story, and he was looking forward to staying up all night talking with him. His best friend. His little Frankie.


	2. Chapter 2: Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach and Frankie figure out what is happening with their relationship, which takes a big jump forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same disclaimers as chapter 1!

Zach’s mouth hung open as he looked around the suite Frankie had gotten them. It was seriously impressive. He walked into the room, past the kitchenette and into the large main room. There was two comfortable looking couches, a huge big screen tv, a dining area, and a massive wall of glass with a balcony overlooking the water. The first thought in Zach’s mind was ‘this is romantic.’ The soft lighting didn’t help. But he was pleased at the realization that this didn’t bother him.

He noticed an open door to a large bedroom with a huge king sized bed but walked past, dropping his bag on the ground by the couch. His attention was drawn to the balcony and the beautiful view of the night lights and moonlit ocean. He opened the glass door and walked out into the evening, leaning against the balcony railing. Zach sensed before he felt Frankie walk up behind him.

Frankie wrapped his arms around Zach from behind, pressing their bodies together tightly for a moment, then loosened off, kissed the back of his neck, and peeked out at the view over Zach’s shoulder.

“Dude, this is amazing.” Zach said, his eyes taking in the perfect setting before him. Then he turned around to face Frankie, to look him in the eyes so he could say “Thank you Frankie. This is amazing.” They were so close. The air felt electric.

Frankie laughed. “You said that already.” They both chuckled a bit but it tapered to a moment of silence, neither one of them knowing how to continue. Then Frankie took a deep breath. “Zack…” He started. But Zach could feel the weight of that one word and stopped him.

“Frankie…” He started. Man this was akward. They both knew this was coming, why was it so hard? “Should we talk now?” Zach asked, his expression unmistakably scared.

Frankie smiled and hugged tight against Zach, his head turned and pressed to his chest. “I just don’t want to talk and ruin whatever this is.” It was almost a whisper, but Zach heard. He heard and he knew exactly what he meant. That was his biggest fear.

“That could never happen, we’re perfect.” Zach said, sounding more confident than he was. He squeezed Frankie and then stepped away, past his discarded bag and into the living room. He headed to a table laden with drinks and snacks. He stuffed his face with a fist full of chips, and poured both he and Frankie a shot of strawberry vodka (Frankie must have picked this out), and also mixed them both a drink to sip. Zach was going to need something in his hand to help him get through this.

Frankie joined him at the table, raising an eyebrow. “That’s a pretty stiff drink. You’re not trying to get me drunk, are you Tiger?” He smiled as he held out his hand for the shot though, and together they threw them back. Zach raised the bottle again, wordlessly asking Frankie if he wanted another. “Sure, it might even help.” Frankie said, handing back his shot glass.

When they were done, they both brought their drinks towards the sitting area. Zach flopped down on one of the couches, and Frankie settled into the one across from Zach. Instantly Zach felt his body flood with disappointment. He couldn’t stop himself from saying “You don’t want to sit with me?” Zach blushed, he probably looked like a petulant child. Plus those shots were warming his body and lowering his inhibitions.

Sighing, Frankie stayed put. “But isn’t this the conversation where you tell me that everything that happened in the house was just platonic? That you love me and I’m your best friend, but you’re straight, so I should move on or stop hoping for more?” The words tumbled from Frankie’s mouth, the brave and proud look on his face carefully painted there. Zach could feel the insecurity beneath it. “That would be harder to do if we’re cuddling.”

Zach didn’t know what to say. So he felt himself pout a little, hung his head and said “But I like to cuddle with you.” He searched for more words but came up with none, so he lifted his head and met Frankie’s gaze, a lost look in his eyes. Zach could see Frankie’s façade melt a little, and watched as Frankie rose, walked the short distance, and settled down right next to Zach. He pulled his legs up and curled them under his body, and leaned his head on his shoulder.

Zach tried to ignore the wonderful feeling that rushed over him the second Frankie was in contact. That ‘all is right with the world’ feeling. But maybe that’s what they should be talking about? Zach just didn’t know how to broach the subject. “This is hard.” He whispered.

Frankie turned his head and kissed the spot on Zach’s shoulder that he’d been leaning on. Zach felt sparks shoot through his body. “I know it is. Should I start?” Zach nodded and pulled Frankie closer. Frankie continued. “I just want to start by saying this: I love you, Zach. Like, really love you. Like, I want you to be my boyfriend kind of love.”

Zach took a deep breath, ready to give the automatic response that had been programmed into him, but Frankie put a finger to his lips and continued. “I know, I know, you’re straight. That’s what we need to talk about. I don’t believe in pushing anybody into anything they’re not comfortable with. I would never throw open the closet door and drag someone out.”

“But,” Frankie continued, “I also don’t believe in letting people I love hurt themselves or get away with denying truths just because they’re scared.”

“Frankie, I don’t know…” Zach started. His heart was racing. He could feel the alcohol in his stomach and his head swam a little, but he didn’t know if that was just from the shots.

Frankie sighed and laid his head back on Zach’s shoulder. “I know you don’t. But at least answer this. Did you watch those videos I sent you?” Zach felt his body heat up again just thinking about the videos he’d sat there and tried to watch. He always turned them off before they were done, he couldn’t get through watching those intimate moments, knowing that millions of people had shared them with them. And they were intimate. Zach couldn’t deny that. He knew why people thought he was gay. The videos had actually helped him realize that maybe there was a part of him that WAS. A small part. That he had to ignore.

“Yes. Kind of. They were hard to watch.” He replied. Frankie sat up and slapped him on the arm, his mouth open in indignation.

“They were NOT hard to watch Zachary Rance, they were beautiful!” Zach couldn’t help smiling at Frankie and pulled him back down. This would be easier if he didn’t have to look at him.

“They were. I know why you sent them.” When Frankie didn’t respond, Zach continued. “Look Frankie, I get it. I know I’m the world’s biggest asshole. I saw what I did to you, I know what I’m doing right now. I’m basically the world’s biggest cock tease.” He heard Frankie snort against him. “But I can’t help it. I don’t understand it, but I like to be close to you. But I’m not gay. I can’t be gay.”

Frankie looked up at Zach, his eyes soft and full of sympathy. “You’re not gay, or you can’t be?” Zach threw an arm over his face and threw his head back against the couch, groaning.

“I don’t know.” That’s all Zach could say, but it seemed to be enough for Frankie who nuzzled into his side and patted his stomach soothingly.

“Shhhh, don’t worry. I’m sorry for pushing you. Let’s just enjoy the evening. We don’t need to be all serious. It’s our first time together in AGES, let’s just have fun!” With that, Frankie jumped up and headed to pour them more shots. Before coming back to the couch, he held up a few movies for Zach to pick from.

“Mean Girls. DUH.” Zach said, smiling. Frankie rolled his eyes.

“I mean, don’t get me wrong. I love this movie and Tina Fey is PERFECT, but didn’t we just watch this in jury house?” Frankie took the disc over to the Blu Ray player by the tv, made sure the movie was playing, and came back to settle against Zach with the shots he’d poured and a bag of chips.

“Yeah and I’ve watched it since then too. Don’t know what to say, when I love something I never get sick of it. Kind of like you.” Zach smiled at Frankie’s blush and clinked his shot glass against Frankie’s. “Cheers. To Zankie!”

“Awwww I love Zankie! Cheers!” Frankie returned and they downed the shots together.

The next couple hours passed quickly. They didn’t end up watching much of Mean Girls, it played in the background with Zach pointing out funny scenes every now and then. Mostly it filled any awkward silence that may have existed before and helped ease them into a comfortable and animated conversation.

The topics changed seemingly at random, as both Zach and Frankie shared increasingly outrageous or funny stories, just enjoying each other’s company. They each had another few shots and finished their mixed drinks and as the strawberry vodka disappeared, so did any remaining distance between their bodies.

By the time Mean Girls was over, Frankie’s legs were draped over Zach’s lap and his arms were around his neck and shoulders, his back against the armrest of the couch. Zach sat facing forward with his back against the backrest, his arms encircling Frankie’s waist. Zach was feeling a little drunk, so maybe it was the alcohol, but he couldn’t deny the glow of happiness that seemed to be filling his whole being. And it was all because of the blonde little sparkly bundle of energy he currently held in his arms.

Frankie leaned up as the credits rolled and asked Zach what he wanted to watch next. They decided on a scary movie. Frankie had brought The Conjuring. Zach had never seen it but heard it was really good and really intense. ‘And it means Frankie might cling to you,’ he thought, and it took him a few beats to remember he wasn’t supposed to have thoughts like that. His drunk thoughts were always so much more honest with him than his sober ones, and he had a harder time ignoring them. He was always more impulsive and uninhibited when he’d had a few drinks and he could tell right now he would have to be really careful.

As Frankie made his way back to the couch, he grabbed a blanket that was folded over the back of a chair. He draped it over the two of them and then laid down in front of Zach on the couch, his back to Zach’s front. Zach draped his arm over Frankie’s waist and said “I have to warn you, I’m a bit of a wimp in scary movies. If I jump don’t make fun of me.”

Frankie craned around to give Zach an exaggerated seductive look. “I knew you’re afraid of scary movies, why do you think I picked this. I’ll protect you, Daddy.” He said the last sentence in his Marilyn voice and blew a kiss and Zach responded with his patented giggle and buried his face in Frankie’s back.

The movie had been on for a while when it happened. Zach and Frankie had watched in horrified silence and then something jumped out and they’d both jumped in reaction to the onscreen scare. But Zach had jumped forward, into Frankie, and Frankie had jumped back, towards Zach. It was totally innocent and unintentional, but Frankie had backed right into Zach’s package. And it lit Zach’s brain up like a firework.

It had felt so good. That tiny, brief, unintended contact. It felt elicit and wrong, but damn it, Zach couldn’t deny it felt right, too. Like, he was kind of obsessed with making it happen again. It was probably the alcohol affecting his judgement but he couldn’t deny that he wanted more. He didn’t even think Frankie had noticed, or paid it much attention. He was already back to tensely watching the movie.

But all thought of the movie had passed from Zach’s mind and his thoughts were now consumed with thinking of a way to make it happen again. Naturally, of course. Like, if it just happened, then it wasn’t his fault. Right? ‘Oh God who are you kidding’ he heard the voice in the back of his mind, but he refused to answer it.

Zach found himself watching the movie with the sole intention of finding times to jump forward into Frankie. Or to pretend to be scared and snuggle into him for security. One time he hid the contact behind an adjustment on the couch, acting as if he was uncomfortable and needed to shift. ‘You’re getting obvious!’ His mind screamed at him.

His mind was right. Frankie had been lying there, trying not to push back too obviously any time he felt Zach pressed against him. At first he had found it to be a happy result of their cuddle session during a scary movie, but after a while he had this feeling that Zach was doing it on purpose. And then, just then, when Zach had adjusted on the couch, Frankie had unmistakably felt Zach’s hardening cock as it pressed against him.

Zach was waiting for another chance when he felt Frankie wiggle back, closing the scant few inches between them and pressing firmly against the length of Zach’s body. Then, he began a slow circling of his hips, arching his ass directly against Zach’s now very hard cock.

There was nothing accidental about this. This was real. This was happening. And oh God, this felt good. Zach froze stiff for a moment before sighing deeply and bending his neck so that his forehead rested against the back of Frankie’s head, his arms wrapping around Frankie possessively.

Frankie continued his slow rhythm for a few moments and they both pretended to watch the movie like nothing was happening and then, without thinking, without meaning to, Zach pressed forward into Frankie. This was it. This was his consent. ‘There’s no turning back now’ his mind warned. But it was just one of a hundred voices and ideas running through his mind. It was racing. Everything from ‘well you’re gay now, what will your mom think?’ to ‘Ohgodohgodthisisgooddon’tstop’. Luckily, it was the latter that seemed to be winning over.

Frankie pulled away and instantly Zach felt his body flush with disappointment. But Frankie was turning over. When he was facing Zach, they laid front to front, inches apart. Just staring at each other. Zach was afraid to say anything. He was afraid to break the spell. He didn’t want to ruin this. Whatever this was.

Frankie laid there in silence, staring into his soul. He seemed to be searching for something. Zach tried to convey all the words he couldn’t come up with in the gaze that he boldly returned. He knew Frankie could read the words he wanted to say, his eyes even moved back and forth subtly, like he was reading. Zach begged him, silently. Frankie would have to understand.

He did. Zach felt the room spin and his heart swell as Frankie leaned forward and pressed his lips to his own. They held them there, pressed. Soft. Unmoving. For who knows how many seconds. Until they both expelled the breath they had held and they needed more air. And then they pressed them together again. This was magic. It was perfect. And damn it, every reservation, every excuse or mantra that Zach had been repeating to himself for the past month, instantly dissolved with that kiss.

Frankie pulled back, his face a few inches from Zach’s, and he smiled a shy smile. Zach smiled back. God he was adorable. And he wasn’t used to seeing Frankie look shy. It was cute. He wanted to tell him, but his words didn’t seem to be working right now. All he could do was grin like an idiot and stare into Frankie’s eyes.

They laid there, entranced in each other’s gaze, for some time. Zach couldn’t guess how long. But then finally he couldn’t take it anymore. He took his hand, gently cupped Frankie’s left cheek, and pulled their lips together again.

Only this time their lips moved. They moved in a harmony that Zach had never experienced before. Soft but hard, sweet but sexy. Their lips moved like halves of a whole, coming together for the first time. Zach’s entire body was electric. He was as light as air and as Frankie’s hand slid over his chest and then around to his back, it was like every touch was connected directly with his cock in some way.

The kiss deepened. Zach pried Frankie’s lips farther apart with his own so that his tongue could gain access. He was tired of taking it slow. They had taken it slow all summer. As Frankie moaned into Zach’s mouth, Zach moaned back as he felt his cock throb and he thrust his hips forward for some kind of contact or friction. Zach pulled Frankie forward as his hands roamed up his back to his head where his fingers gripped his dyed hair.

Soon the kiss turned desperate. They were both panting and moaning and pressing so hard into eachother they were probably going to leave bruises behind. Zach was like a man dying of thirst suddenly finding a desert oasis. He felt an insatiable hunger for Frankie and there was no more denying it. And God it was freeing. There was nothing that could stop this now and that was liberating. Whatever was happening right now, it was like a runaway train.

And Zach was along for the ride.


	3. Experimentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much talking, just a lot of action. They have been waiting for this all summer and finally Zach’s walls are down. He's ready to take things with Frankie to the next level. Well, after the end of the last chapter he couldn't stop it if he tried!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut alert! This and the next chapter are full of action. Then we get to some story for 2 chapters and then back to the action ;)

Zach had seen this show on the Discovery Channel one time. It showed a ball of snakes in mating season, just writhing and slithering all over each other. You couldn’t tell one from the next. A small detached part of his brain was analyzing the current situation while his Id went wild with Frankie, and he couldn’t help but think that must be what they looked like right now. Wild limbs tangling and moving over each other’s body with the rhythm of their passion. Deep, hungry kisses. ‘Except snakes don’t kiss’ his mind said, barely audible over the pounding of blood in Zach’s head or the heavy breathing or the smacking of their lips.

He couldn’t help it, he laughed a little. Frankie pulled back, his face wet and his lips swollen from their make out session. Zach thought he looked a little worried, but didn’t know why. This was basically the best he’d ever felt, how could Frankie be worried?

“What is it? You’re not having second thoughts are you?” Frankie asked, his voice full of trepidation. He put his hand on Zach’s chest, over his heart, his eyes searching Zach’s for reassurance. Zach smiled. Frankie was so cute. He couldn’t help it, he leaned forward and gave him a quick chaste kiss on the lips and Frankie seemed to relax a little.

“No,” Zach laughed. “Are you kidding, do I look like I’m having second thoughts? My cock feels like it’s going to explode, if I don’t get off tonight I might literally die of blue balls. And I’m not doing it myself.” Zach thrust his hips forward into Frankie, whose mouth was open in a theatrical ‘who, me?’ expression.

The hand Frankie had on Zach’s heart began to lazily trace patterns in his skin as the tension diffused, and slowly moved downwards. He was almost at his bellybutton when Frankie asked ‘Then why did you laugh?’

“It’s stupid.”

“It usually is.” His hand playfully slapped Zach above his waistband.

“I was just thinking what we must look like. Like something off of the Animal Planet.” Frankie laughed but the laugh turned into a growl. And it was so sexy.

“Well you always were my little tiger.” He ran his fingernails from Zach’s waistband, up his chest, and back down again. It sent shivers through Zach, and he didn’t think it possible but he felt his cock grow even harder.

Frankie shifted on the couch so that he was holding himself up with one elbow, now holding a more dominant position over Zach. “My little big cat.” He purred, as he slowly ran his fingers along the top of his waistband. Zach thrust his face upwards for a kiss. Needing a kiss. God this was fucking sexy. ‘Why is this so Goddamn sexy?’ His mind asked but he didn’t know or care. He just accepted that he was fucking turned on right now. Frankie had him about ready to explode.

Frankie allowed a kiss, but just a quick one. He pulled back and Zach was full of disappointment. It must have showed on his face, because Frankie said “I want to see your face.” One of Zach’s eyebrows went up inquisitively. “When I touch you for the first time.”

‘Oh.’ That’s all Zach’s mind could muster this time. No memories of tv shows or running commentary on what he was doing. He knew his eyes were wide, and he could feel his whole body heating up, his hips wanting to rock just at the thought of the contact.

“But you have to say it’s ok. This is a big step.” Zach nodded so fast his brain felt rattled and leaned up and stole a kiss from Frankie. As he tried to deepen it, Frankie bit his lower lip, growling again, and then softly chuckled. He pushed Zach down against the couch with his hand. “Okay, down, Tiger.”

Zach laid there, obediently, feeling the throbbing erection in his shorts and wondering if it would feel different when Frankie touched it. Different than the handful of drunk girls that had come before. It had to.

“You are so beautiful. Do you know that?” Frankie asked Zach. Zach shook his head, to which Frankie ‘tsk’d’ in disapproval. “You are. Your body, your soul, your face…” He trailed off, watching his own fingers playing with Zach’s shorts. Unbuttoning the top button. Unzipping the fly. Then, in one strong, swift motion, yanking them down, watching Zach’s erection come free, his eyes lighting up. “Your fucking beautiful penis.”

Zach was frozen. His body and mind were in ecstasy. He wasn’t even embarrassed that he was lying there with his shorts around his ankles, exposed so openly. He couldn’t think of any reason why this was supposed to be wrong, or why it took so long, or why he was so scared or ashamed before. All he could think about was Frankie’s hands on his cock. Or his mouth. Or… Oh man, he didn’t know if he’d make it that far tonight, but he knew he wanted to. Eventually. ‘Soon’. His mind pleaded.

Frankie dipped in for one last kiss before pulling back and watching Zach’s face. And then, slowly, he wrapped his fingers around the hard length and squeezed. After a moment when he felt Zach’s hips bucking, he began lightly stroking it, watching Zach’s face for reaction.

This was fucking heaven. The second he had felt the contact, Zach’s eyes had scrunched shut and his mouth formed an ‘O’ as he made this sort of primal grunting sound. He couldn’t help himself and thrust forward into Frankie’s grip. As Frankie started stroking him, Zach opened his eyes. They found Frankie’s, and he could see the unadulterated desire painted there as plain as day. He was biting his lower lip, just watching him. Zach had never felt more sexy and wanted.

Slowly, oh so slowly, Frankie upped the speed and intensity of his strokes. Zach thought this must have been like what it would feel like to be a piano while Beethoven or Mozart was playing. Frankie was a god. He was perfect. He knew exactly what he was doing, exactly how to get the reactions from Zach that he wanted. Zach had never felt more pleasure in his whole life and he knew this was just the tip of the iceberg. There was so much more pleasure to come.

“Oh God Frankie that is so good” he heard himself say. He was losing control. He thrust hard into Frankie’s hand and felt utter disappointment as Frankie loosened his grip and trailed his fingers back up Zach’s happy trail, up Zach’s chest, and cupped his face, dipping for a slow, sensual kiss.

Zach whimpered into Frankie’s mouth and Frankie smiled into the kiss. “You need to learn some control, Zachary. You almost came all over my hand and we’re not even in the bedroom yet. All in good time, my love.” Zach groaned, an animal sound. If Frankie wanted to finish this in the bedroom, then damn it, that’s where they should be right now.

Sitting up, Zach got Frankie settled on his lap, straddling him, and went in for a deep, sexy kiss. It was all tongues and love bites and dancing lips, and without breaking the kiss, Zach gripped Frankie’s ass and stood up. Frankie tightened his legs’ grip on around Zach’s waist and, still kissing, he allowed himself to be carried into the bedroom.

Walking into the bedroom, Zach threw Frankie down on the plush king sized bed and jumped on top of him. It reminded him of a time they were in the HoH together. He’d even seen that moment turned into a GIF. But this time was different. They were alone and he was half naked. ‘Yeah, the bottom half’, he remembered, almost embarrassed, and pulled up his boxers. One leg hole was still hooked around his ankle, but his shorts had fallen off somewhere between the couch and the bedroom.

Noticing, Frankie smiled and said “Good, now I get to take them off of you again. I like that. It’s like opening a present.” Zach snorted a laugh and felt his cheeks heat up. He was suddenly a little shy. He didn’t know why. It was probably the luxurious bed and everything that meant. It was a lot of pressure. But he didn’t want to be anywhere else, he was doing exactly what he wanted to be doing, it was just so new and a little scary. But HOT. ‘SO HOT’ was all his mind could think.

Frankie crawled off the bed and kissing Zach sweetly, he said “Wait here. Don’t move. I’m going to get our bags. I think we’re done out there tonight.” Zach stood there obediently, listening to Frankie move in the main room. He heard the muffled sounds of the forgotten movie stop as Frankie must have turned it off. He heard water running at the kitchenette sink. And then he saw the lights go out and Frankie was returning with each of their bags.

Zach was facing the open door, the back of his legs up against the side of the massive bed. He was dying to touch him again, so instead, he reached down and grabbed himself. Frankie pointed to him sternly. “Stay there. And no touching yourself! I want ALL your pleasure tonight.” Zach smiled shyly and held his hands up in an ‘I’m innocent’ pose.

“I’ll do my best but you better fucking come back here and touch me soon or I won’t be responsible for my actions.” He said back. Frankie smirked and made a show of getting ready extra slowly. Zach watched his lean limbs gracefully sashaying around the room. He could tell he was a dancer. He wanted to run his hands all over that body. ‘Or your tongue’, his mind agreed, and he felt a sexy shiver run through his body. Yes. That’s exactly what he wanted. He’d never wanted anything more.

Zach was practically shaking by the time Frankie came to stand in front of him. He was looking at Zach appraisingly. “I want that shirt off. Take your shirt off.” Frankie said dominantly and Zach rushed to comply, but Frankie held up a hand. “Slowly.” He qualified.

Almost a little shy, Zach obeyed, and slowly lifted his shirt up. After pulling it over his head, he looked Frankie in the eyes. God that man made him feel good. Frankie looked at Zach like he was the freaking statue of David or some other precious work of art. It made him feel like a king. Slowly, he held the shirt out in front of him, and dropped it to the ground. Then, he reached down to his boxers.

“No. I told you I want to take them off of you.” He bit his lip. “Maybe with my teeth. I haven’t decided yet.” He smiled devilishly at Zach.

“Well you better fucking hurry up, I’m dying here.” Zach said back. He really was.

“Language, Zachary!” Frankie admonished, but he was smiling so Zach knew he was joking. He would do or say, or NOT say, anything Frankie told him to right now.

“So… can you… I mean, do you want to?” Zach stammered a little. He wasn’t as good at this as Frankie. He didn’t know how to be dominant or sexy. Or, not in a serious way at least. He was great at joking like that, but this was as far from a joke as you could get.

Frankie understood. “You want me to take my clothes off?” Frankie asked. Zach nodded and licked his lips. All of a sudden his mouth was dry. “I thought you’d never ask.” He said with a wink.

And then Frankie slowly pulled his shirt over his head. All Zach could think about was tracing those rock hard abs with his tongue. When Frankie undid the button on his shorts and wiggled out of them, letting them fall to the floor and leaving him standing there in his tiny briefs pink briefs, Zach had to physically stop himself from closing the short gap between them so he could touch him. It was almost painful.

Thankfully, Frankie stepped forward, placed his hands on Zach’s bare chest, and slowly and sweetly kissed him. Within seconds their tongues were slowly exploring each other’s and Zach’s hands were finally exploring Frankie’s skin. He had snuck feels before, but he’d never before been able to openly touch and feel as he’d always wanted to.

Then, Frankie moved his kisses to Zach’s neck. And then chest, and slowly downward. Zach knew what was coming and he couldn’t ignore the fireworks that were exploding in his head and heart. When Frankie got to his knees and looked up at Zach from that position, Zach thought he might cum in his boxers right there. That look was so HOT. This was fucking sexy. He couldn’t deny it.

“I’ve decided on my teeth.” Frankie breathed. He seemed beyond turned on. ‘Good, it’s not just you’ Zach’s mind said as he watched from above. He felt his heart swell as he realized the effect he was having over Frankie. He wanted so badly to give him everything. Live up to all his expectations. To be the man Frankie deserved.

“You look so hot from this angle. I kind of want to take a picture.” Zach said as he appreciated the view. Frankie looked up coquettishly.

“You like me on my knees, baby? Does that turn you on?” He then ran his tongue along the waistband of Zach’s boxers. Zach threw his head back and groaned.

“Fuuuuuck.” Was all he could manage.

“Was that a yes?” Frankie asked, taking the waistband in his teeth and snapping it. Zach jumped a little at the sharp contact

“Yes. It was a yes. Please, Frankie.” Zach pleaded. He needed this. Now. He’d waited long enough.

“Good.” Was all Frankie said. And then he had the waistband back in his teeth and he was tugging them lower. Slowly. ‘Everything is fucking slow with him!’ His mind bemoaned. But he didn’t mean it. He loved this. He loved everything about this.

Who would have guessed five months ago that he’d be going crazy over the thought of a dude sucking his dick? Not Zach, that’s for sure. The thought had never seriously crossed his mind. But here he was. Loving it. It couldn’t matter less right now that Frankie also had a dick. Actually, Zach was kind of glad about it. He couldn’t wait to see it, to touch it, to taste it. He wanted to get Frankie off in a really bad way. But not now. Now, he needed his own release.

At that moment, Frankie succeeded and his rock hard erection sprang free, the boxers falling to the ground. Zach had never seen his dick so hard. He’d always (mostly always) managed to get it up when he’d had sex with girls, but he’d never been this turned on. It was all making sense now.

“You really do have a gorgeous cock” He murmured, slowly running his fingers up the insides of Zach’s legs. When he got almost to the top, he looked up into Zach’s eyes. Making sure he was watching as he licked up the badly leaking slit. Zach felt pleasure spike through his groin and out to every inch of his body. “And you taste good.” Frankie said appreciatively, taking another lick.

Zach watched with his mouth hanging open. This was hotter than any porn he’d ever seen. Just when he thought he’d burst with need, Frankie took him deep in his mouth. He started by swirling his tongue in a spiral around the head, working his way deeper and deeper. Zach was in ecstasy. He felt his knees buckling and Frankie must have too because he reached up and pushed Zach back at the knees onto the bed, his feet still planted on the floor. Frankie stayed on his knees, sucking and licking like it was the most delicious thing he’d ever tasted.

Zach let out a low moan that stretched on as he tried to absorb the pleasure, to which Frankie responded with a moaning hum. That set electric shock waves through Zach’s body, the vibration adding an intensity he’d never experience. He jerked up and propped himself onto his elbows so he could watch better.

At first Frankie seemed to be taking his time, sometimes languidly licking and adoring, other times sucking deeper. But then suddenly Frankie did something Zach was not expecting. He went deeper. Zach had already thought he was hitting the back of Frankie’s throat before, but suddenly Frankie opened up and took his entire length and something squeezed against his head.

‘FUCK’ was all Zach could think. “FUCK” he moaned, his voice deep and gravelly. “Fuck Frankie oh my God.” Frankie moaned back, his hands wandering up Zach’s body. But he didn’t stop. Zach was so thankful he didn’t stop. He didn’t think he could bear it. He was getting so close. He actually couldn’t believe he’d lasted that long.

“I’m so close Frankie.” Zach moaned. At this Frankie withdrew his hands back down Zach’s body, but one came down to cup his balls. But it didn’t stop there. His fingers slid past his balls and probed him. There. He didn’t penetrate, but he wiggled against the tight hole. And FUCK was it sensitive. And so sexy. Zach couldn’t believe how much he liked it and he exploded in the biggest orgasm of his life, almost painfully pleasurable wave crashing over him.

Frankie took all of him in his mouth and swallowed, licking his lips. He slithered up over Zach’s body and looked down at him, his eyes full of heat and passion. Zach pulled him down on top of him, kissing him. He could taste himself on Frankie’s tongue. It made him feel dirty. And erotic. So fucking sexy he couldn’t believe it. He had never kissed a girl after going down on him before. But of course Frankie was different.

Frankie moaned into the kiss and bucked his hips. Zach could feel his erection and suddenly he was desperate to help him find release. After what he had just experienced, he needed to show Frankie how much he loved and appreciated him. He flipped him off and quickly climbed down his body, slipping his fingers under Frankie’s waist band.

Frankie gasped. “Are you sure?” He asked.

“Of course I am.” Zach said back, his face a picture of candid honesty. He was sure. “But this is my first time so I am probably going to suck.”

“Well yeah, Rose, that’s what you’re supposed to do.” Frankie smirked. Zach laughed and yanked the tiny briefs off in one quick movement.

There it was. Frankie J. Grande’s erect fucking penis. Naked. Waiting for him. And Zach wanted all of it. He dove down, not being tentative but taking it all at once. He knew he wouldn’t be great but he wanted to make it up with enthusiasm. He didn’t know what he was doing, sucking and licking, trying to go deeper, sometimes going too deep. He was just sucking Frankie’s dick with reckless abandon and he loved the sounds that were coming out of Frankie’s mouth. Whatever he was doing, it was working.

Before long Frankie was bucking and he said loudly in a breathy voice “Zach I’m going to come!” But instead of stopping him, it made Zach suck harder. And Frankie came loudly and hard in his mouth, and Zach swallowed quickly and was wrapped up in the fucking euphoria of this fucking moment. Was his subconscious swearing more than usual? Yes it fucking was. Because FUCK, oh my god, this was amazing.

He crawled back up to Frankie who was waiting with his arms open for Zach to curl up in. They kissed sweetly for a few moments but then they just laid there together, in each other’s arms. After a minute, Frankie broke the silence. “That was amazing. You were amazing. You know I love you right?”

Zach smiled into Frankie’s chest. He felt a warm glow. It could have been postcoital bliss but Zach thought it was the warmth of Frankie’s love. He could feel it. “I know. You know I love you too, right?”  
Frankie smiled. He may have wiped away a tear. “Yes. I do now. I’m so happy you could never know.”  
“I do know, Frankie. I’m more happy than I’ve ever felt in my entire life. I never want this feeling to go away.” He meant it with every fibre of his being.

After a few more minutes they decided to go get ready for bed. Zach kept his teeth brushing to only five minutes because he was so anxious to get back to bed. When they were settled under the covers, Zach asked Frankie, “Can I rub your back? Like how we used to back in the house? I’ve missed it so much.”

“Oh Zach you have no idea. I would love nothing more.” And he reached over to turn out the light and settled in as Zach traced patterns down his back.

As they lay there together, all Zach could think was, ‘This is heaven.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would *love* to hear what you thought! This is my first fanfic and the feedback is a huge motivator to keep going :)


	4. Adoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after. Will everything still be ok after what happened the night before?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut alert ;) last for 2 more chapters, though!

At first it was an awareness of warmth beneath him. Maybe it was how his head was rising and falling in a steady rhythm or the heartbeat in his right ear. Zach blinked, consciousness slowly returning to him after a restful sleep. For an instant he was confused, but then, ‘Frankie’. His mind reminded him, memories flooding back from the night before. Warm, glowing memories that heated his body even now. Dreamlike memories that may not even have been real. ‘No, real memories.’ He told himself. Confusing memories, but real.

Zach was desperate to stretch and there was an itch on his nose that was driving him crazy, but his whole body stayed stock still. He was afraid to move, he didn’t want to wake Frankie. And there was no way to do anything without waking him right now. Zach seemed to be using his chest as a pillow, his arm thrown over his body and his left leg was trapped between Frankie’s. ‘Even in your sleep you can’t get enough of him.’ He thought, his body flushing again. And oh my god was his cock getting hard? ‘FUCK’. He thought, the traitorous horny little bastard always chose the worst times to come to the party.

He didn’t want to wake Frankie because he needed a minute to think, to process everything that happened the night before. This was not supposed to happen, this was the opposite of what was supposed to happen. Frankie was his best friend. His BRO. But at the first thought of that word his subconscious screamed ‘don’t call him that!’ That’s not what Frankie is. Oh this was confusing.

As Zach laid there trying not to wake Frankie, his mind raced. It went to every bad place he could imagine. His mom disowning him. Not being allowed to see Peyton. All of his friends ridiculing and rejecting him. Homophobes and teenage girls attacking him on social media. News stories. His mind went to every dark hole it could dig up trying to find enough ammunition to shut down the warm glow that was making him want to nuzzle into Frankie’s chest, maybe grind the half chub he had going into his leg and see what else Frankie could introduce him to. But he couldn’t. He needed to think.

A part of his mind wanted to shut this down. The cowardly part. But it was too strong to fight. Every time Zach tried to reason away the feeling he was having, every time his mind would go to a dark place, he would remember something that would dissolve away the worry. Frankie’s smile, the cute little gap in his teeth, the way he moved when he danced, the way his lips felt when they kissed the first time, the way they’d dry humped like teenagers on the couch, the way Frankie’s mouth had felt on his cock, the way he’d loved it when Frankie had touched him there, the way he’d wished he’d taken it further…

Zach was getting more and more amped up with every memory. When he’d first woken up, he’d felt sad. Sad because he knew what he had with Frankie was special but he thought he knew himself enough to know that he would side with the fear and probably turn his back on all of that, just because he was afraid of the consequences.

But with every new thought and memory of Frankie flooding in, the sadness just seemed to be washing away. Replacing it was not only happiness but excitement. Fuck everyone else! Fuck society! Fuck his mom if she couldn’t be happy for her!

That last one did kind of bring down his mood a little bit. He really wanted her to love Frankie and accept whatever this was between them. And he wasn’t looking forward to telling her. But it wasn’t enough to wreck the emotional high he felt himself climbing to.

He’d always been like this. As soon as he accepts his excitement for something he gets hyper and often makes rash moves that aren’t very well thought out. Usually it gets him in trouble. It happened all the time in the house. But he didn’t think it could hurt to act on it this time. He couldn’t help it anyways, he was getting turnt up and it was all because he was high on Frankie J. Grande.

He couldn’t stay still any longer, and he wanted to interact with Frankie. He thrust his hips a little, finally getting a little desperately needed contact and friction on his already semi erect cock, and he nuzzled his cheek into Frankie’s chest, sliding his face to find and lick his left nipple.

Frankie made a sexy sleepy moan and Zach ground into him again. Frankie’s moan turned from half asleep incomprehension to awareness and Zach felt a hand skim up his back and fingers run through his hair. It sent shivers through his whole body.

“Mmmm… morning tiger.” Frankie said, his voice low and raw after sleeping. Zach felt his chest rise as Frankie leaned forward to kiss the top of Zach’s head. “How’d you sleep?”

“Amazing.” Zach turned his head up so he could see Frankie. “I always sleep great when I’m with you, it’s kinda crazy.” Frankie smiled. Zach loved making him smile.

“You’re kinda crazy.” He croaked. His eyes were shutting again, he was still sleepy. But Zach was wide awake.

Zach laughed and scratched at Frankie, trying to get him to wake up a little. “Uhhhh, yeah, Rose.” He froze, smirking and holding eye contact for a moment before giggling and burying is face in Frankie’s side. At this Frankie rolled into him, tickling his ribs.

“Forget that, you’re totally crazy. You’re a lunatic. My lunatic.” He continued the tickle assault, Zach laughing uncontrollably, squirming as Frankie rolled on top of him. When it was clear he’d won, Frankie smiled down at Zach. Zach tried to catch his breath, gazing back up at Frankie. “I love that you’re a lunatic.” Frankie said, softer now.

Zach laid there for a moment, his breathing calming down, as he looked up at Frankie. He was fucking gorgeous. He was wearing only his tiny hot pink briefs so Zach had the full view of his sculpted tanned body and as he looked at his perfect body those piercing dark eyes were staring him down, watching Zach watch him. It was hot and Zach was getting hard and Frankie could tell.

Frankie rolled over to lay down next to Zach, and propped himself up on his elbow. “Shouldn’t we talk about this…” he motioned between them, “first?” Frankie asked, his voice sounding a little concerned.

“Can we talk while I’m fucking you?” Zach asked, not able to contain his smirk as he dipped in to kiss Frankie’s neck. Frankie gasped and pulled back a little so Zach could see his wide eyes.

In his Clarabelle voice Frankie said “Zachary Colin Rance! I do declare, I never!” Zach laughed and attempted to pull Frankie forward. Frankie held still, but the smile on his face took away any rejection that Zach may otherwise have felt.

“Seriously though… you’re ok Zach? If you’re, like, freaking out or anything I totally would understand. I don’t want you to feel like I’m pushing anything on you. I’m here for whatever you want me here for.”

Zach felt his heart swell. It meant so much to him that Frankie was supportive. He smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Completely.”

“Completely. Honestly I kind of freaked out for a second this morning, while you were still asleep. I was just thinking about everything this means. Like, what’s going to happen now, how everything’s going to change. And it’s really scary. Like, I already feel like I’m under a microscope and everyone feels like they have the right to an opinion, and homophobes are so LOUD. And I know my parents are going to freak out, I’m really scared to tell them.”

It was a stream of consciousness but as Zach started talking the words just kept coming. He wanted Frankie to really understand him. For once in his life he felt not only comfortable but compelled to share his true thoughts without resorting to bullshitting or exaggerating.

Frankie’s face flashed pain for an instant but quickly changed to concern for Zach. “I’ll be here for you. Whatever you choose. I love you, darling.” He didn’t try to fix his problems, he didn’t try to pretend like everything would be perfect. He just pledged to be there for him, whatever happened. That was exactly what Zach needed to hear.

Zach smiled softly. “I know you will be. I love you too. And honestly that makes me feel so good. Like, more than it should. More than it was supposed to. That’s how I know this is real.” He nuzzled into Frankie.

“You know if it’s easier for you we could keep this secret. I’d do that for you.”

Zach scrunched his face at that idea. “I don’t want that.”

“So you want to just… come out? Like in public?” Zach groaned. Yes, that was what he wanted. But the idea terrified him. Maybe there was a way to work up to it?

“Can we start with my parents first?” Frankie smiled and playfully slapped his chest.

“So I guess this is real then? Taking me home to meet the parents?” He couldn’t hide the glow of happiness that seemed to shine from his skin. Even in the morning he was gorgeous.

“Yeah Rose I want you to meet my parents. What do you think I just suck any random guy’s dick?” Zach laughed and Frankie play slapped him.

“And what a job you did.” Frankie made a show of loving the memory of Zach giving him head.

“Yeah?”

“Yes, Rose.”

“Awesome.”

They lay there a moment, and then Zach remembered what they had been talking about. “Can we just, like, start with the people actually in our lives first? I don’t know if that’s a lot to ask, but I think I might need some time to work up to letting the Twitterverse in on this.”

Frankie smiled and hugged Zach close, kissing the top of his head. “Of course. I think that’s best actually. Maybe we should talk to a publicist about how to do it properly.” Zach relaxed a little and smiled. This is why he loved Frankie. He was so smart.

As he relaxed, and Zach enjoyed being in Frankie’s embrace, he remembered what he’d been thinking about earlier. “I should have told you that when I was freaking out before, it like, didn’t even stick. Normally I think about all the negatives and talk myself out of things but this time every time I’d think of something bad, even really bad things like telling my mom, it couldn’t even get me down because I was feeling amazing. I’d remember something I love about you and instantly I felt better.”

Zach couldn’t see Frankie’s face but he knew he was smiling. “I’m glad you’re not freaking out as badly. But it’s normal if you are. It’ll get easier. I still can’t believe this is happening.” Frankie squeezed Zach, who lifted his head to look Frankie in the eyes.

“Why not?”

“Why can’t I believe this is happening?” Zach nodded. “Well I was only madly in love with you all summer but you kept saying things like ‘too bad I’m straight’ or ‘If I was gay’. Every time I’d try to take the hint and leave you alone you’d reel me back in, just enough to keep me on your line but not enough to give me any real hope of getting in the boat.”

Zach felt his cheeks blush and he shifted his eyes away from Frankie for a moment. Frankie noticed and asked “What?”

With a nervous smile Zach said “That’s kinda what I was doing.”

“Keeping me on your line by giving me false hope?”

“Well… yeah.” At Frankie’s outraged expression, Zach continued. “I mean it wasn’t exactly false hope in the end, was it?” He smiled as he ground his hips into Frankie, who was trying to keep a stern look on his face. He wanted Zach to continue. “Well I couldn’t let myself take it too far on tv, and I didn’t think I’d ever really have the courage to push the romantic boundary after the show either. But I, like, didn’t want you to stop paying attention to me. I loved touching you and I loved when you loved me. I couldn’t say yes when you’d say you wanted to bang or for me to be your boyfriend, but, like, I didn’t want you to stop asking.”

Frankie seemed to soften at the words. It made sense. “But I think you can see why I never thought this was going to happen.”

“Yeah but I was, like, trying to send you signals. Couldn’t you tell I wanted more?”

“It’s so hard when you’re in so deep and you want something to happen so much. I didn’t know what was real or what I just wanted to be real.” Frankie sighed and Zach nuzzled into the warmth of his chest, feeling content.

“It’s real. It got really real last night.” He was blushing but luckily Frankie couldn’t see.

“But you liked it?”

“Yeah, I liked it.” Zach said quietly into Frankie’s chest, his lips brushing his skin as he talked. “I loved it.”

Frankie seemed to melt at the words and then they were kissing. Soft and slow at first, but deepening as both of them poured their emotions, their happiness and their love and their relief after having finally had this talk into the kiss. Soon they were out of breath as their hands wildly slid over each other’s bodies, their tongues fighting for dominance. After a while, they pulled apart, panting.

Zach looked over at Frankie, his chest pumping, his wet mouth hanging open as he caught his breath. Eventually, he spoke. “You know talking is not what I wanted to do when I woke you up this morning.” He paused as Frankie’s gaze turned white hot, it actually gave Zach a shiver that ran through his body to his hard cock like a lightning rod. He was biting his lip as Zach added. “But I’m glad we did. I feel better now.”

For a moment they held eye contact, the atmosphere charging. Zach couldn’t stand not touching Frankie, so he slid his hand up his side and back down to his hip, cupping a bit of his toned cheek. “Did you mean it earlier?” Frankie asked. Zach didn’t know what he was talking about but he knew he had been 100% honest with everything he had said to Frankie so he replied.

“Yes. But about what?”

Frankie smiled, and it was kind of shy and maybe a little coy. It was sexy. “That you wanted to fuck me.” Zach couldn’t help it, he laughed a little.

“Frankie I’ve wanted to fuck you from the moment I saw you.”  
“Is that a yes?”

“Yes of course it’s a yes. Are you ok with that? …taking it?”

Frankie smiled. “I told you I’m here for whatever you want me here for. And yes, I’m ok with it. I don’t know if you know this, but bottoming actually feels fucking amazing.” He smirked. “But you’ll see one day soon.”

Zach didn’t get much time to think on that because Frankie had jumped him. They made out, grinding on the bed for a few minutes, and Zach felt what must have been close to bliss, he was allowing himself to be swept up in the moment and it was amazing.

He panted into Frankie’s mouth and felt up and down his body, cupping his ass above his boxers before slipping his hands beneath the waistband. This got a good response from Frankie, who moaned and trailed his own hand down to play with Zach’s cock over the thin material of his boxers.

As Zach started to pull down Frankie’s underwear, Frankie helped by lifting himself off the bed a little and said “Do you know what to do?”

“No idea.” Zach said between kisses. Frankie pulled away and went to his bag.

“We need lube.” He said, pulling out a little bottle and waving it in front of him, smiling.

All Zach could say was “Oh.” He could feel his throbbing erection straining against his boxers and decided to ditch them completely. As Frankie crawled back up the bed, slithering over Zach, he stopped and lightly kissed the head of his dick and Zach moaned in pleasure.

Frankie continued on his way up and stopped directly above Zach, looking down into his eyes. “I need to get ready. Do you want to or should I?” Zach didn’t know exactly what Frankie meant, but he thought he could guess, and instantly he said.

“I will.” Frankie smiled and took Zach’s right hand to lube up his three middle fingers. Zach swallowed.

“I’ll help you. Fuck Zach, this is hot. I can’t believe—“ But Zach stopped him with his mouth, lunging forward to kiss him deeply as he reached around his body and slid his finger to find Frankie’s tight hole. He couldn’t believe how turned on he was.

Slowly, he slid the finger inside. It was warm and smooth and Zach was surprised at how clean it felt. Frankie hissed for a second before moaning and rocking back against his hand. Zach continued to kiss Frankie, smiling into it as he finger fucked his ass. This was beyond sexy.

“Use another.” Frankie guided, speaking through the kiss and Zach tried another finger. At first there was a lot of resistance but soon he felt it loosening up, and he understood what they were doing better now. Before long they were on the third lubed finger and Frankie was panting with need and Zach felt like his cock might burst if it didn’t find release.

“Are we good?” He asked. Frankie frantically nodded his head, seemingly incapable of words, and he slid a condom into Zach’s hand. He must have gotten it from his bag with the lube. Zach quickly rolled it on and then got on top of Frankie, ready to fuck him for the first time. Distantly, his screamed ‘I can’t believe this is happening!’ but he was beyond clear thinking.

As Zach rolled on top, though, Frankie seemed to be turning over. And he realized that you probably don’t usually fuck guys face to face. A part of him was a little disappointed and his face may have fallen as he said “Oh,” Frankie realized what was happening and turned back on his back, pulling Zach down for a kiss.

“You want to do it this way?” He asked.

“Yeah, well no, I mean, I don’t know…” Zach said. He was a little embarrassed by his inexperience.

“I just thought because it is easier from behind, but I love doing it face to face, then I can look at you. You can handle it.” He smiled, and as he talked he had been pouring lube on his fingers. He ran them up and down Zach’s erection, spreading the lube, and then on himself. When he was done he wiped his hand on the bedspread and pulled Zach forward for a kiss.

Hovering over Frankie’s body, Zach trembled in anticipation. A lot had led up to this moment. But without too much thought he guided himself to the hole and slowly pushed himself into Frankie. It was so tight, and warm, and fuck it felt so damn good Zach couldn’t believe it. He slid right up to his hilt and stayed there, pushing his lips to Frankie’s.

Frankie had hissed in pain at first but already he was making sounds of pleasure and it was turning Zach on. He was fucking dominating Frankie’s ass. Finally. He’d only been secretly fantasizing about this day for three and a half months. “Oh God,” He uttered, almost in reverence of the moment. He could hardly contain himself. “Are you good?”

“Yeah baby, oh my God Zach, yeah. You can go.” Frankie replied, pushing back into him. And with that, Zach pulled out almost all the way and started to thrust. He went slow at first, worried that he would hurt Frankie. But when he heard the noises coming out of him, he couldn’t help but speed up. Before long he was slamming into him, them both exclaiming and moaning without abandon. Zach didn’t even care that this was a hotel and someone could hear. This was the best fucking sex of his entire life, he couldn’t stop if he tried.

“Right there!” Frankie screamed, and when Zach repeated the move and heard the noise that followed it pushed him almost to the edge he was almost ready. Putting his weight on one arm, Zach reached between them to grab Frankie’s rock hard erection, pumping it hard, hoping to get his timing just right.

But barely a second later, Frankie was coming hard on their chests between them, and the sexiness of the moment was too much. Zach exploded hard into his own mind blowing orgasm, groaning so loud he probably sounded like an animal, and collapsing on top of Frankie.

For a minute, they just laid there, panting, Zach still inside Frankie. Then, slowly, he pulled out and disposed of the condom quickly and returned back to Frankie’s side. They both still were sticky and covered, but Zach was so content just to lay together, he couldn’t believe the high he was on right now.

They laid there in silence for a moment, before smiling, Zach looked up at Frankie. “So…” he said, pausing for drama. “That just happened.”

He couldn’t help it, he started giggling. And then Frankie joined in, and before long they were laughing in each other’s arms. Both just riding the high of their shared love and intense physical connection.

And Zach never wanted the feeling to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! I hope you're enjoying the series! Please leave a kudos/comment and let me know how you like it/if you want more.


	5. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach has gone past the point of no return with Frankie. How will he handle the aftermath?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut this time, just a long convo between Zach and Frankie about what is happening with them and how they plan on handling it.

The high Zach was on lasted the rest of the morning. He and Frankie had spent it in blissful solitude, neither even checking their phone. They spent their time lazing about in each other’s arms, making out, talking about anything and everything. Well, everything but the big elephant in the room.

They had already had two pretty deep conversations about what was happening and how Zach felt about it, but there was one big question neither of them had either asked or answered, and they both seemed to be dancing around the issue, neither wanting to break the spell and spoil the wonderful moods they were both in. The question of course was ‘what next? What do we do now?’ The question would pop into Zach’s head every now and then but he would repress it, trying to live in the moment and enjoy every second of this that he could.

But around 12:30 he was getting pretty hungry, and it was clear that their bubble would have to burst, at least to get food. He had been ignoring it for the past hour but just as he was cuddling into Frankie’s side, thinking ‘This is perfect’, his stomach gave a loud growl. Frankie shifted on the couch and looked at Zach.

“We need to eat. I’m hungry too.” Reluctantly, Zach sat up, stretching a little.

“I know, I just didn’t want to leave this room. I like it here. You’re here, and everyone else is out there.” He pouted a little, he was getting butterflies about the thought of going into the real world again. The bliss bubble had burst and in came all the doubt and worry, pouring in from the outside like a splash of cold water.

Frankie smiled and used his two index fingers to lift the frowning corners of Zach’s mouth into a smile. “Don’t get so upset, it’s food. You love eating!” Zach couldn’t help it, he felt the corners of his mouth lifting on their own into a smirk, and Frankie withdrew his hands.

“Yeah, but everything here is so perfect. I don’t want to leave.”

Frankie hesitated, but said “We could order room service. I’m here for whatever you want, babe, I told you that.” The ‘But’ went unspoken, but Zach heard it anyway. He knew Frankie too well.

“But?” He prompted.

“No but! But…” he continued, and they both laughed a little. “But I think it’s time we faced the real world a little. We should figure out a plan.”

“Didn’t we already talk about this?”

“Yes, we decided to keep it between us and the people we love, and I think we should get a publicist to help us with the public part of it. We can do that whenever you’re ready.”

“Exactly.”

“But…” Frankie continued.

“But what?”

“But how do you plan to do the first part? Are we going to start with your parents? Today? Soon? If we go back to your place today at all, am I your bro, your best friend, your boyfriend?”

Zach groaned and fell back against the couch. “Can’t we just stay here forever?”

Frankie smiled and curled into him. “I wish we could. But we’ve only got the room until tomorrow. We could stay here today, but we’re going to have to face it eventually.” That earned another groan from Zach.

“Ok, let’s stay here today then.” Zach said, feeling cowardly.

Frankie paused. Zach could see him bite back the no doubt sound advice he wanted to give, and said “Ok, babe, I love you. I’m here for you.” And he squeezed Zach reassuringly with the arms that were already around him. Despite the words being perfect and exactly what he wanted to hear, and Frankie’s unconditional support right now meant everything to Zach, they weighed heavily on Zach. He’d gotten what he wanted. He could stay here another day and face this decision tomorrow.

But Frankie was being a big person here and Zach needed to too. There was something about Frankie that inspired Zach to be a better person. It sounded stupid and cliché and even hearing it in his own brain Zach wanted to scoff but it was true. Frankie made Zach want to impress him. By being healthier, more successful, more mature.

Basically Zach wanted to feel worthy of Frankie. Not that he had bad self esteem, he didn’t. He’d always actually been accused of being egotistical more than anything, but that was mostly a front. He just felt in awe of how level Frankie always was, how together his life seemed, how self-assured he was in his decisions, all while having the body of a Greek God while maintaining like 200 social media accounts.

If Frankie could do all of that, and Zach wanted to be a major part of his life (and he did, he knew that now), then Zach was going to have to stop making the easy decisions in life. He was probably going to have to cut back on weed, get a proper job (whatever it may be), take steps to get out of his parents’ house. He had already started the body improvements. He wanted to get big and cut for Frankie. Like Caleb. He knew it was obvious but he hoped Frankie wouldn’t call him on it.

But the fact was, Zach needed to stop making the easy decisions in life if he ever wanted to do anything other than coast by, never really feeling true happiness or accomplishment. And it started here. Now. With this.

Frankie had been patiently waiting, it was clear that Zach was lost in thought. He absentmindedly stroked his thumbs against Zach’s skin. It was soothing for Zach. He was feeling better as he said “No, let’s do this. Like a bandaid, it’s only going to be worse if we drag it out.” Frankie bounced a little, hugging Zach tight, and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

“I’m so proud of you.” He said. “I can’t wait to meet them!” Zach couldn’t help smiling, Frankie seemed genuinely enthused. The problem was that they should have already met. They’d had a few solid opportunities and even concrete plans to do so already, but Zach’s parents had gotten out of every single one. He knew they didn’t like him very much, it was going to be hard.

“Pizzle’s going to be really excited.” Zach said, trying to stay positive. “I can’t wait to tell him. He couldn’t care less if I have a boyfriend, I know it.” This thought warmed Zach’s heart. He really wasn’t worried about his brother at all, and his brother meant more to him than anyone. ‘Except Frankie.’ His mind reminded him, and it struck him for a moment. It was true. Up until now, Peyton had literally been the most important person in Zach’s life. But now, it was like Frankie owned half his heart. He was still obsessed with his little broski but it was interesting to notice his priorities were already changing, now that he and Frankie were together.

Frankie clapped his hands together “OH MY GOD, I’m dying to meet him! I feel like I know him already from you. I really hope he likes me.”

“Are you kidding me? I think you were Pizzle’s favourite, even more than me. Him and mom had a big fight about it actually.” As usual, words spewed out of Zach’s mouth with no filter. He felt his face drop immediately as the last few words left his lips. He didn’t want Frankie to know that.

Frankie’s smile turned sad. “They don’t like me.” Is all he said. Zach shook his head.

“No, they don’t know you. How could they know you and not like you? Besides, they’re my parents, if I like you they have to like you.” Zach said earnestly.

Frankie let out a soft sad sounding chuckle. “I don’t know if you know how parents work.” Zach noted that Frankie seemed to really care about what his parents thought of him. “So basically we’re going there to not only tell them their oldest son is dating a man, but we’re telling them he’s dating a man they don’t like.”

Zach couldn’t help it, he kind of laughed. “Basically.”

Frankie tossed his hands up, dramatically shrugging. “Well fuck, then that’s what we’re going to do!” They both laughed a bit, relaxing back onto the couch. After a moment of silence, Frankie continued. “Do you know what it is they don’t like about me? Was it something I said that I can apologize for? I said some pretty bad shit, but any time I said something bad I was either lying or heartbroken, and it was all because we were playing a game for—“

“Half a million dollars.” Zach interjected. He didn’t want Frankie to torture himself with all this. He understood. “Yeah, Rose. I know. I said some bad shit about you too but I don’t even have the game to blame, I just said some stupid shit I shouldn’t have because I was emotional and I can be an asshole sometimes. People say bad shit about people they don’t always mean. Or they mean it for a second but, like, instantly they change their mind. You don’t have to apologize about anything. Not to me, and if you don’t have to apologize to me you shouldn’t have to to them.”

They both stayed silent for a minute. Both were thinking. Frankie broke the silence first. “Then what is it?” He asked.

“Honestly?

“Yes.”

“It was probably some of the bad shit you said about me.” At this Frankie jumped up in outrage because Zach had just told him it wasn’t that, but Zach guided him back down, laughing. “You shouldn’t have to apologize, I’ve told them a hundred times it was just the game, they know that half of what we said seemed genuine on cameras but we were acting a lot more than people give us credit for.”

“Seriously. Sometimes it was hard to remember who I really was…”

Zach smirked. “Especially when you were pretending to be someone you really weren’t.” This got a bit of a smile from Frankie. Good. Zach continued his earlier train of thought. “I think the real problem is you were the guy that woke this part of me up. They see it, even if they’re denying it. And they’ve always thought they were tolerant. I think they’re, like, blaming you for having to face all this, to learn these bad things about themselves. They thought they were into gay rights and weren’t prejudiced, but I don’t think they thought they’d ever be faced with it from me or Peyton. And I don’t think they like it.”

“Yet.” Frankie added. “They will though. They just have to get used to it.”

“Or they won’t, and…” Zach said weakly, leaving his worst fears unsaid.

“Zachary Colin Rance, have some faith in your parents! They’re not going to disown you because you fell in love with a man.” Frankie seemed to be over his earlier bout of trepidation and he was back to being enthusiastic. This is why they were perfect for each other. The second one of them were down, the other would rise to the occasion to pick them up.

“Yeah, we’ll see. Like, we’ll literally see, because this is going down. Soon. And then we’re coming back the second we’re done and I’m going to fuck you into the mattress. I have a feeling I will have a lot of aggression to take out.” He gave Frankie a blazing look. He meant it.

Frankie bit his lip, flirting with his eyes. “I can handle it, Daddy.” He said in his Marilyn voice. Zach felt the corner of his mouth rise. They held each other’s gaze for a moment before both deciding to lunge forward, meeting in a passionate deep kiss. It was the type of kiss that progresses fast, and it was almost painful for Zach to shut it down.

He pulled away, gasping for breath, and Frankie pouted and reached forward with his hands, groping his body and groin. Zach giggled as he slapped Frankie’s hand away and rolled to get away from him. “Frankiiiieee stop!” He giggled some more as Frankie rolled with him, trying to grope any lude or private place he could get.

“Oh come on, Daddy! Just a little taste!” Frankie urged again as Marilyn and Zach erupted in giggles and got to his feet backing up.

“We need to go find my parents wherever they are and get this over with. I can’t take this!” He laughed, and he backed up slowly, swatting away Frankie, all the way to the bathroom where he brushed his teeth and the two of them got ready to go out.

A little while later, Frankie had picked out his and Zach’s outfit (Zach had already resigned himself to this fate, but he was cool with it because Frankie had amazing taste), and Zach was picking up his phone to call his parents. This was the longest he had gone without looking at it since he was in the Big Brother house and while he wasn’t surprised to see the astronomical numbers in red above the Twitter and Instagram icons, he was a little surprised to see that he had missed 27 text messages and 6 missed calls. His stomach dropped a little.

A few of the texts were from Cody and his bro Paul, one from Beastmode, a few from Pizzle (those were cute and made Zach smile), but most were from his parents. They seemed to be acting like he hadn’t told them he wasn’t coming back last night. Didn’t he tell them? Uh oh. Every one of the missed calls was from either his mom or his Dad’s cell.

“So I may have forgotten to tell my parents that I wasn’t coming back last night.” Zach tried to say casually, but he knew his voice gave away his fear at getting in trouble with his parents. He knew that he was a grown man, but he couldn’t help the effect they still held over him.

Frankie ran out from the bedroom. “What!?”

“I think I just told them I was going out and I’d see them later. I mean, this is still technically later…” He tried. It was weak logic and he knew it.

“Do they even know you’re with me?” Frankie demanded. He had his answer in the way Zach’s eyes dropped to the side. “Zachary Colin Rance! Do you WANT them to hate me?”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s just—“

“I’m sorry!”

“But, I just want them to—“  
“Frankie, I’m sorry, ok? I was worried about what they’d say if I told them I was seeing you. They shut down every plan we had last week! I don’t know what it is about them, when they get really set on something I can’t seem to say no. It’s like, I know I’m an adult, but it’s like they can still control me like a puppet if they want to.”

Frankie’s face fell a little at this. Zach thought he may have found one of Frankie’s insecurities and his heart broke a little for doing it to him. Zach always thought of Frankie as being this emotional rock that was so logical and smart and together. Zach was the one with wild insecurities and anxiety. But looking at how Frankie’s face fell every time Zach said something stupid that could be taken the wrong way, he knew that Frankie was terrified this was going to all be taken away from him. ‘Same, Frankie, same.’ He thought, reaching out to touch him. He needed to touch him.

“They couldn’t, I mean, you wouldn’t let them… I mean they’re your family, and…” Frankie uncharacteristically stammered over the words but Zach knew what he meant.

“No, not this time. No matter what they say they can’t stop this.” He gestured between the two of them. “Nothing can. You’re going to get sick of me because I never want to leave you again.” At this, Frankie melted a little.

“Awwwww, I love you so much Zach!” Frankie said, pulling him into a tight hug.

“I love you too, babe.” Zach smiled over his shoulder. Then, pulling away, “Let’s go get this over with.”

“Who knows, maybe it’ll go well!” Frankie smiled, turning off the lights in the room and making sure they had everything.

“If it goes well, instead of me fucking you into the mattress you can fuck me.” Zach joked from near the door. Frankie poked his head around the corner, shaking it slightly but smiling.

“Not yet, baby. I want you to like it so we have to get you ready slowly. It’ll be a while.”

Zach was surpised to feel almost a little disappointed, but then excited at the thought of whatever ‘getting ready’ might involve. He felt his dick twitch as blood rushed to it at the thought. Fuck, Frankie could turn him on so easily. He couldn’t wait til later.

Finally, Frankie was ready at the front door, wrapping his arms around Zach’s waist, and leaning in for a little peck on the lips. “Let’s go meet the parents!” He smiled. And the smile Zach returned was absolutely genuine. Because fuck whatever was about to happen. Fuck it all. Because he had Frankie J. Grande in his arms and he was never going to let that change ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know how you felt about it in the comments or leave a kudos if you liked it :)
> 
> Another chapter in the morning.


	6. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come to tell Zach's parents... I'd really love to hear if you guys thought i handled this ok.
> 
> Please note I want Jill to come off as nothing more than a loving, concerned, angry parent. I kind of based her off my own mom if that helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut, thus is the "coming out" chapter

The drive from the hotel didn’t take long. Actually it didn’t take long enough, and Zach and Frankie had been forced to make a Starbucks pit stop to stall for time. When Zach had finally reached his Dad, who quickly handed off the phone to his Mom, Zach found out they were out on the golf course with Peyton. His Mom immediately shot down his idea to meet them there. They were both obviously mad. Zach just hoped it was because they were worried about him not coming home, not because of who he was with.

After Zach had gotten them to agree to meet him at their house for lunch which he promised to bring home from their favourite sandwich place (Zach figured a bribe couldn’t hurt), there was an awkward silence. “…so who were you out with all night?” She asked, almost reluctantly. Like she knew the answer and didn’t want to hear it. Zach took a deep breath before responding.

“Frankie.” Was all he said. No jokes, no explanations, no evasion. Just the answer to the question she had asked. Zach was actually impressed with himself. His first instinct had been to dance around the question, maybe even to lie a little to soften the blow. Say there were other people there too or something. Or tell her that nothing happened between them (even though it definitely did).

But as he was taking that breath to answer, Frankie had smiled at him from the driver’s seat and reached his right hand over to hold Zach’s left. He was giving him strength, and it was working. Zach found the courage to answer the question straight. His direct approach must have worked, because there was another brief pause before his mom answered simply.

“Is he coming for lunch?” No yelling, no swearing so far. It was going well.

“Yeah Mom, he’s driving right now.” At this Frankie glanced over again before returning to watch the road, and Zach smiled. It made the seconds that were ticking by in silence easier to take. Finally she responded.

“Okay. We’ll be home in 45.” Again another silence. Normally this is where she’d say ‘love you, bye’ or something like that. But Zach could tell she didn’t want to be affectionate like that right now, but she couldn’t just hang up either.

“Bye Mom. Love you.” The pause that followed before she decided to say “love you” back hurt more than Zach cared to admit, but he made the conscious decision to focus on the fact that at least she had said it in the end.

When Zach hit the red ‘End Call’ button on his screen he exhaled deeply and flopped forward like a deflated balloon. Frankie reached over and rubbed his back.

“You okay babe?” Frankie asked. Zach looked over at him from his hunched position, his elbows on his knees propping up his head with his hands.

“What if this goes terribly?” He asked. Probably for the tenth time now.

Frankie smiled. “Then you move to New York with me and do improv or stand up and go to every Rock of Ages show I’m in and then we do Amazing Race and then we get married and then have beautiful babies and at some point along the way they’ll be BEGGING to get back in your life!” Zach couldn’t help it. He laughed. He was stressed beyond reason but he laughed anyway. How could he seriously be worried when the person he loved beyond all else loved him back. And not only that, he loved him enough to joke about marriage and kids.

‘Marriage! Kids!’ Zach’s mind screamed. But he wasn’t unhappy or freaked out. He hadn’t thought about it before but he already instantly knew that he wanted that with Frankie. In fact, he was already calculating what the appropriate timeline would be. He didn’t want to seem too eager. ‘Like, a year isn’t too soon to get engaged?’ He thought. And instantly the bad mood was gone and he forgot about his parents. He was distracted. He sat there, staring out the window unseeingly for a few minutes, seeing visions dance in his head. Before long Frankie noticed and poked his leg.

“Did I freak you out?” He asked, sounding a little nervous. “I was just joking about getting married and having kids.” At this, Zach’s head jerked up to look at Frankie.

“You were?” He asked, surprised by the flood of disappointment that he felt.

“Well… yeah?” Frankie looked over, confused, but quickly had to look back at the road ahead. A moment later they pulled up to a red light and Frankie looked over to study Zach’s face. “Like it would be crazy for me to be talking about that stuff right now.”

“Yeah… that’s true.” Zach agreed. But he didn’t sound convinced and Frankie looked at him a moment longer until he noticed the traffic moving around him and he quickly accelerated out of the intersection.

“Like, we just made it official last night, it would be crazy to talk about weddings or babies.” Frankie repeated, almost sounding like he was trying to convince himself as much as Zach. “It was a joke, obviously.”

“Obviously.” Zach agreed. But the atmosphere in the car was suddenly tense. They both sat in silence for a minute before the tension was killing Zach. He knew that Frankie wasn’t joking, that obviously they were destined to be together and have a family and they both obviously wanted it, but it was just way too soon for sane people to be talking about stuff like that. I mean, they hadn’t even come out to Zach’s parents yet.

Zach started blushing, and he tried to hold the smile back. He peeked at Frankie from the corner of his eyes. He was bursting to be enthusiastic but he was trying to have some restraint. “I see you smiling like an idiot. What is it?” Frankie said in mock solemnity.

Zach let the smile break free and it wrapped from ear to ear as he turned his face to look at Frankie’s. “You totally want to marry me and have a million babies!” He laughed.

“Zach! It’s too soon!” Frankie admonished, but he was smiling.

“Roses or Orchids for the wedding?” Zach teased some more.

“Zach!!!” Frankie laughed.

“So will our first son be Frankie Jr or Zach Jr?”

“ZACHARY RANCE!!!” Frankie shouted but he was in hysterics. Both of them laughed until they were out of breath. Soon they pulled up at the Starbucks and Zach’s chest was still pumping as they sat there in happy silence. He looked over at Frankie with love in his eyes.

“I know it’s early. But I legit want to marry you.” At Frankie’s dropped jaw Zach added. “This isn’t a proposal yet though!” And suddenly he was distracted again. “Wait, so who proposes in a gay relationship?” He asked, genuinely curious.

Frankie scrunched up his face like he didn’t actually know the answer. “I don’t know, I guess whoever wants to get married the most gets to propose?” Zach nodded his head like he understood and they both sat in silence for a moment, facing forward but watching each other from the side of their eyes. Then, they both jumped around and at the same time blurted out

“Marry me!”. They both laughed, and Frankie quickly followed with a ‘Jinx!’ to which Zach rolled his eyes. Frankie continued, “Well I guess we both want to propose! I think maybe it also would come down to who can come up with a ring first.”

“You know, I guess getting proposed to wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world…” Zach replied, trying to hold back a smile. Frankie laughed.

“That’s the Zach I love! Don’t worry baby, I’ll bling you out so bad guys will see you’re taken from a mile away.” Zach smiled, content, and leaned over for a kiss.

“Good. Because I am taken.” Their lips touched sweetly and softly and Zach smiled into it before kissing again and then pulling back. “But, like… We’re not engaged now or anything, are we?”

“No Rose,” Frankie said dryly, “you’ll know when we’re engaged. Your hand will be heavier.”

Zach smiled. “Good because I think my mom might actually have a heart attack.”

“Let’s just come out as a couple first?” Frankie said more than asked.

“Sounds good.”

They were both more relaxed over the next 20 minutes they spent at Starbucks sipping on Pumpkin Spice Lattes. Zach was feeling more content and confident in his decision and Frankie’s constant presence and assurance was bolstering him for what was to come. With about 15 minutes to go until his parents said they’d be home, Zach and Frankie went to pick up the sandwiches and then headed to Zach’s house.

As they pulled up in the driveway, Frankie looked over at Zach. “Ready?” He asked.

“As I’ll ever be. Let’s do this.” He replied, getting out of the car.

When Zach opened the front door a moment later, Peyton was right there. It looked like they were just getting home, Peyton was putting his things away in the hall cupboard. He froze for a second before a huge toothy grin split his face. But then Zach saw his eyes dart over his shoulder and if it was possible, his smile got even bigger.

“FRANKIE!!!” He shouted, and he pushed past Zach to give Frankie a hug. Frankie was glad to return it and squeezed him tight before holding him out at arms length, his hands on his shoulders and said.

“Peyton! I’m so glad to finally meet you! Let me get a look at you.” Peyton stood up taller. “I see who got all the good Rance genes!”

Peyton blushed as Zach added “That’s my broski! They got all the mistakes out with me.”

“No…” Peyton laughed.

“Uh yeah, bro! You’re smarter, funnier, a better golfer, better looking, and a better lady killer than I ever was at your age!”

Peyton laughed at that. “Yeah but that’s only because you don’t like girls!” He said as openly and candidly as only a child could. He was passing no judgement, meaning nothing bad by it. He already seemed to have moved on, as he finished putting his things away, like this was the least consequential thing he had ever said. Zach just stood there, stunned. Frankie stood frozen as well. He looked between Zach and Peyton and mouthed at Zach ‘Does he know?’

Zach shook his head, but then shrugged his shoulders because he didn’t know. He’d never told him, at least. Zach hadn’t even really known until the day before. He decided to ask him. “What do you mean?”

Peyton looked up from his golf bag that he was organizing. “About what?” He seemed confused.

“That I don’t like girls.”

“Well you don’t, do you?” Peyton asked, still confused.

“I never said that to you though, did you hear it somewhere?” Zach asked.

“No, but you never talk about them and I never see you with any and… isn’t Frankie your boyfriend?” He asked, and Zach thought he seemed genuinely perplexed as to why they were even talking about this. He almost seemed like he was wondering why the hell Zach was asking this in front of his boyfriend. Like Zach was being rude.

“Uhhhh…” Zach didn’t know how to respond.

“So yes.” Peyton replied and smiled knowingly. Frankie couldn’t help but fall in love with the kid right there.

“Shhhh…” Frankie put his finger to his own lips and eyed towards the rest of the house where they could hear Zach’s parents moving around. “We’re going to tell them today.”

Peyton nodded but raised his eyebrows. “Might be rough, broski.” He said to Zach.

“They pissed?” Zach asked.

“Yeah. I think mostly because you didn’t come home last night.”

“Well that’s fine. It was a dick move not telling them. But you think… you think they’ll be ok with Frankie?” Instantly Zach’s mind admonished him: ‘You’re going to a 10 year old for reassurance!?’ But he was nervous, and he respected his brother. The kid was goofy but also wise beyond his years. Until Frankie had come along, he had literally been his best friend.

Peyton looked uncomfortable for the first time. He looked at Frankie apologetically. “I defended you all summer.” It wasn’t lost on either Frankie or Zach that he had avoided the question.

“Let’s do this.” Zach said, a look of determination on his face. He needed to get this out of the way and see his parents right now. He reached into the bag he carried and got out the sandwich he had picked up for Peyton. “Probably better to eat this in the family room, broski.”

Peyton took the sandwich and said “Thanks,” heading toward where the family room must be. Before he turned the corner he turned back and said “It was awesome to meet you, Frankie!” And his smile was so genuine, Zach felt his heart grow a little. He was so glad they’d run into Peyton before his parents. He’d now successfully came out to a member of his family and the world hadn’t ended. And judging by Peyton’s reaction, it hadn’t even changed. If only it could be this easy with his Mom and Dad.

Zach felt Frankie’s hand find his own, and then lift it to his mouth to kiss it. When Frankie moved to separate their hands, Zach held on tight. Looking over at Frankie, he said “I might need the support.” So Frankie squeezed their grip and they headed in towards the kitchen together.

Zach’s mom looked up as they walked in, and her eyes immediately locked on their interlocked hands. “Really Zachary? That’s how you’re going to walk in here after disappearing last night? I kind of thought you’d try to lead up to it but here you are just blasting it in your father’s and my face.” She said, obviously trying to hold back her temper.

Zach stopped in his tracks. “What…?” was all he could say. Words were failing him.

Zach felt Frankie trying to drop his hand so he held on tighter. He felt kind of like he was going to faint. “Jill…” he heard his Dad say, coming over from across the room, trying to calm her rising temper.

“No, Kevin!” She shouted. “I tried to be calm but he stayed out all night, he could have been GOD KNOWS WHERE, doing ANYTHING, and he then he calls us up for lunch and traipses in here hand in hand with this man like NOTHING IS WRONG!” Zach stood there, his mouth hanging open, in sheer horror. This is usually where he would either shut down and let his parents control him or he would get turnt up and go Zach Attack on them and the fight would rage uncontrollably. He didn’t want either of those things to happen right now.

The room filled with awful silence as no one knew just what to say. Frankie couldn’t bear it. “Mrs. Rance…” He tried.

“NO!” She interrupted. “I’m sorry Frankie but maybe you should go. I think Kevin and I need to have a discussion with our son…”

Finally, Zach had found his voice. “That’s NOT happening, Mom.” He said, matter of factly. At her dumbstruck expression, Zach continued. “Frankie isn’t going anywhere.”

“This is still my house.” She said quietly and authoritatively.

“Then I’ll leave.” Suddenly her look of anger changed to a look of horror.

“Zachary!” She gasped.

“Now, Zach…” His dad stepped in, now standing next to his wife.

“No Dad, not if you guys are going to be like this!”

“Like what, exactly?” His mom asked, acid in her tone. “Like a concerned parent who worries when her son leaves the house and doesn’t come back and he could be dead or WORSE!” Zach couldn’t help it, he snorted a laugh. “DON’T LAUGH RIGHT NOW!” She shouted, but Zach was laughing.

“Worse than dead?” He jibed. He thought he saw his mom’s mouth quiver as she held back a smile.

“Stop it.” She replied, but he could tell she wasn’t as mad.

“I’m sorry. Mom, Dad, I’m sorry! I didn’t call and I should have. I’m an asshole.” He let the last word land for a moment and when no one disagreed with him, he continued. “And if it wasn’t obvious, we’re here to talk to you about something.”

As Zach drew in a big breath, getting ready for the reveal of his life, his dad interrupted. “We know, Zach. Even before this unsubtle attempt at telling us we knew.” Zach held the breath he had drawn in for a moment, before letting it out slowly. He looked from one parent to the next.

“This would be less awkward if Frankie wasn’t here…” His mom said, and with this she had all three men’s attention. Zach instantly felt slapped and he looked sideways, worried about Frankie. He saw Frankie subtly nod him encouragement, and felt his hand squeeze his once more.

“Why?” Zach asked.

“Because I don’t think he’s right for you!” She said, boldly, pulling her face in an ‘I’m sorry but it’s how I feel’ kind of expression.

“Because he’s not a girl!” Zach automatically assumed, getting ready to fight. He dropped Frankie’s hand to run his fingers through and tug at his hair.

“No that’s not it.” She replied, and Zach noticed his Dad looking embarrassed and uncomfortable. He had the feeling that maybe he didn’t really agree with what she was about to say.

“How can it be anything other than that!?” Zach challenged. He had come in here so ready to fight over the right to be in a gay relationship, he was confused and off put by how this was all going.

“I think I’d be fine with it if he was anyone else.” She said haughtily.

“EXCUSE ME?” Zach said, completely caught off guard. How could anyone not like Frankie!? At least his dad had the grace to be looking completely embarrassed.

His mom looked awkwardly at Frankie before continuing. “Zachary, he said awful things about you!”

“So? I said awful things about him! Did you hear that stuff too?”

“Yes but that was after…”

“After he got manipulated into making a dumb move. You don’t know what it was like in there! I can’t believe this…”

“We had the feeds, we saw…”

“FUCK the feeds.” Zach was getting mad and he felt a rant coming on. “How can you blame him for anything? We fell in love with each other but poor fucking Frankie had to deal with my closeted ass leading him on and then shutting him down all summer! He didn’t know WHAT to think, I can’t believe this. I can’t believe I was so worried that you wouldn’t be ok with me dating Frankie because he was a guy, but that’s not what you have a problem with? Like, are you even serious? You’re letting something he said on a TV SHOW affect your judgement! You know I don’t actually want Victoria to die, right? Like, you can tell the difference when I say things I don’t mean?”

“Zachary, I—“ Zach ignored Frankie looking like he wished he could melt into the floor as he could see his Mom’s resolve crumbling. His adrenaline was pumping and he went in for the kill.

“I said some bad shit about you in there too, did you hear that? Do you hate me?” He challenged.

“Of course not, you didn’t mean—“

“Of course not, because you FORGIVE ME. Mom, Dad, PLEASE FUCKING FORGIVE HIM! He’s sorry. Right, Frankie?” And Zach turned to look at Frankie finally, as did both of his parents. Frankie felt the horrible weight of the moment and the silence stretch on before he managed to raggedly shake his head.

“SO sorry.” He agreed. “I love him, I wish I could take back everything bad I ever said, whether I meant it or not.” Zach was nodding as Frankie spoke, his eyes welling with tears.

“See? PLEASE mom, don’t you see how much I love him?”

“Zach, I just want you to be happy, and—“

“And Frankie makes me happier than I’ve ever been in my entire life.”

Zach’s mom opened her mouth to respond but then exhaled and closed it again. His dad cleared his throat. “I just wanted to say that I don’t like some of what you said in the house, Frankie.” He paused and looked at Frankie who was looking apologetic. “But I also loved a lot of what you said about him too. I can see that you love him. Jill, isn’t that really what we want for him? I wouldn’t want the whole world to hear some of the things we might have said about each other after fights over the years…”

There was a stretch of silence that was broken when Zach sniffled a little. He was getting over the tears and blinking them away, feeling the tide changing in the room. Suddenly, he felt really hopeful. Then Frankie spoke up. “Mrs. Rance, please know that I know I have a lot to make up for. I just ask for the chance to try. I love Zach so much I really would do anything for him. I’ll make up for it for the rest of my life if you need me to.”

He was so earnest and heartfelt Zach felt the tears coming on all over again and he couldn’t help it, he pulled Frankie into his side and leaned over to kiss his neck. And to his parents’ credit, neither of them looked away. He actually thought he saw his mom holding back a smile.

“Okay stop being cute while I’m trying to be mad. You still stayed out all night, Zachary.” She tried to be stern but Zach was already grinning from ear to ear.

“I’m sorry Mom, never again. I love you!” He exclaimed as he pulled his mom and then his dad in for a big bear hug, relief pouring out of him as he squeezed them tight. His Mom peeked around Zach’s arm at Frankie who was now standing alone.

“I’m sorry, Frankie. I’ll… I’ll try.” She smiled and Zach reached out and pulled Frankie into the hug, releasing them all a moment later.

“Did you say you were bringing home sandwiches?” His Dad asked, moving towards the kitchen table.

“Yeah Dad, let’s EAT.” Zach laughed, and he felt a million pounds lighter. He slid his hand along Frankie’s back as he walked past him helping his mom get dishes, and he retrieved the bag of deli sandwiches from the sideboard. Life was fucking good. Zach couldn’t believe this was finally off his chest.

Over lunch, they talked about a lot of things. Some of it had to do with their relationship, their plans for the public, most of it was learning about Frankie. Zach could watch as they fell in love with him, just like he had, instantly. His charisma was undeniable.

Zach smiled at Frankie who returned the smile with a heat that sent a shock right to Zach’s groin. Then he felt a foot on his leg, travelling upwards. But Frankie was a dancer and had body control for days, Zach knew his parents couldn’t tell. But they’d be able to tell by the look on his face if Frankie’s foot got any higher.

Right before his foot found its’ target, Zach stood up and saw a slight frown form on Frankie’s face. “Mom, Dad, mind if I show Frankie around the house?”

“No, sweetie, that’s fine. Thanks for lunch.” His mom replied, getting up to clear their plates and the paper wrappers. And then as an afterthought, she turned to Frankie. “And Frankie…” He paused and looked at her. “I can tell this is serious… as long as you and Zach are together… as far as I’m concerned you’re family.” Zach felt his cheeks heat up as he saw Frankie’s eyes sparkle and he thought he might cry. Zach’s Dad clapped Frankie on the back as he walked by, echoing the sentiment.

It took him a moment to find the words, but Frankie managed to say “Jill, Kevin, you don’t know how much that means to me.” And with that Zach pulled him from the room, giddy with relief and needing to get behind the closed door of his bed room as soon as possible.

He needed Frankie. Now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know if you're liking this or if I should continue. I'm not sure if there's a big market for zankie fanfic anymore after the twitter/tumblr explosion of Nov 6th. I won't jump ship, I just want to know if you guys want more :)


	7. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach is so relieved, happy and amped up after things went well with his parents that he is desperate for some sort of physical release. He leads Frankie up to his childhood room with only one thing on his mind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place solely in Zach’s bedroom, so... Smut alert!
> 
> This is the last chapter to be uploaded. I'll try to write more soon but I'll be extra motivated if I know you guys enjoy it ;) *shameless*

As he’d done a million times before, Zach carefully closed his bedroom door to conceal the noise. He didn’t want his parents to know that he’d taken Frankie straight to his room, or that the door was shut, or what he was about to do…

As soon as the door shut he closed the distance between he and Frankie in two long strides, his hands cupping his face and moving in for a deep kiss as he continued to walk Frankie right back against the wall. Frankie let out a soft moan as Zach kissed him deeply, his tongue dominating the dance, exploring Frankie’s mouth as his hips ground Frankie into the wall. It was intense and fucking sexy. Zach was so amped up by the events of last night and today, he needed to let out all the pent up emotion and energy or he felt like he’d explode.

After a minute Zach’s tongue retreated and he bit Frankie’s lip, panting as he caught his breath. Then he pulled back and smiled hugely at Frankie, who still seemed a little dazed by the intensity of the kiss. Zach just looked at him, his mouth open but smiling widely, his eyes open wide and eyebrows raised. It was his ‘can you believe this!?’ face, and he was nailing it because he seriously couldn’t believe what had just happened.

“Frankiiie!” He finally said, almost shouting but still remembering he had to stay quiet. He was full of unrestrained jubilation, he couldn’t stay still. He wanted to run a lap around the block or something he was so amped up. Instead, he grabbed Frankie by the shoulders and threw him towards his bed, leaping on top of him and pinning him down while showering him with kisses and nibbles. Frankie squirmed and giggled as Zach pulled back, sitting upright and looking down at Frankie who was still pinned beneath him. Zach panted a little, out of breath.

“Can you believe this, Frankie!? I’m so fucking happy right now… I don’t…” He looked around and then back down at Frankie, smiling with his eyebrows raised. “I don’t know what to do, I’m just so happy! Like, this is insane, bro…”

Frankie coughed a little at the title but the smile remained on his face, he was over the moon happy for Zach, and ecstatic that this was finally happening. But he still didn’t like to be called bro. Zach smiled apologetically. “I’m sorry, babe. Habit. I’ll stop.” He smiled down at Frankie, dimples forming in his cheeks and he leaned down to seductively kiss Frankie’s neck, and between kisses he whispered “I’m sorry” again, and then nipped at the sensitive skin beneath Frankie’s ear and elicited a moan. At this, Zach ground his hips against Frankie’s just right, and he knew they both caught some really good friction. He could feel that Frankie was getting hard and he’d been sporting a half chub since Frankie’s footsie game at the table but since that kiss against the wall he’d been rock hard and dying for Frankie to touch him.

Zach had never been more desperate for anything in his entire life. “I fucking need you so bad.” He practically grunted. He felt like an animal all of a sudden overcome with feral passion for the fucking smokebomb of a gay man laying beneath him. Frankie responded by rolling his hips beneath him, bringing their erections together through their shorts again.

“What about your parents?” Frankie whispered, a slightly worried look trying to break through the haze of lust that was evidently in the forefront of his mind.

“Fuck em.” Zach said, but then thought a bit better of it. He really didn’t want them to know. “Can we be quick? And like, quiet? I just really fucking need you right now, babe, but I don’t want them to know what we’re doing.” Frankie smiled like a cat with milk and pulled Zach down for a quick kiss before rolling him off of him and gaining the mount position himself.

“I think we can arrange something that shouldn’t arouse…” He waggled his eyebrows at the word and reached down to touch Zach’s hard on. “…too much suspicion.” He smiled seductively down at Zach, and then smirked like he’d had an idea. “I may have a little experience, so I want you to listen to me. Can you do that, baby?” He purred, waiting for Zach’s response. Zach nodded enthusiastically. “Say ‘yes sir’” Frankie said strictly.

“Yes fucking sir!” Zach said, almost too loudly. Frankie slapped him lightly on the groin.

“Quiet!” He whispered, and Zach looked contrite. Frankie smiled down at him. “This is actually really fucking hot. Your parents’ house? They’re home and we have to be quiet? This is like a teenager’s wet dream” Frankie mused as he casually undid Zach’s shorts, and Zach’s breathing got a little ragged.

“Shut up and blow me.” Zach said savagely to which Frankie responded with another light slap.

“Shut up and blow me, SIR.” Frankie corrected, but smirked down at Zach who reached up and pulled him into a deep kiss. When Frankie left his lips, he moved the kisses south, pulling up Zach’s shirt to kiss his chest and nipples but then working down to the open shorts, pulling them down slowly and kissing as he made the progress. Zach’s erection sprung free and Frankie continued to pull the shorts down all the way. When Zach motioned to take his shirt off Frankie stopped him. “No, it’ll mess up your hair and they’ll know.”

Frankie was moving back up Zack’s body and paused to give the head of his cock a quick lick and kiss. He looked up at Zach, who was already groaning too loudly.

“You need to be quiet. This is going to be quick and intense, you’re going to come in my mouth so there’s no mess, you’re NOT going to mess up my hair –or yours--, and above all else you’re going to be QUIET. If you understand, say yes Sir.” He looked up at Zach, hovering over his naked cock, and Zach was so turned on he couldn’t believe it. And to top it off Frankie was trying some sort of dominant thing and Zach was surprised to find that it was a big turn on, that he liked to be told what to do. He was ready to say yes to anything Frankie asked of him right now.

“Yes, sir.” He said seriously, bracing himself. And then he heard Frankie spit on his hand and something happened that Zach was NOT expecting. He felt a finger probe inside him. Not just around the rim like last time, but deep inside him. And before he had a moment to think about the slight pain or even the achingly wonderful full feeling or the nerves that seemed to be going off like fireworks of pleasure, Frankie’s mouth and throat were around him. “FUCK!” He almost shouted, but threw his arm over his mouth to muffle the sound. It was taking everything in him not to scream right now.

Frankie’s left hand held tight around the base of his cock, and his tight grip followed his lips, up and down, up and down. Zach felt chills rocket up his spine as Frankie danced his tongue around the head, and took his length deep into his throat. And that finger? God, Zach loved it. He fucking loved it. He couldn’t believe it but for the first time in his life something was inside him and he couldn’t believe it wasn’t awful. Not only was it not awful, but he really, really liked it. It felt full and made him want to rock into the finger, made him want to try more… for the first time ever, Zach found himself getting turned on by the thought of being fucked by a man.

At that thought and realization, the sensations were getting too great. Frankie had promised quick and intense, and he had over delivered. Zach’s nerves and senses were exploding, and between the self control to keep quiet and trying to process the finger up his ass that he didn’t hate, he grabbed his pillow and pressed it against his face to muffle the sounds of his exploding orgasm. He couldn’t even warn Frankie. But he was a pro. He took it all and swallowed, making a show of licking his lips and licking Zach’s throbbing cock clean.

Then he slid the finger out and instantly Zach wanted it back. He groaned again slightly. “Hmmm… like that, baby?” Frankie asked seductively, climbing back up Zach’s body. When he settled on the bed next to him, he dipped in for kiss. Zach still hadn’t answered. He was trying to process his thoughts.

“Fuck yes.” Was what he came up with. It was true, he was still riding a post orgasm high like he had never experienced before. Somehow that finger had made it even more intense than earlier today. The finger. Zach could NOT stop thinking about the finger. “I didn’t think… I didn’t think I’d like that.” He said almost shyly.

He felt Frankie smile against the skin of his neck as he squeezed him tight and kissed the sensitive spot under his earlobe. “But you did?” He almost whispered. He sounded like he was holding back excitement, trying to keep his voice even.

“…Yeah. I did.” Zach responded, and then broke into some nervous giggles as he hid his face against Frankie’s shoulder. When he looked up, Frankie was smiling knowingly.

“I knew you’d love it. It’s even better with lube… and more fingers.” Frankie couldn’t help the smile that was spreading across his face and Zach felt a mixture of embarrassment and curiosity and excited anticipation. He wanted this. He couldn’t fucking believe that he wanted this. He’d always pictured himself doing the fucking. This was crazy.

“And your dick?” Zach asked. He posed it like a joke, the laugh in his voice and smile on his face were there to make it sound like he was joking. But he wasn’t.

“Hmm” Frankie made an amused sound. “If you liked this I think you’ll love that. But we have to work up to it.” Zach didn’t know what to say. He had just come spectacularly and completely and he was already getting turned on again at the thought… of being fucked? ‘Fuck.’ He thought. His entire life had taken a 180 in the past 24 hours, he could hardly process the changes.

They lay there in silence for a few moments before Zach looked up and saw that Frankie was still smiling. “Why are you smiling so much?” He asked, grinning just at the look on Frankie’s face.

“Because I’m fucking happy!” Frankie laughed.

“Why? Because of my parents?” Zach asked. He was fucking happy too, and it was for a million different reasons. He didn’t know which one Frankie was thinking of.

“No. Well, yes. I’m over the moon that they’re ok with this… it makes it all so much more… real?” Zach nodded and Frankie continued. “But I think I’m so happy because… I think you’re going to love being a bottom…”

Zach’s eyebrows shot up. He didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t deny it because the truth was he felt a whole lot of curiosity and excitement surrounding that thought. All he could think to say was, “Why does that make you so happy?”

“Because, and please know I mean this baby, I would let you fuck me for the rest of our lives, I’m a pleaser. I want you in the position you want to be in…”

“But?”

“But… I fucking love topping. I’m so sorry baby, don’t feel any pressure!” Zach felt his face blushing and he froze, not knowing what to say. Frankie continued, obviously wanting to make Zach feel better. “Seriously though, you saw this morning, I loved you on top. I’m good with just that forever. But, I always just had this feeling…”

Zach laughed. “You had a feeling that I was the kind of person that likes to get fucked in the ass?” He asked dryly, but his voice was full of humour. He wasn’t offended.

“I don’t mean it like that!” Frankie laughed.

Zach chuckled. “It’s ok Frankie, I know what you mean. If I like it, and you like being on top, then, like, we kind of fit even more perfectly, you know?” Frankie nodded like he knew exactly what he meant. “And…” Zach continued, “I don’t know if two people were ever so perfect for each other before, it would just make sense that we would fit together like that…”

“That’s EXACTLY what I meant.” Frankie was smiling, in awe.

“I just hope I don’t disappoint you…” Zach trailed off, he had always been so worried about the pain every time he dared to think about what it would feel like.

“You could NEVER disappoint me.” Frankie said, dead serious. “If it doesn’t work out it doesn’t work out. I loved this morning.” Zach smiled, assured.

“And if it does work out, you’ll still let me fuck you sometimes?” Frankie snorted at this and rolled his eyes.

“Zach you can have me any minute of any day. All you have to do is ask.”

They both lay there, looking into each other’s eyes for a few minutes. Their words had run out. Then they kissed sweetly, before Frankie noticed they had been in the room for quite some time. He knew Zach wouldn’t like if his parents found out. He thought it might be pushing the envelope a little too much. “Babe, we should get out of here or they’ll know.”

Zach sat up and stretched a little, smiling down at Frankie. “Think they heard?”

Frankie got to his feet. “I don’t think so. You were a good boy and were pretty quiet. And your hair is still on point.” Zach laughed a little, then looked down at Frankie and frowned.

“What about you?” He asked, and Frankie smiled.

“I’ll be good for a couple hours until we get back to the hotel. But probably not much longer than that.” His eyes blazed and Zach wished he could drop to his knees right there to help his love. But he knew they needed to get out of this room before it was too suspicious.

“Ok. Let’s go find Peyton. We’ll play some PS4 or something and then head out?”

“Sounds good babe, lead the way!”

Zach performed his doorknob trick to open the door silently, and then reached out for Frankie’s hand, leading him out of his room. His bedroom in his parents house, that had never before seen a sexual act, and likely would never again. Because, looking back at his room, Zach felt sure he wouldn’t be there for much longer. He had suddenly outgrown the place.

And he needed to be with Frankie. Wherever he was, he needed to be there too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the already written chapters! Should I continue? Let me know if you like it :)


	8. Provocation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach is TURNT UP. He's just successfully come out to his parents and then had one of the sexiest, most illicit experiences in his room right afterward. He knows Frankie didn't come and is pent up with sexual need. So, getting one of his crazy, hyperactive ideas, Zach decides to drive Frankie crazy. Maybe, just maybe, he can make Frankie change his mind about later at the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter that felt complete so I published instead of adding the second part. More to come soon!
> 
> (No real smut in this chapter, but things are still adult)

They spent longer at Zach’s house than either he or Frankie originally expected. He couldn’t believe that things had gone so well. He and Frankie had snuck from his room to the family room where Peyton was playing Skylanders on his PS4. Zach had joined in before they moved on to Hot Shots Golf, jostling and joking constantly as Frankie smiled and watched.

By some miracle it didn’t seem like anyone was the wiser as to what had just gone on in Zach’s bedroom. He was grateful because things were so perfect he didn’t want to push the envelope too far and make his parents mad. He didn’t think they’d be happy if he did that in their house with a girl, either. They were kind of old fashioned like that.

But Zach really didn’t care even if they did know. He was feeling completely amped up over his love and raw sexual attraction to Frankie. He was over the moon and past any kind of doubt or worry right now. Like he was on some kind of drug. While they hung out, Zach took every opportunity he could to tease and torture Frankie that he could get. When Peyton went to change the game, Zach groped and tugged at Frankie through his shorts. Frankie had at first been responsive but it was turning into more of an angry frustration the more Zach pushed the boundary.

Frankie was trying so hard to be respectful around Zach’s family and not have them think of him as some kind of sexual predator, but Zach was making that very hard. Zach knew that Frankie hadn’t been, well, attended to in the bedroom earlier and he knew after the heat of those few minutes he must be just dying. So what did Zach do? He teased the fuck out of him.

Every chance Zach got, he’d brush up against Frankie, or overtly grab and grope him if the opportunity presented itself. As time went on Frankie was getting increasingly flustered, and more than a little pissed off, Zach could tell. But like a good boyfriend he seemed to be doing everything in his power to maintain his composure. He kept shooting Zach evil glares but that just egged Zach on more. He had always told everyone he was an asshole. It was their fault if they never listened to him.

He loved this. He loved seeing Frankie get mad. Well, he wouldn’t love it if it were serious, but he loved it because this was the kind of mad that you get over. Usually after taking some aggression out. ‘And, let’s be honest, that’s it.’ His subconscious agreed. Maybe he wanted Frankie to take out some aggression on him. So what? Maybe he wanted to egg him into changing his mind on his earlier promise to make Zach wait longer before he’d fuck him. Why not?

‘Fuck’, he signed internally. That was exactly what he was trying to do. He was such an asshole. He laughed at the thought and snuck another grope, which Frankie tried to dodge but as Zach caught hold of his bulge he saw those eyes close briefly, the sigh of want and contentment, even just for a second before that face became pissed off again.

Matters were made worse a little while later when Zach’s parents had joined them and asked Peyton to turn on the tv input. “I thought we could watch the Zankie episode, before you left. It’s such a happy time, I thought it would be nice after today.” Zach’s Mom had said, and Zach instantly blushed and tried to hide into Frankie who was having none of that. He shrugged off Zach’s contact as casually as he could so no one could notice, but Zach smirked a little knowing that any touching, anywhere, was probably enough to drive Frankie insane right now.

“Mom, I haven’t watched the show! I don’t know…” he replied. Frankie, seeing an obvious opportunity to do or say anything contrary to Zach, fought in defense of his mom’s idea.

“No, let’s watch it! That’s the best episode. The one where they first show us as Zankie?” He asked. He, of course, had already watched and memorized every episode. For some reason Zach hadn’t been able to bring himself to watch yet, and Frankie knew, and he was grasping at anything he could use to torture Zach back right now. The thought made Zach smile. Frankie was mad. It was working.

“Yes, that was always my favourite episode. Well, until…” She looked awkward.

“Until you hated me because I ruined everything?” Frankie supplied, his dry self deprecating humour winning them over and diverting the awkward energy. Everyone laughed a little.

“Yes, thank you Frankie, until that happened.” She smirked and smiled at Frankie, and Zach thought he saw her eyes twinkle. Was she flirting with Frankie!? That sexy, magnetic, beast. Zach sighed and nuzzled into his side. No one could resist him. But he was his.

Feeling possessive, Zach let his elbow graze over Frankie once more, this time even more dangerous because his mom was sitting at the other end of the couch they were on. Frankie sucked in air sharply but then stood up quickly, turning away from everyone so no one could see the evidence that his short shorts would do nothing but accentuate, walking behind the couch where he was safely covered.

“I’m thinking we need drinks and snacks, or something. Zach, could you help me?” Frankie said. He was trying to sound casual, but Zach heard the undercurrent of tension. When Zach turned to look at him and saw the icy stare that met his eye, his resolve stumbled for a moment. He was actually a little nervous to be alone with him again. Maybe he’d pushed things too far?

“Nah, I’m good. We could go after this.” Zach said, trying to sound nonchalant. But Zach’s dad furrowed his eyebrows and gave Zach an ‘are you crazy?’ look.

“Since when do you turn down junk food? Go get some. I’d like some chips, there’s some dill pickle at the back of the pantry.” He instructed. Zach sighed, he had no choice. He got up slowly and walked around to Frankie, who to anyone else’s perspective, sweetly put his hand at the small of his back. But Zach felt the nails dig in and had to hide his reaction as they casually left the room.

As soon as they were around the corner in the kitchen, Frankie turned vicious as he snarled and slammed Zach against the counter. “What. The. Fuck!?” He said, slamming his hips against Zach angrily with each word. Zach smiled broadly, which seemed to anger Frankie even more. Zach’s plan had worked perfectly. He had wanted to provoke Frankie into sexually frustrated anger so that he’d want to take it out on him. His reaction really couldn’t be more perfect.

It had worked so well Zach was actually a little afraid, but he found the fear was a huge turn on. He kept thinking back to the dominant character Frankie had turned into in his room earlier, and how much of a surprise that turn on had been, but he wanted that again. Tonight. When Frankie finally fucked him for the first time. He wanted to be told what to do, we wanted to say ‘yes sir’, he wanted to just be… dominated.

He blushed a little at the thought, but… ‘Fuck it.’ That’s all he could think. Fuck it! He had already given in so much in the past day. He’d admitted his love and sexual attraction for a man. He’d given his first blowjob. Fucked a man for the first time. Why couldn’t he admit he liked when Frankie took control, that he was turned on by the thought of being fucked? What was one more thing to give in to?

Savagely, Zach leaned his head for a kiss but Frankie just bit his lip and shaked it a bit. “Don’t fucking play innocent, Rance! What are you thinking with your parents and brother right there!?” He wasn’t pretending, he was angry. But Zach could tell he was turned on, too. The raging hard on was a huge giveaway. He ground his hips forward against Frankie who slammed him back against the counter forcefully.

“Aren’t I allowed to touch my boyfriend?” Zach asked, innocently. This got another snarl from Frankie who slammed him again and then leaned in to take a truthfully painful bite out of Zach’s neck. Frankie lifted his head again and pierced Zach with his stare.

“Are you trying to piss me off?” Frankie asked, seriously. Zach smirked and then smiled shyly.

“…Maybe?” He replied, trying to make it a cute question. Frankie, so worked up he was ready to burst, snarled again and then went in for a brief deep, angry kiss. Possessing and dominating Zach’s mouth, before biting and stretching out his lower lip before releasing it.

“And why the fuck would you do that?” Frankie breathed against his mouth.

“…because I’m an asshole?” He tried. He didn’t really want to tell Frankie the answer. If he wanted to tell Frankie what he wanted, he would have just done that. But he wanted to inspire real passion, to make it real. Plus, he really was an asshole. He loved getting a rise out of people. Even people he loved.

Frankie smiled, suddenly. His whole body posture and demeanor changing. Zach instantly had a shiver go down his body and felt his cock twitch at the change. It was working. This was what he wanted. Frankie was standing taller, looking very strong. Very… dominant. “Well if that’s the case I might just have to teach you a lesson.” He said, and Zach licked his lips, panting a little.

“You’ve been a VERY bad boy.” He said seriously, and as Zach nodded, agreeing, he slapped him sharply below the belt. It shocked Zach, but was not hard enough to really hurt. He jolted upright.

“You need to be punished.” Frankie continued. Zach nodded again. At this, Frankie smiled serenely. “Yes, you understand. You need to be taught a lesson.” He petted Zach’s face. Zach cooed, and leaned his cheek into the touch. Then Frankie slapped the cheek lightly. Zach’s eyes shot open widely and Frankie grabbed his cheeks in his hand and squeezed, staring him in the eyes. “Say ‘Yes, Sir’”

This is what Zach was waiting for. This had been such a turn on in his room earlier and, yes, already he felt his cock straining against his shorts, it was so fucking hard. “Yes, Sir” He whispered, nodding.

Frankie nodded, coolly. He was satisfied. “Good. You need to be punished, and I’m looking forward to it.” He smiled a little devilishly. “You have a lot to make up for.” Zach nodded again. But he didn’t say he was sorry. Because he wasn’t.

“Get me some drinks to bring in, then you follow me with the snacks. We’re going to watch this episode –which is adorable by the way, so don’t complain again- and leave immediately afterward back to the hotel where I WILL have my way with you. If you touch me again, you’ll pay for it later.” He said all this as he watched Zach get drinks from the refrigerator. When he finished, he looked at Zach, waiting for acknowledgement. “Do you understand?”

Zach was getting the hang of this game so he nodded and said ‘Yes, Sir.’, but he smiled because he knew he wasn’t going to listen. He still planned on taking every opportunity to touch and tease his sexy boyfriend that he could. He couldn’t wait to see how Frankie planned to take it out on him later. But Frankie didn’t know this. He thought he had won. So he was now smiling as he collected the drinks and as he walked out of the room ahead of Zach, he swayed his hips, making a show of his exit.

He’d thought he’d won, but Zach knew otherwise. It was him that had won. Or maybe, they both had.

 

TO BE CONTINUED….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Do you want more? Should I keep going? Let me know with a kudos or a comment! :) lol I'm fragile and need encouragement 
> 
> ... jk I'm obsessed and will keep writing anyways ;)


	9. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach has been pushing Frankie’s buttons all day and it's time to get what's coming to him. Will it be everything he hopes it will?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be the last chapter or there may be more depending if you want it! It's a bit of a natural ending but I have some ideas of where it could go so let me know if you want more!
> 
> Major smut alert. I am blushing even publishing this!

Zach was a little nervous as Frankie stood there, waiting for him to get in the passenger’s side of the car. A moment later, Zach thought he knew why he had waited, he wanted the satisfaction of slamming the door shut after he sat down. In the few seconds it took for Frankie to circle the car, Zach’s stomach flipped. Maybe he had taken it too far?

The events in his bedroom earlier were still vividly playing in Zach’s mind, and just thinking about it made his dick hard, but at least he had come. Frankie had gone without, saying he could last a little longer until they got back to the hotel. But that was before Zach spent the entirety of the next few hours torturing him and sneaking illicit touches at every opportunity. He knew Frankie was angry. Angry because he wanted Zach’s family to like him so much and angry because he was so sexually frustrated he could hardly think straight. Zach smirked. He was nervous, but really he was excited. He had goaded Frankie into reaction and it was a calculated move.

The Zach America saw in the Big Brother house was shockingly accurate. Zach never really filtered himself at any point. He let his reactions and emotions go where the wind took them, like he always had. So when he was being sweet and caring, that was real. When he was blowing up, Zach Attack style, that was real. When he was fucking with people just for the sheer fun of it, that was real. He really was an asshole. An asshole with a heart of gold, or so he liked to think, but an asshole nonetheless.

So Zach had had fun watching Frankie unravel before him. After Frankie’s blow up in the kitchen, it only got worse. Frankie had explicitly threatened Zach and that had done nothing but fuel the fire. Zach was horny and excited and curious and completely amped up and Goddamnit, he wanted Frankie to fuck him. But Frankie had told him he had to wait. He had to get ready slowly. But fuck that. After today, after that finger that Zach couldn’t get out of his mind, he wanted this to happen tonight.

It was the last big ‘first’ that they’d have for a long time (aside from proposals and weddings and babies, but that was down the line, though Zach was as sure that they would happen as he was that the Sun would be setting in about an hour) and he wanted it out of the way. He wanted it tonight. He wanted everything with Frankie, all at once. That wasn’t entirely possible, but this, THIS, this was possible. But to make it happen, Zach had to push some buttons first.

As Frankie flopped in the driver’s side and slammed his own door behind him, it was clear that Zach had pushed some buttons. Frankie glared at Zach. They were finally alone and he could say anything, but he just stared in silence. Zach wasn’t sure, but he thought he saw a bit of begrudging respect in his expression.

When Zach couldn’t take it anymore he opened his mouth to speak, but that was when Frankie decided to interrupt. “I have half a mind to make you give me road head on the way back to the hotel.” He said, and Zach’s eyes shot open. The idea turned him on. He licked his lips a little at the thought.

Frankie continued to stare at Zach, he looked like he was trying to understand something. As usual, Zach felt completely transparent beneath that stare. That beautiful, piercing, fiercely intelligent stare. “You were trying to piss me off…” He said, trailing off. Reminding himself of the facts he knew. Zach nodded. It was true.

“Because…” He continued, like he was on to something. “Because you wanted me to punish you.” Zach nodded again but then started tilting his head side to side. Kind of. He was close.

“Because you want me to fuck you.” Frankie guessed, and Zach felt his cheeks heat up with a deep blush and his dimples popped as he smiled a shy smile. He nodded.

“It’s going to hurt if we don’t take the time to get you ready.” He said matter of factly, and an eyebrow shot up as he looked Zach over, appraising. “Good. That will be your punishment. You’re not going to be able to walk tomorrow, Rance.” He threatened, a corner of his mouth turning up in a knowing, kind of evil smile.

Zach felt his cheeks continue to burn but he couldn’t get the smile off of his face. ‘Good.’ His mind said, content. He sat on his hands, he was feeling awkward and shy, but so excited. He snuck a glance over at Frankie, who was still looking at him. Obviously he could tell the idea made him happy.

“You shouldn’t smile so much, I’m going to make you regret smiling so much.” He threatened, but he was smiling. His good humour was back. He reached out and pulled Zach’s left hand out from under his leg and squeezed it. “I love you, Zach Rance.”

Zach lifted his eyes to meet Frankie, and returned the love with his gaze. “I love you too, Frankie James Marchione Grande.” He said, pouring sincerity into his voice.

Frankie smiled for a moment, content. Then, he turned and touched the ignition start button and they heard Bumblebee thrum into life. Looking over at Zach, Frankie gave him another serious look. “Well you naughty, naughty boy. If you’re going to be properly punished later I’m going to need to last, so right now you’re going to bend over and suck my cock. You have about 15 minutes til we’re off the highway.”

Zach sat there for a moment, stunned, as Frankie ate up his response, smirking like the sex god he was. Zach was frozen staring into Frankie’s eyes, but then Frankie raised an eyebrow, looked down towards his groin, and then returned his eyes to Zach’s. A smile crept over Zach’s face, eventually splitting him from ear to ear. Fuck, Frankie was sexy.

He reached over and began to undo Frankie’s shorts as Frankie started the car and drove towards the highway exit. After everything he’d put him through, Zach wanted this to be amazing for Frankie. As the car sped towards the hotel, the soft pastel clouds as the sun set lighting the interior, Zach gave what he hoped was the head that Frankie deserved. His head bobbed and his hands grasped and his tongue danced, and the sounds Frankie made to help Zach know when he did something good were heavenly.

When Frankie came loudly and forcefully in Zach’s mouth, he swallowed without hesitation. He licked his lips as he brought his head up to look at Frankie’s face. He wanted validation. Frankie smiled at him and nodded his head slightly. “Good boy.” He said, and Zach practically cooed at the praise. Turning back to the road, he continued, “But I’m still going to fuck you raw for what you did earlier.” He smiled devilishly and didn’t even turn to look as Zach giggled and covered his face in embarrassment. He couldn’t fucking wait.

________________________________________________________

It was a little while later and they’d gotten back to the hotel. Frankie had come pretty hard in the car and wasn’t in so much of a rush so they’d stopped first for a few drinks in the hotel bar. Frankie’s mood had improved 100% and he and Zach had a wonderful time basking in the shared glow of their love.

The day truly had been perfect. Zach had woken up in Frankie’s arms, he’d fucked him for the first time, he’d come out to his whole family and so far it seemed to have gone amazingly, he’d gotten the best head of his life in his childhood room which had been really sexy in a kinky way, and he’d had a blast teasing and pissing off Frankie. Add that to the excitement of the road head and the wonderful conversation they had over drinks, and Zach was a man madly in love.

Was it even possible that just yesterday, at around this time, Zach was still calling himself straight? That he had been denying what had been so obviously starting him straight in the face? ‘You were such a dingus’ he told himself as he laughed and stared into Frankie’s mesmerizing brown eyes. This was where he was meant to be. Staring into these eyes, forever.

“I’m going to miss you so much when you leave.” He said, sadly.

“Come with me.” Frankie said. Zach didn’t know if he was serious or not.

“You want me to?” He asked, trying to keep the hope and desperation out of his voice.

“Uh, yeah Rose. Duh. I need you easy access for every night after the standing ovation in Rock of Ages gets my cock hard.” He said, joking but serious as well. Zach could tell. He wanted to go with him so badly. But he didn’t know if he was ready for that, or just the logistics of it, it probably couldn’t happen for a little while. They still hadn’t come out to the world. Frankie was going to leave on Thursday, alone, and there was nothing Zach could do to stop it.

Instead of focusing on the part he wanted to talk about, he said “You are going to be so amazing. I can’t wait to see it.” He said it dreamily, his mind’s eye picturing Frankie up on stage as Franz. He’d googled videos and checked out Franz in Wikipedia. He thought Frankie would be perfect and he couldn’t wait to see him in that 80s unitard.

Frankie giggled. “You give the best compliments because I always somehow believe you.”

Zach’s eyebrows shot up, and he gave Frankie a serious look. “That’s because they’re all true. Everything I say, I mean. I think you’re literally the most talented person I’ve ever met. I mean, I can’t even believe you’re real.” He said it with shining sincerity and Frankie’s eyes sparkled as he felt the warmth of the praise wash over him.

“I’m so lucky. I fucking love you, Rance.” He said, smiling widely.

“I fucking love you too, Grande.” Zach replied, smiling and reaching out to hold his hand over the little bar table.

“Let’s go upstairs. We have some unfinished business.” Frankie said, his words heavy with promise. The alcohol was giving Zach a pleasant buzz and he threw back the remainder of his drink as he stood up in a hurry. He followed Frankie like a puppy dog, out of the bar, towards the elevator, he watched as Frankie hit their floor button, and led them straight into their room and from there to the bedroom.

Zach walked into the room, towards the bed, and then turned around to face Frankie. When he turned, Frankie was already different. The sweet, funny, carefree Frankie from moments ago was gone and back was taller, dominant Frankie. The Frankie that had promised Zach the punishment earlier. The Frankie that sent shivers down Zach’s spine and sent blood flowing to his cock.

Zach stepped backwards by instinct and Frankie smiled predatorily and stalked forwards until he had Zach by the front of his shirt. Zach licked his lips and panted a bit, holding Frankie’s eye contact. “Are you ready to get what’s coming to you, baby?” Frankie asked in a mock-sweet voice. Zach nodded and tried to look contrite.

“You know you deserve this…” Frankie continued as he stepped back and greedily looked over Zach’s body. Zach nodded enthusiastically. He did. He really did.

“Take off your clothes. All of them.” Frankie demanded, and then stepped back to watch. Zach felt a slight pang of embarrassment but it quickly passed as he saw the look of lust and desire on Frankie’s face. He quickly removed his shirt and pants and pushed his boxers past his hips and erection and let them fall to the ground. He kicked them to the side as he stepped out of them, standing upright and watching Frankie soak in his body with his eyes.

Frankie was looking over him, greedy, and Zach felt pride over the body he’d been working so hard the past month to sculpt for, let’s face it, purely this reason. He did it, all the work, so that Frankie would be happy with his body. And from the look on this face right now, Zach thought it was worth every drop of sweat. Frankie bit his lip and grabbed himself as he looked him over, and Zach felt the moment stretching almost unbearably long before Frankie closed the distance between them. His hands raked over his body, his mouth clashing against Zach’s.

Zach felt totally vulnerable, completely naked and clearly bending to Frankie’s will as he allowed himself to be groped and kissed. The fact that Frankie was still fully clothed turned Zach on, surprisingly, despite the fact he would prefer him naked. It enforced the dominance of the moment, the very thing Zach had tried to evoke with his earlier behaviour. He knew Frankie was in charge right now so he didn’t make any moves to remove the clothes. That was up to Frankie.

“Get on the bed, and face me.” Frankie panted against his mouth.

“Yes, Sir.” Zach said, out of breath, and hopped on the bed and laid back on his elbows to look at Frankie, who was making a show of stripping down. Zach felt his cock throb as it got even harder as he watched the erotic display. Frankie was so lean and he moved so gracefully. Zach loved every inch of him. When Frankie finally pulled off his little briefs, Zach moaned appreciatively at the sight. Frankie smiled his dominant smile.

“You like that?” He asked. Zach nodded.

“Y-yeah” He said, his words were already failing him. He was too aroused to speak.

“You know that’s going to be inside you soon?” Zach panted and nodded his head.

“You know this could have been sweet and beautiful, I could have stretched you over days and played and touched and you wouldn’t have felt anything other than total pleasure…” He mused, as he crawled over Zach’s body, careful not to touch him with anything but the hard cock that hung between them. Zach felt it, knew it was there, and he was so Goddamn turned on he couldn’t believe it. He nodded again.

“Say Yes Sir, when I ask you something” Frankie warned, his seductive tone turning hotter.

“Yes Sir.” Zach panted and he reached out with his hands to touch Frankie, but Frankie slapped his hands away.

“No touching. Who do you think is in control here?” He practically purred.

“You.” Zach said, seriously, his eyes piercing into Frankie’s. He needed him to know how much he loved this, how much he wanted to please him. How grateful he was that Frankie was doing this even though he said they shouldn’t.

“Good. That’s right, baby.” Frankie cooed, as he trailed his fingers lightly up Zach’s cock and then up his chest to cup his cheek. “So,” He continued his earlier train of thought, “You know that now, because of what you did, this is going to hurt. Tomorrow, especially. Tonight I plan to have you through 7 levels of ecstasy, but tomorrow is really when your punishment will begin. You’ll think about me and what I did to you and what you did to deserve it with every step. Do you understand?” He asked, hovering directly over Zach’s face with his own. Zach nodded again.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good, turn over. Put your face in the pillow.”

Zach felt himself blush all over but he practically jumped to obey. This was finally happening. He couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t wait for Frankie to touch him there again. His cock throbbed at just the thought. When he was lying face down, completely exposed, he felt no fear. Just excitement and anticipation. He knew it would hurt but he knew he’d love it. He just knew it.

He heard Frankie getting the lube, and then felt as the bed dipped under his weight, and then he was on top of him. Mounting him from behind. Zack couldn’t help his excitement. He wiggled back into Frankie who rewarded him with a sharp slap to his ass. Frankie was sitting back on the back of Zach’s knees, and Zach felt his hands grip his ass cheeks.

Frankie’s thumbs probed the crevice and rubbed his rim as he pulled apart the cheeks and Zach was so swept up in the sensations and giving himself so wholly to the moment that he didn’t feel any embarrassment. He may actually have moaned a little in enjoyment, and wiggled into those probing thumbs. When Frankie let go he spread the lube on some of his fingers and said “Are you ready to be punished, you bad fucking boy?” His voice was breathy and needy and Zach nodded violently and his voice, muffled through the pillow, screamed out.

“Yes!”

“Crawl up on your knees a bit.” Frankie instructed, and Zach was quick to comply. This was it. He was completely exposed, his ass up in the air, just begging to be fucked. At this moment Zach didn’t really know how he had gotten himself into this position, but he was 100% sure of what he wanted. And he wanted Frankie.

“I need you.” He said, almost too quietly to be heard. But Frankie did. And he caressed Zach’s ass sweetly for a moment as he said,

“You can have me.” And then the finger was quickly inserted and Zach felt like he was going to fall forwards. It didn’t even hurt, and he marvelled at how much he loved it. Maybe it was the effect of the alcohol but Zach didn’t feel much pain when the second finger found its way in, either. Just immense pleasure at the fullness and the nerves that were jumping at the contact. He hissed a little at the third finger but almost an instant later he felt a sharp pleasure spike and the pain was gone. He’d heard about the prostate, and he had seen the effect on Frankie when Zach had finally hit his, but he’d never felt it. This was unlike anything he had ever felt. He screamed at the contact, a loud needy moan and Frankie laughed in satisfaction.

“I knew you’d fucking love it!” He crowed joyously, and Zach could only respond with a series of incomprehensible moans muffled by his pillow, but to make sure Frankie knew he liked it he pressed back into the fingers encouragingly. He was sad, however, when they immediately withdrew.

“You’re ready. I’m ready. Fuck I can’t wait anymore.” Frankie said desperately as he quickly and erratically tried to get the condom on and get in place. When he was kneeling behind Zach, in place and ready to start, he put a soft hand on the small of his back. “Ready, babe?” He asked.

Zach nodded vehemently but managed to say “Yes, please. Go.”

Frankie giggled a little. “I think what you were looking for was ‘Yes, Sir’” Zach groaned.

“Then yes, sir!” He said adamantly.

Frankie laughed again softly and then leaned forward to kiss Zach’s back softly. “I love you…” He whispered. It was like he was suddenly nervous. Zach turned his fact to look at him and his heart swelled.

“I love you too.” He smiled softly. Then his gaze turned hot. “Now fuck me.”

Frankie laughed, but being already in position, he thrust in and Zach screamed in pain. Frankie instantly froze to let him get used to the sensation. It hurt like a bitch, but already Zach was feeling the desire to push back against the hard cock that was now splitting him open. Slowly, oh so slowly, Frankie began to move.

At first, it was a little scary. The feeling of being helpless and dominated, the pain, the forbidden pleasure of it all. But soon Zach was riding on a high of euphoria. The pain melted away and was replaced by pleasure. Frankie started hitting his prostate and Zach was seeing stars. With every thrust a new cloud of stars would dance in his eyes. He was crowing and moaning and slamming back into Frankie before long.

Frankie was lasting longer than he had before, probably because Zach had gotten him off not an hour earlier in the car, and Zach was so glad Frankie had had the forethought to do that. He never wanted this to end.

Sadly, however, it couldn’t go on forever. After a while Frankie was turning erratic in his thrusts and, feeling himself nearing orgasm, he wrapped his arm around Zach to grab his neglected cock and began stroking him hard in time with the thrusts.

That was all Zach needed, and before long he was coming all over the hotel sheets and then collapsing into the mess as Frankie reached his own exploding orgasm. They laid together in post-coital bliss for some time before Frankie, with great effort, raised himself off of Zach and pulled out.

Zach hissed in pain at the release and Frankie looked down at him concerned. “Hurts?” he asked, worried. Zach smiled, kind of embarrassed.

“It didn’t at the time.” They both smiled at each other. “Fuck Frankie, that was amazing.” Frankie laughed, a barking joyful laugh, and collapsed into Zach’s side, snuggling into him.

“I am so ridiculously happy to hear you say that.” He replied, sounding utterly replete and content. And for a while they just lay there, content in each others’ arms. Nothing could ruin this moment. When Zach shifted a little and then hissed again in pain, Frankie laughed softly.

“And the punishment begins…” He looked up at Zach, mischief in his eyes, and Zach could tell he was as happy that Zach had tortured him all day as Zach had been. Zach just laughed in return, hugging Frankie close.

“Yeah, well it’s not like I don’t deserve it.” And they both laughed. This couldn’t have been any more perfect.

“You really did. You Frootloop.” Frankie said affectionately, and he nuzzled into Zach’s neck. Zach nuzzled back and let himself drift off for a minute. He felt utterly safe and happy. Like there was no place he’d ever rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More depends on if you want it. Let me know! This completes my original story but I have some ideas of how to continue so let me know :)


	10. Inextricably linked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after and Zach is waking up to the consequences of the night before. He and Frankie share a sweet parting morning together. Soon they'll be apart and neither if them want for that to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to keep going :) I really like this one, it's just a quiet, short entry before we jump forward in time. 
> 
> I hope you like it!

When Zach woke up, again completely wrapped around Frankie, there was a blissful few moments before he felt it. He hadn’t moved yet and he woke in a glow of happiness. He didn’t need to stop to think about things today like he’d done the day before, he’d already thought about them. In the monumental span of 24 hours, Zach had gone from a no-homo freak out to thinking of what kind of sexy way he could wake Frankie up.

They were both completely naked as they lay under the soft hotel sheet, entangled in each other’s arms, and Zach considered diving right in and waking Frankie up with an enthusiastic blow job. Things had changed so much in the last day. He still couldn’t believe it. But not in a bad way, he was more incredulous that he could be so lucky.

But before he had a chance to decide, Frankie was stirring under him. Zach nuzzled his cheek against Frankie’s chest as Frankie hummed and rolled so he could face him. Zach had to roll a bit to accommodate and that is when it hit. Blinding pain, shooting up his body. His eyes scrunched up and his face contorted as he loudly hissed and then said “Fuck!”

Frankie’s eyes shot open and a wicked smile creeped over his face. “Hurt, baby?” He said with sleepy concern in his tone but the effect was lost because he was smiling widely. Zach made a face at him as he reached around with his hand to apply pressure and calm the pain.

“Fuck. Yes.” Zach replied grumpily, rubbing his ass, and looking up to see the satisfaction on Frankie’s face he said “You don’t have to enjoy this so much!”

Frankie barked laughter, throwing his head back as he did. “You’re damn right I’m going to enjoy it. You were totally evil yesterday!” Frankie was still laughing as Zach looked on, exaggerating his angry expression for effect. “Stop looking at me like that, you look like a puppy who’s been disciplined for the first time. It’s cute. And sexy. And I doubt you’re up for that right now.”

Zach raised his eyebrows, considering. He definitely couldn’t get fucked again right now in this state, but maybe… and then he moved again and the pain shot through him again. He groaned and fell back against the pillow. “No. Not now at least.” He said, sad resignation in his voice. He really wanted to do it again. He knew he was hurting but he knew it wouldn’t last. Frankie had said so, and he trusted Frankie with his life.

“It won’t always hurt like this?” He asked, just to make sure. To reassure him while he was hurting. Frankie smiled softly and gathered Zach in his arms, kissing the top of his head.

“No. You fucked me yesterday morning and did it look like I was in any pain?”

Zach smiled against his chest. That’s right. Leave it to Frankie to point out the obvious and leave it to Zach to miss it. “Oh yeah.” He said. He wasn’t afraid to sound like a fool in front of Frankie. He trusted him to correct him without judgement. He was really his perfect match. His mind followed this trail and he found himself speaking words from his mind out loud. Typical Zach.

“I can’t believe I’ve only known you for 4 months…” He didn’t elaborate but Frankie was able to follow the abrupt change in topics. They knew each other. There was a mutual understanding that was unprecedented in either of their lives up until this point.

“I know. I feel like I’ve known you forever.” Frankie replied, his lips moving against the hair on the top of Zach’s head. He kissed the place when he was done speaking.

“I just never expected to feel like this. I never thought it would happen to me. Because…” He paused. This was actually something he had been embarrassed about for his whole life. Something he had never quite put to words but he had been desperate to. He had made jokes out of it, alluded to it. But he had never come out and said it. Frankie waited patiently for him to continue. He seemed to understand when he needed to speak to support him and when he needed to stay quiet to encourage him to continue. He was perfect.

“Because I was always kind of worried. Like, worried that I was different somehow. Fuck, I don’t even know how to say it, it’s more of a feeling. But like, I never felt feelings for anyone. Not really. Barely even sexual attraction, definitely not love. I just… didn’t care about people. But, I like, cared that I didn’t care. It worried me.” He paused, his face looking confused as he looked into Frankie’s eyes. “Do you understand?”

Frankie smiled softly. “Yeah. I love you. But I’m here now.” Was all he said and he stopped, so Zach would continue. Zach nodded a little in reassurance, and went on.

“I started to think I was broken, like I’d never be able to feel love or even real attraction for anyone. I saw it in movies, I saw friends obsessed with their girlfriends or boyfriends, fuck I even saw my parents together, and I just accepted that it’d never happen to me. But I knew that was weird so I faked it. I faked it big time and hoped it would, like, turn real. But it never did.” Zach’s face fell, and he buried it in Frankie’s chest, squeezing him around the middle. “But then I met you and it was like… like, I woke up or something. Like the world turned to colour. I don’t know how to explain it…”

“I feel the same.” Frankie whispered. Zach looked up at him skeptically. He knew that Frankie had never had a problem with a lack of feeling. If anything, Frankie felt too much. He was emotional and giving and an extremely sexual being. Zach knew he had been in love, had been hurt, that he had deep personal connections. Things that Zach had never experienced. His thoughts must have showed on his face, because Frankie continued. “Not exactly the same, but I know what you mean about when we met. It was like all of a sudden you became the center of the universe. I had no idea what was happening or why I was feeling that way, but it was like the second we got to know each other, the like, fucking polarities of the Earth shifted or something. Like, you were suddenly my true North. No matter where you were it was like I was a needle in a compass and I just wanted to be with you. I can’t explain it.”

Frankie was just going on and on, speaking from the heart with no filter, and he suddenly felt a drop of water hit his chest. He realized with a start that it was a tear and instantly he jerked into consolation mode, wrapping Zach in his arms and gathering him up so that he could kiss away the tears. “Baby, what’s wrong?” He whispered against the soft skin under Zach’s eye. He peppered his face with featherlight kisses.

“Nothing’s wrong.” Zach sniffed. “Everything is right for the first time in my life.” He sniffed again. Instead of working out of the tears he seemed to be working into them, they were falling freely now and he was on the verge of ugly-crying. ‘God, please don’t let me ugly-cry!’ he thought, but he continued without censoring himself. “But today’s our last day here and I just don’t want it to end. I don’t want to do this stupid event today. I don’t want to do fucking poker with Victoria. I don’t want you to leave. I don’t want to be apart from you but I know I can’t go with you. I have this commitment with Hollywood Rejects, and some more stupid events, and Peyton…”

“Shhhhhh,” Frankie soothed, patting Zach’s hair and then wiping more tears as they fell from his beautiful Ocean coloured eyes. “I’ll only be gone a week and then I’ll be back for Halloween and we’re going to have an amazing time. Then it’s only a few more days before you come to New York! We’re going to see so much of each other.”

Frankie pulled Zach’s mouth up for a wet, tear soaked kiss. He didn’t even care when Zach sniffed, but Zach did. He was embarrassed and pulled back. “I’m sorry.” He said, and he smiled a shy smile as he wiped his face. “I’m such a fucking baby right now. I don’t know what it is.”

“Love?” Frankie supplied. Zach smirked. He was already shaking it off and getting back to his happy self.

“Probably just the pain in my ass. Like, the LITERAL pain in my ass. Making me emotional.” He tried to blow off the show of emotion but they both knew he was joking, trying to bring some levity back to their morning.

“I wish I could say I was sorry about that. But it was probably the best sex I’ve ever had, so… Sorry I’m not sorry!” He said sweetly, smiling widely with his teeth showing and mouth open. Zach ignored the smartass look on his face, he was laser focused on the words he had said.

“Really?” He asked, incredulous.

“Really I’m not sorry?” Frankie asked. “Well I think I warned you enough before and it was fucking amazing so… no, not sorry. Sorry!” He laughed again, but Zach shook his head.

“No, I mean that was really the best sex of your life?” Zach was staring into Frankie’s eyes. Was he serious? No way he was serious. He had been with something like 150 guys, all of which had more experience than Zach.

“Uhhh… yeah Rose. Wasn’t it good for you too?” Frankie asked, now a little curious.

“Yes, Frankie, it was the best sex in my life. But I’ve only had sex, like, a fucking handful of times. But it was so good that, like, I almost like the pain in my ass right now because it keeps reminding me of it…” He was a bit shy so he dipped to cover his face, but then he lifted it again as he remembered what they were talking about. “But, like, you’ve been with so many guys. There’s no way that was the best for you.”

“Are we seriously going to argue over this?” Frankie asked dryly.

“Not argue! I just want to know if you’re, like, just trying to make me feel better…” Zach trailed off. He was so self conscious about his ability to please Frankie. He wanted what he was saying to be true so badly but he knew there was no way. Zach had never even been able to properly satisfy a woman, let alone a man, let alone a gorgeous Sex-God of a man like Frankie.

“Zach, I want you to look at me.” He lifted Zach’s chin so he could look deep into his eyes. “That was the best sex in my life, for at least three reasons. One, I’ve never been in love like this. I think that, like, changes something…” He almost looked shy for a second but Zach knew exactly what he meant so he nodded encouragingly. “Two, you were honestly really good. Like, I think you might be a natural at bottoming.” At Zach’s look he laughed and exclaimed, “Honestly! Zach, I think you’ve found your calling!” Zach smirked and laid his head on Frankie’s chest.

“And the third reason?” He asked.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been so sexually wound up in my life. That was a singular experience for me, Zachary. If anyone else had been doing that I would have fucked them into the wall long before we got out of there, parents or no parents.” Zach smiled into his chest, and kissed him. “But I really fucking love you and I’d prefer the future Grandparents of our children not hate me from day one.” Frankie joked.

Zach smiled and looked up at Frankie. “You’re really serious about that?” He asked softly.

“Well, like, obviously we take things one day at a time. But… yeah. I don’t know why. I’ve never felt like this so soon, or even ever. Never, actually. But I’m just… sure. About you.”

Zach smiled widely and leaned up to kiss Frankie sweetly on the mouth. Then he pulled back down and laid his head back on his chest. “Me too.” Was all he said.

The two laid there for almost another hour, both drowsing in and out, Frankie petting Zach’s back and Zach tracing shapes on the bare skin of Frankie’s chest. Eventually they were interrupted by the alarm Frankie had set to warn them about check-out.

As they packed up their room, they kept returning to each other unconsciously. Like magnets. Stealing little touches, soft kisses on their shoulder, or back, or lips. Any part of the body they could quickly grab on the way past.

They were drawn to each other. Zach was suddenly so sure that no matter the time it took them to be together more permanently, no matter the distance in the meantime, they would find their way to each other eventually. It was destined to happen. There was no stopping it.

They were absolutely inextricably linked. No doubt about it.

 

TO BE CONTINUED……….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it :) let me know if you want more or if you enjoyed it. Your kudos and feedback really help to validate and motivate the work that goes into this!


	11. Absence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankie and Zach have been apart almost 2 weeks but Frankie is finally coming back to Florida... for Zankieween! Neither can wait but will the pressure of their absence be too much for their new relationship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long chapter that is mostly fluff but comes with a light smut warning.
> 
> Hope you like it! :)

October 31st

Zach looked at his phone again, ignoring the red icons indicating notifications from text messages, facebook, twitter, instagram, snapchat, and his new secret tumblr account. He was only looking at the time. Frankie was going to be picking him up at 2pm and taking him to get ready for the big Halloween party tonight. Zach was beyond excited to see Frankie again, and a little nervous. Their time apart had built up a lot of pressure on them, and it had come too soon. But that was all going to be over any minute now.

It had been a crazy nine days since Zach had last seen Frankie. ‘Well, since you’ve been able to touch him’ his mind corrected him. Technically he had seen Frankie for accumulated hours every day. Between face time, snap chat, texting, and stalking each other’s social media pages they never stopped seeing each other it seemed. But it wasn’t the same. Every day, every minute, every second since they had parted Zach was aware of his absence.

There never seemed to be a moment where Zach couldn’t tell that Frankie wasn’t there with him. He thought about him constantly, texted him his every thought. His skin itched to be touched by him, his fingertips desperate to trace their love patterns into his skin. Sometimes as they lay together at night on facetime Zach would find himself tracing the patterns into his own skin, or into the sheets, or the pillow. It was like it was something that needed to get out of him. One time he idly wondered if he stuck a pen in his hand if it would end up being some sort of epic love poem masterpiece all along, evoked by Frankie, just dying to get out.

Their week apart had been up and down. There were good days and bad days. Zach had struggled through the poker tournament someone had committed him to. He and Frankie had laughed over how miserable he looked in the pictures. Frankie had laughed and said “Oh look, I’m in the picture with you!” as they had looked through the shots together over the phone and more than a few of them featured him texting on his cell. No, scratch that. Texting Frankie on his cell. There wasn’t anyone else he cared about right then.

He had kept up a near constant stream of communication that night with Frankie, and if he looked miserable well that was probably because he knew he wasn’t going to get another chance to spend time with him before he left. Frankie kept promising he’d do a drive by drop in so they could kiss goodbye, but that didn’t count.

Zach wished he could spend more time with Frankie more than anything in the world, but between the commitments Frankie already had and the commitments Zach had, and Zach not having his own car it was impossible. Frankie kept reassuring him that it would all calm down. That they had only been out of the Big Brother house a few weeks and they were still being pulled in a million directions. He would joke and say it was difficult being the most popular two contestants on the show but someone had to do it.

That always cheered Zach up a little. At first he had felt awkward and hated the attention but he really found that the more time that passed, the more he loved his fame and how popular he had become. He never wanted to come off cocky, though he knew he did sometimes, but he just really loved hamming it up for an audience. He always had. And now he always had one, if he wanted it. All he had to do is write one tweet and he’d have an instant ego boost as he watched the likes, comments, and retweets come in.

So, over that week, Zach had upped his social media game. He used it for good, to help those sweet twins in their fundraising, he liked almost all of Frankie’s pictures and statuses (except for the ones with other guys… but he and Frankie had already had a talk about that), he’d posted some fun vines and selfies of himself, sometimes with Peyton. He was making an extra effort to spend time with the kid, always good times, but he felt tinged with guilt because he knew the day was coming soon where they’d be apart. The truth was that being away from Frankie was already killing him. He couldn’t last much longer.

He had been going nuts the day of the now-infamous Murtz interview. He had called Frankie, all nervous, and they facetimed in the hours leading up to the interview. Zach had sat in his room for hours, alone except for Frankie on the phone, and felt his worries wash away the more they talked. After a while, their talk had turned sexy. It started with something innocent, like Frankie saying he missed Zach. And then Zach had joked that he missed Frankie’s hand on his cock. Whatever happened next, they both ended up jacking off over facetime and Zach had been in a very altered headspace when he started the interview with Murtz.

But before that, “I can’t stand waiting. I just want to fucking tell everyone. Fuck it!” Zach remembered saying, he had been so amped up towards the end of their talk. Frankie was, as usual, the voice of reason.

“But we haven’t even had a chance to sit down together with a proper PR agent –and I say proper because I’m sorry baby but I’m not counting your girl. The ink’s not even dry on her diploma yet, babe- I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Frankie had reasoned. Zach had decided to ignore the jab at his PR. He liked that girl, she was doing her best, but he knew it was true.

“Screw it, why can’t we just do it how we want?” Zach had countered.

“Is this really how you want it, though? On some random interview? You know Lance wants to interview you, maybe that would be better-“ Frankie wasn’t quite finished when Zach interrupted.

“That would be better, but like, I’m sick of this being a secret. I’m not ashamed of you!” Zach had almost yelled.

“Awww babe. I love you. I miss you so much.” Frankie had said then, derailing his thoughts. It still blew him away that someone as perfect and talented as Frankie could love some dumb kid from Florida, all because he had been lucky enough to go to an open casting call one day. He almost got sidetracked, but he had continued.

“Murtz said it’s going to be the challenge. He’s going to ask me to set the record straight about you, about if I’m gay or straight.”

“That better not be the challenge, that’s absolutely ridiculous. Completely over the line.” Frankie said, getting angry.

“But I want to answer him, them. The fans. Not the crazy ones, but there are so many good people out there that want to see us happy.” Frankie had softened at that.

“Well, maybe there’s another way to tell them…” And with that, Frankie and Zach hatched the plan to hide his coming out as a thinly-veiled joke. A golf joke. It was perfect. Zach had asked Murtz to set up the question by asking him which way he swung. That would let him turn his answer into a bit of a joke, but enough to let the believers know what was really going on.

It all ended up going perfectly. Zach had even come out of it with the perfect idea for his and Frankie’s couples costume for Halloween. Frankie had gushed over Zach’s “I swing both ways” performance. He kept saying that Zach needed to come to New York to act or do comedy or radio or something. Zach loved the idea and they kept making plans for “soon.” Except, neither of them knew when “soon” was.

At that point Frankie was due back in a couple days for their big Halloween party. They were both ridiculously excited about that. After that, the plan was for Frankie had to go back to New York for Rock of Ages rehearsals. Zach would go out on November 10th for the premiere and stay up north until the end of November, but after that it was all still up in the air. Frankie would still be doing Rock of Ages until January and he’d be pretty busy, but Zach didn’t want to wait much longer than that until they made some more permanent arrangements. Well, more like he couldn’t wait. He felt a physical need for them to be together.

As Zach let the now-familiar ache of their separation wash over him, his phone buzzed. His heart skipped a beat and his stomach flipped as he checked it. Frankie was there. Zach practically flew down the stairs. If he could have jumped right over the banister to the floor below, he would have. Frankie was still closing the door to his car and had the keys out to lock it as Zach rushed him, pushing him into the side of his bright yellow sportscar and kissing him deeply for all the neighbours to see. He didn’t give a fuck. It had just been too damn long since he’d been able to touch him.

Eventually Zach pulled back and Frankie made a show of fanning himself and in his Clarabelle voice he said “Well I do declare, Zachary! That was positively scandalous!” Zach smiled shyly. He wanted to shove his hands in his pockets bashfully but he couldn’t seem to take them off Frankie. Even as Frankie had stepped back, Zach’s hand still was reaching out to lightly touch his arm. It was like his presence, their contact, was recharging a battery in his heart. He felt instantly better. He never wanted to stop touching him.

“I don’t care who sees I fucking missed you Frankie, Oh my God, I’m so happy you’re back.” Zach gushed. They were both smiling broadly, soaking in each other’s faces with their eyes. Frankie started bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“Happy Zankieween!” He sang, and Zach laughed.

“This is going to be epic. You’ve seriously got a real makeup person for it?” Zach asked, his hand still on Frankie’s arm. He couldn’t help it, but sometimes Zach felt star struck around Frankie. He was just so… glamorous. ‘You’re so fucking lucky.’ He thought to himself for the millionth time, smiling at the thought.

“Uhh, yeah, Rose. Are you new?” He teased back and they hugged again, neither being able to get enough of the other. When they pulled apart the second time, Frankie pulled away out of Zach’s arms and he suddenly felt bereft. Missing the contact, he followed closely behind as Frankie led them to the front door. “Come on! Let’s go inside, I can’t wait to see your family. I brought presents for everyone.” Frankie was practically giddy as reached for the front door knob. Zach smiled at Frankie and thought that the extra large red leather designer handbag that he was carrying made more sense now, and he was curious about what Frankie had brought. He hadn’t said anything beforehand. ‘He’s so thoughtful’ He thought, again for the millionth time.

He would never stop complimenting Frankie. Even in his mind. What had he done to deserve this perfect man?

If the last visit between Zach and Frankie and his family was rocky, this visit was the polar opposite. Zach had never felt so much satisfaction as when he walked into the room and saw his Mom’s hand on Frankie’s arm, the two of them engaged in a lively conversation. She had taken a complete 180 on her stance towards Frankie in the past week and a half. She had gone from hater to number one supporter and every time she gushed over him it made Zach feel a glow of happiness he never expected to feel. Everything was so perfect right now. Truth was, Zach was terrified to screw it up.

He had sat with Peyton across the room for a while, pretending to listen to him go on about Dragon Ball Z, but really just watching Frankie hold court over his Mom and Dad. They were rapt in attention and were hanging on his every word. Frankie was pure magic in Zach’s eyes and he knew his parents were already under his spell. As he watched, Frankie glanced over at him and they shared a moment as they held the eye contact. Zach felt his cock twitch and slid a few inches farther from his brother.

He sat there for a few more minutes trying to let Frankie finish with his parents but when it was clear his mom would talk his ear off all night, Zach got up and walked over to put a stop to it. This was getting ridiculous. He needed some privacy after all their time apart the past week, and he needed to be touching him again. He needed a lot more than that, too. And he was done waiting.

After telling everyone they needed to get going because of an appointment with the makeup artist (a white lie. Their appointment was hours later, but they didn’t have to know that.) Frankie had remembered the gifts. When he handed them out, Zach thought his family would melt right there. If there was any lingering doubt, this last bit of Grande charm had won their hearts completely.

For Peyton, Frankie had brought a PS4 game that Zach was sure he had only mentioned Peyton wanting in passing more than a week ago. Leave it to Frankie to remember something like that. Peyton had bounced in excitement and hugged Frankie as he said thanks. For Zach’s Mom, Frankie had brought a Pandora bracelet with some wonderful heartfelt charms picked out. The Statue of Liberty for him, A Golf ball for Peyton, a pink bead for Zach, a heart, a few more that Zach couldn’t make out. Zach saw the German flag on one of the charms, and he was suddenly reminded of the conversation he and Frankie had had a few days prior. He couldn’t believe he had forgotten and was suddenly really excited. Leave it to Frankie to pick the perfect gift.

“A German flag.” His mom had noticed. “Is that for Franz in Rock of Ages?” She asked, smiling, obviously loving the thoughtful gift. Frankie had raised his eyebrows enigmatically, exaggerating his shrug to show he was obviously hiding something but wasn’t going to say. Zach’s mom gave him a skeptical but loving eye, and Frankie dug into his bag for one last present.

For his Dad, Frankie had brought a beautiful German beer stein. He knew that Kevin was a bit of a beer connoisseur so instantly his Dad loved it, but again the German tie had them questioning if this was because of Frankie’s Rock of Ages role or something else. Frankie looked at Zach expectantly. Seeing this, the rest of his family looked at him waiting for him to speak as well.

When they had talked about this, Zach hadn’t expected Frankie’s thoughtful gifts and suddenly he was even more excited. He had thought he would tell them in passing at some point when he got around to it, but now it was like… an announcement.

“I wasn’t going to make such a big deal of it but I guess Frankie likes to make a show of everything.” Zach started, he rubbed the back of his head with one hand and glanced over to Frankie who was smiling and nodding. Zach smirked at the look on his face. He was so damn cute it was ridiculous.

“It’s true, I do.” Frankie agreed, laughing as he walked over to Zach’s side and hung on his arm, again looking to him to continue. Zach had to ignore the full body flush he felt as Frankie touched him.

“Anyways, It’s not a big deal. It’s not like I even paid for it. But we decided we should give the Germany trip to you two. You deserve it, and we don’t really know when we’ll be able to use it.” Zach said, smiling widely at the dumbstruck looks on his parents’ faces.

His Dad was the first to speak. “You… are you sure, Zach? You talked so much about it!” Zach smiled and hugged Frankie closer to his side.

“Yeah, I know you guys will have a blast. But I have a feeling Frankie and I are going to have a lot of commitments next year. Maybe a show. Maybe we’ll go to Germany anyways on Amazing Race! I don’t want the trip to go to waste and I don’t want or need the cash equivalent. I’d rather you guys go and enjoy it and take a million pictures for all the family to see on Facebook.”

“Zachary, that’s too much. You could just take the money…” His Mom had always been bad at receiving gifts. Zach smiled as he shook his head.

“Nope. You’re going. I say so. Now hug me! We have to go.” At this he dipped his hand from Frankie’s lower back to his ass, squeezing him tight before letting go to hug his parents, knowing that they couldn’t see. He needed to get out of there right away so that he could do more than sneak a quick ass grab. He wanted to touch every part of him. Preferably with no clothes on. Fuck, they needed to leave right now.

In the end, he knew his parents were over the moon excited for Germany and he felt so good about being able to do this for them. And Frankie’s gifts had been perfect because now they had something to constantly remind them of the upcoming trip. ‘Of course they’re perfect’, Zach had thought as they had all moved towards the front hall. ‘Because he’s perfect’.

Before they had left, Frankie had insisted on a big group “family” selfie, and Zach had to once again reflect on how wonderful it felt to hear Frankie use that word. Because he it was so obvious that he was already part of the family, and that he felt that way too. It made Zach glow with happiness as he slung his arm around Frankie from behind and smiled hugely for the picture.

As soon as the shot was taken, Zach was rushing them out the door. He had loved this time with the family but he was desperate to be alone with Frankie. He’d been waiting for this for over a week. He needed to be touching him. He needed to taste him on his tongue, he needed to feel him inside him (he had been thinking about that particularly the most, almost aching with need every time he remembered their second night together). He was so pent up with sexual frustration he felt like he might explode.

The second they were in the car and the family was back inside Zach leaned over the center console and roughly took Frankie into a deep and passionate kiss. A panting, moaning, biting, penetrating kiss that almost had him seeing stars. As he pulled away, panting, Frankie looked at him a little shocked and said “Wow…”

Had Zach made Frankie speechless? It seemed that way and Zach smiled and leaned forward and kissed him again, a little peck.

“Yeah, wow.” He said back. Frankie giggled a little. Zach thought he was flustered, and the thought gave him immense satisfaction. “I want to get you off while we drive. Is that ok?” Zach said, gaining Frankie’s full attention. He thought he had shocked him based on the expression Frankie wore.

“Fuck Zach, you don’t have to ask me!” Frankie said, obviously as horny as Zach was. He put the car into drive and headed towards the highway on their way to Boca. As the car hit the freeway and Frankie put on the cruise control, Zach had casually undid his shorts, enjoying the way Frankie would squirm every time he would brush over the erection they contained.

“I was just thinking that like last time… maybe this will make you last longer. When you fuck me.” Zach blushed as he said it, but he was getting bolder. More comfortable with the words and thoughts. Frankie had a shocked look, and he glanced over with wide eyes.

“But I want to dance tonight! Can’t you do me now and I fuck you AFTER the party? It’s been too long since last time, Zach, it’ll hurt…” Frankie seemed worried so Zach decided on that moment to pull his erection free. He enjoyed the conflicted look of immense pleasure and worry comingling on his face. He leaned down and took him into his mouth, swirling his tongue around his head before coming back up. He watched as Frankie shuddered and almost melted, but he kept his eyes on the road.

“No, you’re fucking me. It’s all I could think of this past week. After it stopped hurting. If you won’t fuck me I’ll torture you all the way to Boca.” Frankie snorted at this, amused. “Don’t’ make me fucking do it, Frankie. Don’t test me!” Zach joked, going down for another quick suck. He grazed his teeth along his shaft on the way up and again Frankie shivered at the contact.

“You wouldn’t” He hedged, smirking but looking a little unsure.

“Don’t make me make you punish me.” Zach joked, recalling the last time he had tortured Frankie. His cock throbbed at the memory.

“But the party…” Frankie argued again. He really wanted it to be amazing and Zach could tell he really thought the pain would ruin it. He blushed a little as he prepared to tell Frankie why he wasn’t worried.

“Well maybe I…” He paused to giggle a little nervously but continued, “Maybe I’m ready for you.” Frankie’s jaw fell a little and he took his eyes off the road for a moment to look at Zach.

“What?” He asked, not knowing how to continue.

“I didn’t want to ruin the party either. But I fucking need this, Frankie. I can’t stop thinking about it. So I, like, might have made sure it wouldn’t hurt so much this time…” He couldn’t help the blush and shy smile that made his dimples pop. He ate up the response as he watched Frankie’s jaw drop. He didn’t even let him respond before diving down and taking his cock deep in his mouth.

He wasn’t teasing this time, he wanted to get Frankie off so bad. He wanted to see how much Frankie had missed him, he wanted him to last longer when they finally found a bed and a door to lock behind them in Boca, and honestly he wanted to practice his blowjobs. He wanted to be amazing for Frankie. This was only the second he’d ever given but he loved it.

He swirled his tongue as he gripped his lips tightly against his shaft, bobbing at first erratically but soon finding a rhythm. It wasn’t long before he had his answer to how much Frankie had missed him. Either Zach was suddenly a blowjob genius, or Frankie had missed him a lot. Because the whole thing took less than two minutes before Frankie was screaming Zach’s name and Zach was swallowing the warm liquid shot into his mouth.

He licked his lips as he put Frankie back into his shorts, and then sat up fully, completely satisfied with himself and the effect he had had on Frankie. He was almost completely undone. Zach was almost worried about him driving, but he was pulling it together slowly, still kind of moaning slightly as he felt aftershocks rock his body.

Zach settled back into the bucket seat of the sleek sports car, and he lightly rubbed the erection he could feel straining his own shorts. Frankie noticed and reached over to help, but Zach moved his hand away and instead joined their fingers together between them. “I want to wait for Boca. I fucking love you, Frankie.”

Frankie sighed as he smiled widely, focusing on the road ahead of them but squeezing Zach’s hand. “I fucking love you too, Zach. You don’t even know” Zach smiled as he sat watching the Florida highway speed past them, content with the contact of their hands, feeling as though everything was right in the world. After what felt like a lifetime apart they were finally where they needed to be. They were finally together again.

 

TO BE CONTINUED……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you guys are still liking this and want more :) every kudos and comment means the world to me and keeps me motivated to keep writing! :)


	12. Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach and Frankie arrive at Frankie’s house for the Halloween party. But there's still time before that. Right now they're headed straight to the bedroom. They've been apart too long and they're both over waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut alert ;) I wrote this unexpectedly this evening, hope you guys like it! I haven't reread it but I'm posting now and may edit later.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Zach craned his head to look around as Frankie led him by the hand past the decorators hard at work, leading them straight to his room. The whole place was already looking great, done up in Halloween decorations for the party. It was so upscale that Zach felt out of place for an instant, but he was so hyped up on anticipation the feeling was washed away quickly.

He was so excited, he could hardly contain himself. He was with Frankie, finally, after so much time apart. He was at an amazing Halloween party hosted by Ariana Grande and Big Sean, and he was there with Frankie. He was going to have a professional makeup artist help with his costume, and he was with Frankie. He was going to get drunk and have fun and dance the night away, and he was with Frankie.

That’s really what it all came back to. Frankie. Zach was excited about all those other things but if Frankie wasn’t there he probably wouldn’t care at all. He didn’t know how it happened but he couldn’t deny that something had shifted and Frankie was now somehow the center of his world. When he was there, everything was a hundred times better. He felt better just being in his presence. More alive. More complete.

Zach noticed the party decorations go by and found his thoughts and excitement transfer to the party for a few minutes, but it just took one look at Frankie to remind him where his mind really was right now. Zach was so full of love and lust and raw sexual desire that he was almost going mad. And Frankie had promised to fuck him. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. And he was ready for it. He needed it.

Zach trailed behind him as Frankie led them up the stairs, openly checking out his ass under those tiny shorts. He couldn’t help it, he reached out and squeezed him. Frankie turned around, smiling seductively. “Almost there, love.” He said, turning back and upping the pace up the last few steps. Almost there.

Zach growled. The sound had almost shocked him when it came out of him but it felt right. He felt like he couldn’t control the animalistic need inside of him right now. Getting Frankie off in the car had left him desperate for more and he had been hard ever since. He didn’t even care if anyone saw.

The second they were in the door Frankie locked it behind him. By the time he turned around Zach had already taken his shirt off and he was advancing on Frankie, pressing him up against the door. He felt wild, completely lost to the world, his focus laser targeted on Frankie. He pried his lips apart and invaded his mouth with his tongue. Zach pressed his body hard against Frankie as they kissed deeply, and ground his erection against Frankie’s growing hard on roughly.

Back and forth Zach felt the rhythm of his hips as they bucked without him even thinking about it. He needed Frankie so badly it was madness. Grunting, he tore at Frankie’s shirt, briefly pausing their kiss to breathe heavily against Frankie’s mouth at the effort. He pulled the shirt up and over Frankie’s head, and then moaned in pleasure as he ran his hands up and down Frankie’s chest, dipping low enough to brush his erection before heading back up the beautiful toned, tanned, and waxed masterpiece that was Frankie’s body.

Zach went back in for another rough kiss as his hands roamed, his fingers finding a nipple and tweaking it hard. This earned a loud moan from Frankie which made Zach so happy he growled a laugh and dipped his head to kiss and nip at Frankie’s soft skin on his neck, still pressing him against the door with his thrusting hips and wildly running his hands over his body.

The sensations were building up too strongly and Zach felt overwhelmed with pleasure and desire. He needed to feel Frankie inside him. Now. He couldn’t wait another minute. “I need you,” He panted. “NOW.” He added, dominantly. Maybe he was learning a thing or two from Frankie.

“Bed.” Frankie breathed, pushing Zach away towards the large plush king sized bed. Zach dove onto the bed and began to undo his shorts and wiggle out of them. Frankie dug in the drawer of his bedside table for lube and a condom and he held them up triumphant, turning to a now completely naked Zach. His smile grew and reached from ear to ear as he ate him up with his eyes. Zach didn’t shy away from his gaze. He was so much more comfortable with this now, and the almost two weeks that had passed had built him up so crazy with need he couldn’t even fathom feeling shame at a time like this. This was the time to finally get what he had fantasized about so much.

Frankie reached down to undo his shorts but Zach jumped up. “Let me.” He said, leaning in for a quick but deep kiss and then trailing his kisses down Frankie’s body towards the line of his shorts. He didn’t waste any time in undoing the button and yanking them down, briefs and all, exposing Frankie’s gorgeous cock. It wasn’t overly big, but it just looked… perfect. And it was probably better that he didn’t have a 10 inch anaconda in his pants, Zach being a bottom and all.

Zach took in the sight for a charged moment before dipping down and sucking the tip hard, grazing his teeth along the sensitive head on his way back up. Frankie shuddered and moaned, his back arching. Zach smiled at the reaction. He thought he might be getting better at this.

“I fucking need you Frankie, please.” He said, gently tugging on Frankie’s arm, pulling him down onto the bed on top of him. Once there, Frankie languidly began running his hands over Zach’s skin. Over his chest, his arms, down his legs. Finishing with a gentle caress of his rock hard cock, running his finger over the leaking slit, spreading the precum. “FUCK.” Zach shuddered. “I could fucking come right now. But I don’t want to. Please Frankie, I’m ready.” He begged, his voice turning a little whiny.

Frankie softly chuckled. “I love when you beg.” He stroked his fingers over Zach’s cock again, bringing another shiver through his body.

“Then please, Sir, what do I have to do to get you to fuck me? Because I don’t think I can last any longer.” Zach was writhing as he spoke, his hips rocking back and forth even with nothing to rub against. It was completely out of his control at this point. He was humping the fucking air but he couldn’t stop. Thankfully, Frankie took that moment to have mercy on him.

He lifted his head from the kisses and licks he was covering Zach’s chest with. “You’re really ready?” He panted. Zach nodded his head a little too hard.

“Yes. Please Frankie, now.” Zach was already reaching for the lube and getting himself coated. He shoved the condom into Frankie’s hand. 

“I have questions about that, but I’ll ask later. Right now I’m going to fuck you because you asked so nicely.” He purred, rolling the condom onto himself. As soon as the condom was on, Zach was lubing it up and rolling onto his stomach. But Frankie stopped him. “If you’re really ready, then maybe we can do it facing each other. I kinda want to look at your face, knowing that my cock is buried inside you.”

Zach made a growling sound as he flipped back to his back and leaned up to steal a kiss, he was so turned on. He loved when Frankie talked dirty to him, and he blushed at the thought of what he’d said but loved it as well. The truth was it was really sexy to think of staring into his eyes while feeling completely filled and dominated by him.

“Put your legs over my shoulders.” Frankie instructed. He helped guide them up so Zach was almost hanging off of him, lining himself up with Zach’s entry. “You’re really ready? Like, today you got ready?” He asked again, his voice full of concern.

“Frankie I swear to God if you don’t put your dick in my ass I’m going to be really fucking—“ And at that moment Frankie thrust in. He didn’t go lightly, and Zach was so thankful for it. Yes, it hurt. But only for a second. It took him almost no time to acclimate, already wanting to rock against the wonderful pressure. He was seeing stars, feeling pleasure spike in his whole body. “YESSSS!” His loud moan turned to a hiss as he dragged the word out. “Move, Frank, MOVE.” He begged, opening his eyes and finding Frankie’s. Frankie smirked as he pulled out and slammed into Zach. “UGH!” He shouted, feeling the wonderful pressure slam into him. More stars shot in his vision as Frankie held the position, waiting to see if Zach was ok.

“Faster. Fuck Frankie, just fuck me hard. Oh my God this is… FUCK” Zach was in a state of euphoria. This was everything he remembered and more. As Frankie picked up his rhythm, steadily pounding into Zach, Zach felt his body climbing towards orgasm. It felt like Frankie was hitting his prostate with every thrust and the sensations were overwhelming.

For Frankie’s part, he seemed to be coming apart at the seams as well. They were trying to maintain eye contact but both of their eyes kept rolling back and closing involuntarily. Zach saw a bead of sweat form on Frankie’s forehead as he continued his pounding rhythm. They were both moaning and swearing and panting as they fell apart together, both spiraling towards climax.

Not long later, Zach thought he was going to come from just the fucking alone, but Frankie adjusted his position and suddenly Zach’s erection was rubbing against Frankie’s body between them. That was it. Without warning he exploded, shooting white sticky mess all over Frankie’s stomach. The release must have signaled to Frankie that he could come too, and a moment later he was screaming Zach’s name and slamming hard into him a final time, shaking a little as he filled the condom.

Frankie collapsed onto Zach, both of them completely out of breath. He moaned a little as he pulled out but he didn’t immediately take the condom off. Instead he slid off Zach’s chest to nuzzle into his side, Zach’s arms wrapping tightly around him.

“…So?” Frankie asked softly, his lips moving against Zach’s skin. Zach was so dazed and confused from his mind altering orgasm he didn’t understand the question.

“So, what?” He mumbled.

Frankie smiled a little shyly. “So, was it everything you’d wanted it to be?” Zach raised his eyebrows in understanding and let out a laugh. Then he looked at Frankie to see if he was serious.

“Wait, is that really a question?” He asked, and watched as Frankie blushed and bit his lip in a shy smile. He nodded, so Zach continued. “Well then the answer is no.” At Frankie’s shocked look, Zach continued. “It was fucking better, Frankie.” At Frankie’s relieved look, Zach laughed again. “Were you seriously worried? You were here too, did it seem like I hated it?”

Frankie chuckled and said “No. I could tell you liked it. It turned me on so fucking much, Zach, you have no idea. I’m so happy you… I’m so happy you liked it.” This time it was Frankie that bashfully buried his face in Zach’s chest and the juxtaposition amused Zach. He squeezed Frankie tight with the arms that were already around his body. He laughed again, openly.

“God, Frankie. I like to get fucked in the ass. Like, if I’m being honest I have to say that, I have to own it. How fucking crazy is that? I still can’t really believe it.” He laughed incredulously at the thought. Frankie laughed a little too.

“Trust me, I know. I still can’t believe it sometimes. I literally had dreams about fucking you in the Big Brother house. All the time. It was actually becoming a problem.” He said and Zach erupted in giggles. Frankie smiled and kissed the skin at the side of his chest where his head lay. “How did I get so lucky?” He asked wistfully. Zach turned a little so he could see him. He loved looking at his face when they talked.

“No, how did *I* get so lucky?” He asked, more forcefully. Then leaned in to kiss him. Softly and sweetly, but full of passion. Their love poured through the kiss and into each other, it lifted Zach up and filled his heart.

When the kiss was over, they sadly got up to clean themselves up. Thankfully Frankie had an en suite so they didn’t have to go out into the hall with all the workers, covered in come. Before long they were clean and almost ready to go and meet the makeup artist. Zach wore a Team Frankie tshirt and Frankie wore Team Zach in preparation for their zombie zankie costumes. Frankie had gotten Zach into his trademark blue booty shorts and he had had way too much fun with that. He had started by laughing hysterically at the image but then he started to get turned on and Zach had had some fun with that.

By the time they were ready to leave the room, Zach said “You know what would be hilarious?” Frankie had looked up from his phone.

“What?” He asked.

Zach smiled mischeviously before continuing “All the fans are just dying for pictures at this point. What if we took a selfie right now. They’d love it and we’d always laugh when we see it. Because, like, they don’t know that like 15 minutes ago you were fucking me in the ass. It’ll be hilarious.” Frankie’s eyes lit up. You never had to do much convincing with him to get him to take a selfie, and he loved the naughty angle.

“Oh my god, yes, let’s do it right now.” He opened the camera app and the camera was already set to face forward. Zach positioned himself hovering over Frankie’s left shoulder, bringing their faces together. Frankie held the camera up, saying “Say cheese!” and felt Zach’s teeth grab his ear, his tongue grazing the captured flesh.

The picture was fucking sexy. They both cackled as they posted it. “What are they even going to think?” Zach had asked between laughs. They were both in wonderful spirits as they headed back down into the house to look for some food and to meet the makeup artist. Zach was completely and utterly content as he followed Frankie through the house. He could still feel the pleasant aftershocks from the sex as he walked, but instead of hurting it was a wonderful reminder. He finally felt satisfied. After weeks of wanting he was finally replete.

Zankieween was already the best night of Zach’s life and the party hadn’t even gotten started. Would he even be able to handle it? He didn’t know but he was going to try. He was up for anything. With Frankie by his side, he was ready to take on the world. And maybe this was the night they could let the world know about their relationship. Maybe. He hoped. Either way, he was living for Zankieween tonight. Pulling out his phone he found the picture he and Frankie had taken, smiling at their private joke, and liked the photo. He didn’t stop to see how crazy the fanbase had gotten after the pic had been posted. He knew. They were all losing their minds right now. ‘If they only knew…’ He thought, laughing again to himself. Fuck, if they only knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you're reading and enjoy this :) all your kudos and comments mean the world to me in terms of motivation.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	13. Culmination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zankieween is in full swing. The boys are having a blast when Zach remembers something he had forgotten about. They have a nice talk and make some plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut warning (lol sorry guys) but there's some light recreational drug use.

Zankieween exceeded Zach’s wildest dreams. The Grandes really knew how to throw a good party and he couldn’t ever remember having so much fun. Everything was perfect. There literally didn’t seem to be a single thing going wrong. Not that he could ever have a bad time at a party with Frankie, but things were going especially well.

The fans were on could 9 after he and Frankie had released the already infamous ear biting pic, followed by some pics and vines of them in their Zombie Zankie costumes, and Zach had felt so good that for once the fandom seemed truly happy. It made him want to share the truth with them even more, though he knew he couldn’t. He had almost spilled the beans twice while riding one of his usual manic bursts of euphoria induced energy, but luckily Frankie had stopped him. He didn’t know what he’d do without him.

Besides the fans, Zach was so happy with the party guests. He had been worried about not being able to drink and let loose because of a room full of cell phone paparazzi but everyone was so cool, they had all asked before taking photos and seemed like genuinely good people. But of course they were, the Grandes had invited them. And Zach had finally been able to spend some quality time with the Queen Grande herself, Joan, and the princess Ariana. He had met and loved them before but it was a whole other thing to have a night to allow them to relax around each other and really get to know one another.

Zach could see why Frankie seemed as obsessed with his sister as he was with his brother. She was everything he had claimed she would be and more. Sassy, funny, warm, charming, sweet. It was so easy to forget she is an international pop sensation when you really got into a conversation with her because she was so genuine and down to earth. But then you’d look at her and be like, oh yeah, she’s obviously an international pop sensation. Because… look at her.

And Zach loved Big Sean, too. Of course he had already loved his music but they really clicked, Sean had appreciated Zach’s brand of humour and Zach had maybe gushed about their conversation a little too much to Frankie afterwards. For one of the first times ever Zach had experienced jealous Frankie but he regretted nothing because firstly, Big Sean was the shit. And secondly, his gushing seemed to have goaded Frankie into jealously dragging Zach into the bathroom and giving him a mindblowing blowjob. Zach had carefully stored this reaction to jealousy away in his brain, it could be useful in the future. Always good to have a little ammo for a rainy day. God, he loved him.

All in all, the night was perfect. The music was amazing, he and Frankie had danced until they had to stop, laughing and sneaking touches whenever they could. As they became comfortable with the party guests’ discretion, the sneaked touches and kisses were getting more bold. As the night went on they mingled in the party, always returning to each other before long. They couldn’t seem to stay apart.

Zach was riding a high that didn’t seem to be coming down, he was so overstimulated and happy. He had been drinking the whole night as the party went on and he was already pretty buzzed when he remembered the joint he had brought, and he and Frankie had turned the high more literal.

When he remembered about the 2 paper joint hidden in the glasses case of his bag, he was instantly excited. He hadn’t really smoked much since before Big Brother, though it wasn’t because he quit. He was just cutting back. Now, smoking was more special and fun, like drinking. Rather than before when he had made sure to maintain a steady buzz throughout the day just to cope. Zach didn’t think he’d ever give it up, he fucking loved smoking weed. And he knew it was just a matter of time before it was legal so he wasn’t too worried about it. He just didn’t seem to need it to survive day to day anymore, now that he had Frankie.

He had almost ran over to where Frankie was talking in a group of people. A few people had turned to look as he rushed past them, squeezing through groups of party goers on his way to Frankie. When he found him, he grabbed his hand and forcibly pulled him away from the guests, giggling at the shocked look on hi face. Frankie quickly gave in, however, following Zach as he led him back to his bedroom. Frankie laughed. “Are you taking me upstairs to fuck me!?” He shouted to Zach over the music. Zach looked back smiling.

“No!” He shouted, but then paused. “Wait, Maybe? But I wanted to show you something else!” He laughed, tugging on Frankie’s hand to get him moving again. He could tell that Frankie was a little buzzed himself, his movements a little less graceful than normal.

“Show me your dick?” He asked, slurring just a little. Zach barked a laugh that was lost into the music, turning his head again.

“You’ve seen that already!”

“Yes and it’s fucking gorgeous.” Frankie smirked. “ But what are you showing me!?”

“I brought something!”

Zach led them upstairs where the music was just a dull pounding of bass, and into Frankie’s room where his bag was. He dug through it, pulling out items messily until he found what he was looking for: the old sunglasses case where he kept all his paraphernalia. He pulled out the immaculately rolled L paper and held it up triumphantly. This was really a party sized joint, more than the 2 of them needed. Frankie’s eyes went wide.

“OH MY GOD” He said, but he didn’t sound angry or judgemental like Zach was half worried he would be. He sounded excited. Zach could probably thank the alcohol and buzz from the party for that. But Frankie seemed up for anything right now. “I haven’t smoked in years probably! I’m going to be so fucked up I’m already pretty buzzed.”

Zach was so excited, he got out the lighter as Frankie went to open the window and light a few candles. “Just blow towards the window. I guarantee we’re not the only ones smoking pot here tonight I’m not too worried about the smell.” He said before returning and snuggling in beside Zach who sat on the plush area rug at the end of Frankie’s bed. Zach wetted the end of the joint with his tongue and rotated it gently as he lit it, getting it going evenly before passing to Frankie and exhaling deeply. He even blew a smoke ring to impress Frankie, who giggled and poked his finger through the middle.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Frankie mused as he puffed experimentally at first before inhaling more deeply the second try. Zach smiled broadly.

“I’m a bad influence.” He said, smiling impishly, holding out his hand for the joint and ashing it into a cup Frankie had brought over before pulling deeply. While he was still holding the smoke in his lungs he said in a deep voice “I’m the WORST.” He laughed, exhaling all the held smoke and coughing because of the laugh.

Frankie held out his hand for another try but looked at Zach seriously for a second. “This isn’t something to worry about, right? It’s just for fun? Because I love fun. And I don’t want to worry right now.” Zach smiled. Normally if someone questioned him about his weed smoking he’d become very defensive over it, often getting into fights. But with Frankie it just warmed his heart. He just wanted what was best for him. And the guy was currently trying to blow his own smoke rings so it’s not like he was putting pressure on him to stop cold turkey.

“Nah.” Zach replied, resting his head back against the bed behind them. “I’ve barely smoked since I got out. I don’t really need to anymore.” Frankie turned to look at him, a soft quizzical smile playing at his lips. He ashed the joint before handing it back to Zach who just held on to it for a minute, playing with it between his fingers.

“What do you mean you don’t need to?” Frankie asked curiously. Not judgementally. That was important to Zach.

“When I smoked every day… I’m just going to say that smoking weed is NOT a problem. For me at least. I could go on for hours about it, I think it’s bullshit that it’s not as legal as alcohol. I mean, it’s way safer than alcohol for one, and it has less chemicals in it than cigarettes and you can buy both of them at the store. But like, alcohol can be a problem too, if you do it every day. When I was smoking every day, I can see now it was a crutch. I was smoking because I needed to, not because I wanted to.”

“But that’s different now?”

“Way different. Like, this feels fucking amazing, smoking with you right now.” He took a big pull to illustrate his point, before handing it back to Frankie. “But we’re at a party, having fun. I’m not waking up every morning itching to smoke right away.”

Frankie smirked. “Because you’re waking up every morning itching to talk to me.”

“Yeah, new addiction I guess.” Zach giggled, blowing the long zombie Frankie hair out of his face for the thousandth time. “You know I’m lucky we didn’t just set this thing up in flames, I’m going to take it off I think.” Frankie’s eyes lit up as he said this.

“Oooh, wardrobe change!” He sang, getting excited and hopping up. When he stood he had to pause, feeling pretty dizzy from the weed and standing too quickly. He wobbled a bit and Zach sprung to his feet and pulled him down onto the bed, mounting him in the process.

“Saved you!” He said, laughing.

“My hero,” Frankie swooned in his Clarabelle voice, and then they were kissing. Deep, drunk, high, wreckless abandon kissing. After a few minutes, Zach came up for air and noticed the stream of smoke rising from the glass they had left on the ground. The joint was still lit. He reached down and ashed it carefully.

“Have you ever done a shotgun?” He asked Frankie. Frankie shook his head a little too hard, his hair shaking adorably out of place. He was very obviously not sober, but he wasn’t sloppy either. “Just inhale when our lips touch.” Zach instructed.

“I like how this sounds already.” Frankie smiled, and watched in fascination as Zach took the lit cherry end of the joint and carefully inserted it into his mouth, sealing his lips around the unlit end. Then he bent down and pressed his lips against Frankies, blowing from his end. Frankie inhaled but coughed after a few seconds and pulled away in a thick cloud of smoke, sputtering and laughing, and Zach carefully took the joint out, took a quick hit himself and then put it out inside the cup.

When he was done, Zach collapsed on the bed next to Frankie, listening to him laugh between coughs. It was adorable. He was adorable. Zach felt the familiar haze spread through his mind, except it was stronger because he hadn’t been smoking much lately and he had been drinking. He sank into it, feeling completely content next to the person he loved more than anyone else in this world. He was so sure of that now. How had he ever doubted it? How had he ever denied it?

Through his mind ran slightly wobbly and out of focus pictures and snippets of memories. Normally he thought in words, but smoking weed always brought out some visual cortex in his brain and he would see memory movies or imagined futures every time he stopped focusing directly on something in the present. He kept seeing flashes of Frankie in his memory. And the memories were all… shiny? No. Glittery. It was like he sparkled even in Zach’s mind.

Frankie dancing in the back yard. Frankie making cookies. Frankie in the HoH bed. Frankie coming out of the HoH shower in his towel. Frankie straightening the Tom Ford bowtie for him. Frankie jumping into his arms in jury house. Frankie on the hotel balcony. Frankie on the hotel bed…

Zach’s head turned towards Frankie, who also seemed to be lost in some daydream world, half giggling to himself. What was he thinking about? Zach almost got sidetracked but remembered the thought that had woken him out of his reverie. “Frankie…” He said, very seriously. Too seriously. It made him giggle and then Frankie was giggling and then they both had to calm down so he could continue.

“Frankie I need you to know something.” Frankie propped himself up on his elbow so he could better turn to look at Zach.

“Should I be worried?” Frankie asked, suddenly seeming nervous. Uh oh, was Frankie a paranoid high? Zach shook his head adamantly.

“No. Well maybe, it depends if you feel the same…” At the petrified look on Frankie’s face (that Zach thought looked a little theatrical and exaggerated), he continued. “I just, I need you to know how real this is for me. It’s… it’s impossible how much I love you.”

He stopped and looked at Frankie, whose mouth had dropped open, it looked like he wanted to say something but he was frozen in this ‘that is so adorable’ expression. Soon a squeak came from the back of his throat and turned into a long “Awwwwwwwwwwww!” as Frankie tackled Zach and mounted him, sitting back on his thighs and looking down at him with a look of pure adoration.

“Like, it’s literally impossible. How is this possible? Frank, I know I’m high right now but it’s literally like there are pictures of you tattooed on the backs of my eyelids. I can’t stop thinking about you. This might be dangerous. Like, I might turn into a stalker. I’m worried about you.” He was joking, but only barely. He reached up to pull Frankie down into a kiss, which was over too quickly. Frankie had something to say.

“I’m seriously fucked up right now, so there’s really no better time to say this because I can just blame it on that if this doesn’t go well. And you might not even remember anyways. And—“  
“Spit it out, Grande.” Zach said, laughing at Frankie.

“I can’t deal with the fact that we’re not going to see each other very much when I start the show…”

“Neither can I.” Zach agreed immediately.

“I know we can Skype and stuff but—“

“That’s not enough.” Zach said, taking the words from Frankie’s mind. They were his words too.

“What if we… Would you ever?”

“Move in together?” Zach asked, his heart skipping a beat. Yes. YES. This is exactly what his heart needs. To be close to Frankie all the time. How else will his battery recharge if he can’t touch him every day? Please, please let that be what Frankie was thinking…

“Yes!” Frankie said, bouncing a little on Zach’s thighs in excitement. “Would you ever?”

“Are you asking me to move in with you?”

“Are you saying you would?”

“FRANKLIN, ARE YOU ASKING ME TO MOVE IN WITH YOU!?” Zach sat up so he and Frankie were face to face, Frankie straddled around him on his lap. His mouth was open and his eyes wide open, staring into Frankie’s in anticipation.

“Yes, Rose! ARE YOU SAYING YES!?” They were both practically bouncing in excitement, giddy and high. High from the joint and high from the emotional peak they were both hitting simultaneously.

“Yes, you dingus! Of course I’m saying yes!”

They both kissed, deeply. Zach’s kissing was getting a little sloppy, he wasn’t as good as Frankie to begin with and after drinking and smoking tonight it may have been a little wet and Frankie giggled into his mouth. That was all it took to set Zach off and soon they were collapsing together in a fit of laughter.

“Hold on, but what about Florida?”

“Fuck Florida.”

“But your family.”

“I can visit them. And facetime. And Peyton is starting to hang out with his friends more than me anyways, I think he’s outgrowing me a little.” When he said it, he paused, expecting the pang of pain that had always come in the past when he worried about Peyton growing up and leaving him. Except it didn’t come. What he felt instead was pride. Pride in his little brother turning into a great man. And pride in himself for accepting this decision to make something of his relationship with Frankie.

“So this is happening?” Frankie asked.

“This is happening.”

“This is happening!” He sang, bouncing and dancing in happiness.

“I think maybe we should set up some meetings in New York for my trip in November. I want to start making moves to make this happen. I’m literally going to die this week without you.”

“How am I even supposed to pay attention in rehearsals this week now?” Frankie asked, his words a little slurred. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes bright. Those eyes that made Zach melt every time…

“I’m not worried. You’re the man, Frankie. You’re going to be amazing. I can’t wait to see you on stage.”

They both sat there for a minute, lost in their own happy thoughts. As Zach fantasized about his new life in New York, he noticed the rhythmic thump of the bass from the music at the party downstairs vibrating through the bedsprings. It must have been there all along, but he only just noticed.

“Wanna go back to the party? I want to dance with you.” Suddenly, that was all he wanted to be doing. He needed to let out some of this excitement and the only way he could think to do that right now was twerking on the dancefloor. And maybe a little grinding with Frankie. He was long past the caring if people saw stage tonight. That was gone 3 drinks and 1 joint ago.

He let Frankie change his shirt and then the two of them went downstairs hand in hand. When they opened the door they were hit with a wall of noise. Zach’s grin widened as they made their way downstairs. “I love you Frankie!” He shouted into Frankie’s ear.

“What!?” Frankie shouted back.

“I FUCKING LOVE YOU, FRANKLIN!” Zach shouted a little louder, right at a pause in the music. A number of party goers turned their heads and smiled or laughed but Zach wasn’t paying attention. All he could see was the white hot smouldering look that Frankie was giving him. The look was filled with promise. But rather than let himself be led off to another bathroom, Zach grabbed Frankie’s hand and yanked him towards the dance floor.

Right now, all he wanted to do was dance. They had all night to make love to each other. This was the most perfect night that Zach could ever remember. Zankieween was the best night of his life. So far. Zach glowed from within as he thought that he was probably going to have a lot of best days of his life coming up, now that he was going to be living with Frankie soon.

And he could not wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, guys! I again don't know if I should keep going. This is pretty long already.
> 
> If you want more, PLEASE let me know :) your feedback is the only thing keeping this fic going. But if you want it, I'll keep writing!


	14. Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 24th. Zach and Frankie have been apart for over a month and they have a video skype call the night before Zach is finally heading back to NYC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy. Pretty light. Very tiny smut warning.

“Just take the things you know I already approve of, and leave the rest. I’m going to take you shopping as soon as you get here.” Frankie’s voice instructed from Zach’s Macbook that was open on his desk, turned so the camera could Zach rifling through his closet.

Zach laughed a little as he turned to face the camera, his heart squeezing a little as he saw Frankie’s face. He was used to that now, he felt it every time he saw him and he couldn’t touch him. Whether it was facetime or skype or one of the ten thousand Frankie themed pics Zankie fans tweeted at him every day. He’d rather see his face than nothing at all, but every time he saw him like this it was a reminder of the thousands of miles between them, of the near month that had passed since they last touched. Of the fact that he couldn’t kiss him, or cuddle him, make love to him, or fall asleep with him in his arms. In other words, it was torture.

“Fraaaankiieeee” He whined, “You can’t just buy me a whole new wardrobe.”

“I can and I will.” Frankie replied authoritatively, though Zach felt the undercurrent of levity there. One of Frankie’s favourite things was mock-seriousness. They would often play pretend-serious with each other, pushing to see who would crack and laugh first.

“I’m not moving to New York so you can be my sugar daddy!” Zach objected. The truth was that he loved when Frankie dressed him, but he had always been bad at receiving gifts. He’d rather be giving than receiving. The exact opposite of their sex life, as it turned out. The thought made him snort a laugh which he tried to cover up but Frankie caught.

“What?” Frankie asked.

“Nothing.” Zach waved his hand to blow it off, his cheeks reddening. The truth was, he was still really nervous and shy when it came to the gayer sides of this new homosexual relationship he found himself in. He and Frankie had been separated far too quickly after making things official and they’d only ever had sex a few times before Frankie left Florida, and a few more times on Zach’s two trips to New York in November, when they could get away from the crowd of people constantly vying for their time and attention. Everything was still so new, and now it had been over a month since they had last been together.

Frankie saw the blush even through the washed out fluorescent lighting over the webcam, Zach knew, but he didn’t push the questioning. He did, however, push the boundaries, as usual. “Well anyways, I’d like to be your sugar daddy…” He paused, then played with his lower lip and gave his signature Marilyn pout. “I like it when you call me daddy.”

Zach broke out in a bunch of giggles and threw the bright orange polo that was in his hands at his computer, momentarily covering the screen and the camera. He heard Frankie’s voice from underneath it yell out “Get this monstrosity off of me and don’t you dare pack it, Rance!” Zach giggled some more as he yanked the shirt off the computer, his heart squeezing as per usual as he saw Frankie’s beautiful face lit up with a laughing smile.

Zach took the shirt and threw it into the growing pile of rejected clothes. At this rate, he wasn’t going to need to check any luggage at all. As Frankie watched him discard the shirt, Zach heard him say “Good boy.” And he had to ignore the shiver that ran down his spine at the words. He felt blood flow to his cock and he glowed under the praise.

This was becoming a thing with them. Somewhere along the line, Zach had come to the realization that he loved the way Frankie took care of him. He loved being taken care of. He loved when Frankie took a more dominant role. He loved being told what to do. And he loved to be praised. At first he was embarrassed by this, and he hadn’t divulged anything to Frankie. But of course Frankie picked up on it.

The first time Frankie had said ‘good boy’, they had been having sex in his apartment. But people were over. They had snuck away to his room during the party he had for his Rock of Ages premiere and Frankie had dominantly told him to keep quiet after Zach had moaned too loudly as Frankie entered him from behind. Zach had wanted to be fucked into the mattress by the illegally sexy Broadway star, he had begged for it.

He had been completely horny and riled up ever since seeing Frankie on stage, especially after the unitard number. When Frankie had entered him for the first time in weeks Zach had screamed with a mixture of pleasure and pain. But when Frankie used his dom voice to tell Zach to be quiet, Zach shut right up. He bit down on his pillow at one point to keep from screaming. That’s when Frankie had first purred “Good boy” into his ear. Soft, proud. The words sent an instant shiver down his spine that shot right to his groin.

It was enough to cause Zach to explode into orgasm right there, making a mess of Frankie’s sheets without even needing to be touched. After that, ‘Good boy’ had become a regular occurrence. Zach didn’t have to tell Frankie how much he liked it, Frankie just picked up on it.

It wasn’t always even sexual. Like now. Except it kind of was. It always was. It was like their little promise to each other. Every time Zach was a good boy, it was a promise for a later reward. And Zach had stored up a lot over the past month apart. He was practically dying to get to New York. If he could, he would have sprouted wings and flown there himself.

“Turn around, let’s see it.” He heard Frankie say behind him.

“See what?”

“Your hard on, my GOOD BOY.” He giggled. He knew how much Zach liked being called that. After a while it had become a sexy little joke between them. Frankie had even tweeted it once, making the entire fandom collectively explode. “Come on, I’ve got a bit before I have to be at the theatre, maybe I could rub one out real quick." He joked.

“Frankiiiieeeee,” Zach groaned, laughing as he turned to see those shining mischievous eyes watching for his reaction. Frankie was the king of crude jokes. He was always saying things that made Zach blush. Zach loved it.

“I basically have four shirts you like, and two pairs of pants that you approve of.”

“Make that one pair of pants, I’m over the acid washed.”

“But I thought you loved those on me!”

“I did, but that was SO 2014, Zach. We need to get you all new ones for 2015.”

“But it’s not even 2015 yet!”

“Close enough.”

“Well fuck.” Zach said, chuckling a little. “Good thing I have a sugar daddy.”

At the last word, Frankie let out a very sexual moan and said “Say it again!”

Smirking, Zach moved right up to the camera on his laptop so that Frankie could see his lips as he said “Daddy” very slowly and seductively. He ruined the sexy effect as he giggled and pulled back to see Frankie’s reaction. Frankie was fanning his face and pretending to swoon.

“I told you I love it when you call me Daddy.” His eyes blazed through the thousands of miles and billions of zeroes and ones that made up the image he was seeing on his computer screen, and a jolt ran through Zach. He ignored it though, and was quickly distracted when he once again thought about the physical distance between them right now.

“Do you think the airport will be really busy tomorrow?” He asked. Frankie scrunched up his face like he was thinking about it.

“I don’t think so, but I don’t think I’ve ever flown on Christmas day. I’ve heard it’s slow though, because most people are already where they were headed by then.”

“I don’t even care, I can’t fucking wait. I can’t wait to see you.” Frankie giggled.

“You’re seeing me right now!”

“Fine, I can’t wait to touch you.” Frankie sighed loudly hearing this.

“I can’t wait either.” They both were silent for a second, saddened again by their current distance, but Frankie lightened the mood. “Anything else you can’t wait to do to me?” He asked, waggling his eyebrows. Zach laughed looked to the side before looking back at Frankie’s dark eyes on the screen.

“Shut up you horn dog, I can’t wait for a lot of things tomorrow. Let’s just leave it like that so I don’t explode in the meantime!”

“But I want deeetaillls,” Frankie whined, but he was teasing. Clearly horny, but teasing. Zach smiled as he looked back at his suitcase.

“I think I’m all packed. Except for the stuff I’ll drive up in January.” He said, looking around his room. It was missing a few things that were now packed up, but it still looked like the same old room he had lived in all these years. The room that was suddenly too small, too stifling, but mostly too far from Frankie.

“I’m so excited it’s finally almost here. What better Christmas present could I get than you?” Frankie said, his voice and face full of love and adoration. The days had moved impossibly slowly up to this point, but it was finally almost here.

When the two of them had promised each other that they’d be together for Christmas in New York, neither one had really realized how late Hanukkah was this year. The eighth day fell on December 24th, Christmas eve, and Zach’s family had an annual tradition for a dinner on the last night. It’s just that usually it was a lot earlier than Christmas.

So the plan was for Zach to stay in Florida to be with his family over Hanukkah and he’d fly in on Christmas morning, just barely making Christmas in New York. The Grandes usually did their big party on Christmas Eve and just a small gathering on Christmas night for the immediate family, but because of Frankie’s Rock of Ages schedule and Zach not coming in until the 25th, they were mixing the two events into one medium sized intimate Christmas with their closest friends and family. Zach couldn’t wait. Not only was he getting to experience Christmas (a rare occurrence) but he was going to spend it with his boyfriend and his soon to be family.

Well, maybe not too soon. But soon enough. Zach figured it would only be so long before he and Frankie would be engaged. They were so obsessed with each other and they were about to move in together. It was really just a matter of time, and at this point Zach was already running out of patience.

“I just wish you were staying for good.” Frankie sighed, dramatically resting his chin on his hand and pouting.

“I know, but it’s a long trip at least right?”

“Not long enough.” Frankie pouted. They’d already been over this a few times. They had both wanted this to be the time for Zach to officially move to New York, but it had turned into an extended trip instead. He planned to stay past New Years and then Frankie’s birthday in January. But he had to go back to Florida for a couple weeks. To close up that old chapter in his life, to finish up with some commitments and to finish packing. His plan was to buy a car in Florida and drive it up to New York with some larger items and delicate stuff he didn’t want to ship.

It turned out that Frankie had an unused parking spot that came with his apartment, at this point only being used by family or friends when they came to visit. So at least Zach had a place to park it. And it would be kind of necessary for the new job that he had landed at a radio station that was more convenient to commute to by car. But he didn’t want to think about the job right now. He was so nervous, that was just asking for a fear spiral.

The best part of this trip tomorrow for Zach was the lack of commitments he had made to anyone other than Frankie. He had loosely told Cody they’d get together, but he hadn’t promised much. This trip wasn’t about anyone other than he and Frankie. He hadn’t made any hotel arrangements or plans with his NYC based friends. The plan was for him to stay at Frankie. Like practice for when they’d live together. He had butterflies just at the thought.

Zach had been nervously pacing in front of the computer, looking around as he spoke to Frankie, but he finally came and sank into his desk chair, sighing deeply. “It’ll never be enough. We could be married for 30 years and our kids are having kids and it still won’t be long enough.” He smiled at the screen with love in his eyes, and he couldn’t help it. He reached out to the screen to touch Frankie’s face, even though he was forever away and Frankie couldn’t feel it, he felt more connected to him.

Frankie saw Zach reach out and he knew he didn’t have a touchscreen computer so he knew what he was doing and he visibly melted. Zach thought he saw an extra twinkle in his eye, like he was holding back tears.

“The kind of love for you that I have belongs in poetry.” Frankie said dreamily.

“Sung from mountaintops” Zach added, playing their usual one-up game.

“Painted on a Cathedral ceiling” Upped Frankie. Zach giggled softly, but inside he was aching. Aching to be finally together again with this man that owned his heart. How had he survived so long with the other half of his heart being half a country away? Then he glanced at the clock and realized how much time had passed.

“Babe, you’ve got a show.”

“UGGGGHHHHHHH,” Frankie groaned, but Zach knew he didn’t mean it. There was only one thing in the world that Frankie loved more than being in Rock of Ages right now, and it was Zach.

“Call me the second you’re done. We’ll facetime until I have to go to sleep. My flight is early.”

“I don’t want to leave you, my love.”

“We’ll see eachother tomorrow.

“Tomorrow…”

“Tomorrow.” Zach agreed, in barely a whisper. It was like a prayer. They would finally be together again. Tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I keep going? Let me know if you guys are liking it!


	15. Trepidation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach is at the airport, nervously awaiting his flight when he gets an unexpected call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy mini chapter. No smut.

Zach still hated flying, but he was getting a little more used to it lately. He tried to let his brain go on autopilot and forget the million thoughts that were swirling through his mind, but it wasn’t working. Most of the thoughts were about Frankie. How he couldn’t wait to get to New York, all the things he wanted to do with him. But there were fear thoughts as well. What if this plane crashes? Crowds. He hated crowds. Turbulence. Engine trouble.

‘STOP!’ He yelled at himself. Thinking about Frankie was safer, but that was just another type of torture right now. He was sitting in the terminal waiting for his flight to board. He had been watching the plane through the wall of paned glass and it seemed to be in good shape. No one was running around working on it, no one looked worried. He pulled out his phone, yet again checking the time. It was just after 6am. Frankie was still sleeping.

Zach resisted the urge to text him. He was worried Frankie hadn’t turned off his ringer and Zach didn’t want to wake him up. Well, he did… but he just thought it was too selfish to really do. He wanted to call and talk to his boyfriend who would put all his worries at ease. Just the thought of hearing his voice right now sent an ache through his chest. Zach stared at his phone in desperation. He knew he was going to be seeing Frankie in less than 5 hours. Why did he feel more lonely right now than he had over the past month he spent half a country away?

‘It’s because you’re so close, but still so far.’ His mind answered. That was it. He was so close he could almost taste it, but he still had to wait. He still had to get through this terrifying plane ride. He still had to wait hours to see him, to touch him, to kiss him. Zach ran his fingers through his hair, tugging in frustration and knocking the hood that had been up, down. He saw a young girl that hadn’t noticed him before give him a second glance and he quickly put the hood back up and hung his head.

Zach loved his fans, but it was too early and he was feeling too emotional for that right now. Luckily for him, the airport was almost empty. It was true, no one really flew on Christmas day.

Zach was staring at his phone’s lock screen again when suddenly it began to buzz and ‘Bang Bang’ started playing. That was Frankie’s ringtone. Zach stared in confusion at the smiling man with the pink hair’s face that was displayed on his phone. It was 6:15am. Frankie should be sleeping.

Holding his breath, he slid the green ‘answer’ bar and brought the phone up to his ear. “…Babe?” He asked, afraid that Frankie wouldn’t really be there. He really needed him to be there.

“ZACH!!! I made it before the plane took off! Yayyyyy!” Zach let out a groan of relief, as he exhaled his held breath.

“Oh my god it feels so good to hear your voice.” Zach moaned into the phone. Frankie chuckled. Zach could tell he had just been sleeping, his voice was deep and raspy.

“We literally talked until you fell asleep last night, I had to shut off the call from my end when you were snoring too loud.” Frankie teased. Zach smiled like an idiot. He hung his head so his hood fell forward and he had the illusion of privacy. If anyone could see his face right now they’d see the blush plain as day.

“I know. I’m just nervous. And excited. And nervous.” Zach replied.

“Don’t be nervous. Just be excited. We’ll be together by lunchtime.” Zach paused at this, letting it absorb. They’d be together by lunchtime. He could hardly believe it.

“Why are you up so early?” He asked. He didn’t really care why, he was just so happy to hear from him. But he was curious. And the worrier in him was concerned he hadn’t gone to bed at all last night. That he was out, partying, without him.

“I set my alarm, Rose. You think I’m going to ever let you get on a plane again without talking to you first?” Zach’s first reaction was a smile, but then his eyes widened as he thought about it.

“Why, because you think I could crash?” He could practically hear Frankie roll his eyes through the phone.

“Oh don’t be so morbid. It’s just something people in love do IN CASE. You should be more worried about being in bumblebee with me than flying.”

Zach chuckled. “Yeah, it is pretty worrying sometimes.”

“Whoa, let’s not go overboard. I’m an amazing driver!” Frankie protested. Zach could hear Frankie waking up as he spoke.

“You take selfies and vines CONSTANTLY.” He argued.

“I’m a professional.”

“A professional dingus, maybe.” Zach replied, his voice full of love and laughter. Frankie gasped.

“Did you just call me a dingus!?”

“Maybe… what are you going to do about it?” Zach challenged, smirking at the floor as he sat forward, elbows on knees, leaning against his hand. Frankie paused, thinking.

“Oh, probably everything I was going to do anyways.” He paused again for effect. “But rougher.” A shiver ran through Zach at the breathy, sexy way Frankie said those words. He couldn’t respond though because a loud voice came over the airport speaker.

‘NOW BOARDING AMERICAN AIRLINES FLIGHT 475 NON STOP TO NEW YORK JFK AIRPORT.’

Zach stiffened. That was him. He would be first to board because Frankie had surprised him by upgrading his ticket to first class. Zach had protested but Frankie promised it would make him less worried while he flew and that in turn would make HIM less worried about Zach. He wouldn’t take no for an answer anyways so Zach had gratefully accepted the gift.

“That’s your flight! Better go babe!” Frankie said encouragingly. Zach only groaned in response. “You know, you’ve been on, like, 7 flights in the last 3 months…”

“It never gets any easier!”

“How will we ever do the Amazing Race together?” Frankie asked, and Zach could hear his pout over the phone.

“I’m kind of banking on it being better with you there to hold my hand.”

“UGGHH. You should not be allowed to be that sweet when you’re so far away from me. Get your ass to NYC, Rance.” Frankie whined. Zach smiled, and slowly stood up, stretching.

“I’m on my way, babe.”

“I’ll be there to pick you up. I’ll be the one with the sign that says ‘Mr. Rance’” Zach snorted a laugh at the image.

“Does that mean this time you’ll have to call ME Sir?” Frankie moaned a little and sighed.

“Just get here.”

“I can’t wait.”

“Tweet me if you’re nervous on the plane. They include wifi.”

“You’re the best.”

“No, you are.” Frankie said, his voice dreamy and full of love. Then he seemed to shake it off and the sassy Frankie that Zach also loved came back. “Ugh, we’re one ‘no YOU hang up!’ from being totally disgusting. I love us. Talk to you soon baby. You better hurry.”

Zach hung up the phone and couldn’t help the smile on his face as he picked up his carry-on bag and approached the counter. He was attracting looks but he didn’t care. He daydreamed through the tunnel and sank into the plush first class seat without even really realizing how he got there. He was just so lost in thoughts about Frankie and seeing him, and worry about the flight seemed to disappear.

As the plane started to fill up and they closed the doors he pulled out his phone for one more text. He assumed Frankie would be heading back to sleep for a few hours before going to pick him up but he hoped he hadn’t gone to bed just yet.

He smiled as he typed in ‘IIIIIIIII just want to fly! Put my arms around you baby, put my arms around you baby. [music note emoji]’ He hit send and only had to wait a few seconds for a response.

‘Some Sugar Ray for your sugar daddy?’ It said, and Zach giggled to himself. He was glad no one was sitting next to him. First class was almost empty. Then another text came through. ‘I’m going to bed for a bit. You should too. I don’t want you to be too tired tonight.’

Zach smirked as he typed back ‘You planning on wearing me out?’

‘Oh baby, you don’t even know the half of it.’

Feeling his cheeks heat up he tossed his head back against the soft head rest, groaning internally. Would this plane just get moving, already?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you guys are still with me! I love any kudos or comments you leave :)


	16. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach lands and Frankie picks him up for their Christmas in New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light smut alert!

It was like the world shifted from out of focus to high definition, the second Zach laid his eyes on him. It was like taking a deep breath of fresh air after being held under water, like having that first cup of coffee after a restless sleep, like the warmth of a fire after a night in the cold. It was all these things at once and more for Zach as he instantly felt complete again upon seeing him.

Most people would have had to look twice amongst the crowd of drivers and loved ones waiting for the departing passengers to find Frankie, but Zach felt that familiar magnetic tug and he found his face first from the crowd. His trademark bleach blonde hair was covered in a Santa hat and he was bundled with a red and yellow Gryffindor scarf wrapped several times around his neck over a black pea coat. Despite being so bundled up against the cold, Zach found him immediately and broke into a run.

“Zach!!!” Frankie screamed as he pushed past two people standing in front of him in his hurry to run to Zach, either not noticing or not caring. One man shouted an unheard curse at him but Frankie didn’t even hear, his focus purely being on Zach in that moment. When the two of them collided into each other’s arms, they may have been transported to another place because Zach could swear all the noise of the airport and the large group of people had suddenly disappeared. There was only him and Frankie.

After a blissful embrace that stretched for maybe minutes, they pulled apart a little, but not out of each other’s grasp. Zach would never let go of him again, if he had the choice. They stood for another minute just staring at each other, drinking in the face they had both been so desperate to see.

“I was starting to feel like I’d never have you in my arms again.” Frankie breathed, his eyes twinkling like he was holding back tears.

“I was like, completely miserable without you.” Zach said completely seriously, his eyes travelling over Frankie’s face like he couldn’t believe it was real. He leaned forward to kiss him, to feel those lips he’d been dreaming about against his again but to his disappointment Frankie dodged him, leaning back and glancing around nervously.

“Isn’t that kinda… a little too gay for plausible deniability in public right now?” Frankie asked. The undercurrent of the question was sadness, longing for the kiss he was too responsible to allow. But Frankie loved Zach and Zach wasn’t out yet. As much as they both wished he was, he wasn’t. And on top of that now there were other things going on that made it even more important not to be confirming their relationship status in public for the next little while. Namely, a coming out special on CBS they had just agreed to, to air before the season premiere of the season of Amazing Race they’d be taping in March.

Zach winced and leaned back. “Fuck. I’m sorry babe, I’m an idiot. Does it look like anyone is taping us?” They both turned to look at the now-dissipating crowd of people. There were a couple people on phones and a few of them could potentially be filming them, or they could be taking selfies or just be reading something. There was really no way to tell. “We’re just not allowed to do anything that definitely proves I’m gay or we’re together, right? Shades of grey are ok?” He asked, probably for the tenth time since they’d made the deal.

“Yeah. You just can’t get backed into a corner with no other explanation. I know that’s going to be hard for y—“ But Frankie was cut off as Zach dipped in and left a chaste but searing kiss on his cheekbone near his left eye. Zach’s lips lingered half a second too long, and he made his lips extra soft, exhaling through his nose against Frankie’s skin. It was an exceptionally intimate cheek kiss, but only a cheek kiss nonetheless. It could prove nothing as to the already ambiguous status of his sexuality and his and Frankie’s relationship status.

Frankie paused as though he had completely lost his train of thought. He opened and closed his mouth a couple times as though he was going to speak but couldn’t seem to find words. Finally, in almost a whisper he said “I missed you.” Zach smiled sweetly at the words.

“Like the deserts miss the rain.” Zach said back, their own private joke bringing a smile to Frankie’s face. Zach had sung the old song to Frankie once after hearing it somewhere during the day and it had become a staple as they kept their long distance relationship going. Thankfully, the long distance part of it was finally almost over, and they had almost a month together before Zach would have to leave again. 

The restraint Zach was exercising by not kissing Frankie was starting to cause him physical pain and he needed to get out of there, so he asked “Are you parked close?”

“We’re taking an uber.” Zach threw his head back and groaned at hearing this. Not that he would normally care, it’s just right now he was hoping for a little privacy. Now it seemed like he’d have to wait to get all the way to Frankie’s apartment.

“There’s at least no one at your place right now is there?” He asked hopefully.

“No, but we’re going straight to my Mom’s for Christmas.” Frankie replied. Zach felt himself blanch and he probably looked like he’d seen a ghost. He felt like he’d been doused with ice water.

“We’re… what?” He asked, trying to keep the incredulity out of his voice.

“Yes, silly. I told you, you knew about Mommy’s party.”

“Yeah, but… I thought it was later… I…” He tried to finish a thought but he was pathetically disappointed and he probably looked like a lost puppy.

“You what?” Frankie asked sweetly. Too sweetly. Zach was starting to get the impression he was being messed with. He gave Frankie a sharp look, his cheeks rising as he caught on.

“Are you fucking with me?” He asked as though he already knew the answer. Frankie broke into giggles.

“Fucking with you. Fucking on you. Fucking in you. I hope to be doing all of these things very soon.” He laughed, and Zach joined in. God, Frankie was funny.

Frankie led the way to the waiting Uber car and on the way he looked back at Zach who had his hands stuffed in his pockets. If they weren’t there he would unconsciously reach to hold Frankie’s hand and that couldn’t happen in public and he was trying to be good. “You should have seen your face!” Frankie teased. “Like a toddler who had their ice cream fall off the cone.”

Zach blushed. “You’re so mean.” He laughed, playfully pushing him as they walked next to each other. Then, they both turned to look at eachother as they said “THE WORST!” in unison. It had become another one of their running jokes, used at every opportunity. They both laughed together as they walked.

When the laughter faded out, Frankie said “God you must really miss my dick.” Zach giggled at this.

“More than just your dick!”

“But you do miss it. Just say it. It’ll turn me on.” Frankie teased. Zach rolled his eyes theatrically and playfully pushed Frankie again.

“Yes Rose, I miss your dick. Now can you please take me somewhere so you can put it inside me?” This got a shocked, wide mouthed stare from Frankie. Exactly what Zach had been hoping for.

“Oh my God, why isn’t my apartment right here?” Frankie asked.

“Because then you’d live in an airport. DUH.” Zach knew it wasn’t even funny but they both laughed like it was the most hysterical thing they’d ever heard. They were both just so giddy and high on the presence of the other it was like they were lighter than air.

And that’s how it went all the way back to Frankie’s apartment. Teasing, banter, flirting, a mix of deep and light and fluffy conversation. Zach felt the most content he had felt since the last time he saw Frankie, before he left NYC after Thanksgiving.

As he and Frankie stood in the elevator waiting for the doors to close, a family holding wrapped presents came in and hit a higher floor’s number. Again there were people getting in the way. Zach watched the number icons light up as they rose, willing them to move faster. As the bell dinged to signify arrival at Frankie’s floor, they were both buzzing with anticipation. They had been standing there, so close, but not touching. The atmosphere between them completely charged. As soon as the door opened, Frankie grasped Zach’s hand and he dragged him through the doorway and down the hall towards his apartment. He fumbled with his keys but soon he had the door open and they were in and the door was shut behind them and finally… privacy at last.

As Zach became aware of the surroundings, he noticed the lights were soft in the room. Santa Tell Me was playing softly over the stereo and there was a bottle of Champagne in a beautiful silver ice bucket on the table, with a red card propped up that said ‘Frankie and Zach’. Zach had been prepared to jump on Frankie like an animal the second he got in the door but this sidetracked him. It seemed to sidetrack Frankie too. He was looking confused.

“This is really nice.” Zach said, also noticing the tasteful but festive decorations all over the apartment.

“This wasn’t me.” Frankie said, confusion in his voice. He reached for the card.

“Who could it be then?” Zach asked as he moved to put his bag down outside Frankie’s bedroom door. He was taking his shirt off as he walked back towards Frankie standing at the table, reading the card.

“Ari…” Frankie said as he looked up and looked around. Then he shook his head, smiling. Technically this was her apartment too, not that she ever stays there. “She knew I was going to pick you up… She’s adorable. But I can’t listen to her music while we have sex. That’s hilarious she’d put on Santa Tell Me…” He walked towards his stereo. “Yep, on repeat.” He said, smiling and changing the music. Finally, he looked back at Zach and his eyes got even bigger than usual as he took in the nearly naked figure standing in his living room. Zach had disposed of his pants and was patiently waiting to be noticed under a sprig of mistletoe hanging just inside the entryway.

“Mistletoe.” He said, shrugging. As if that explained why he was almost naked. Frankie bit his lip as he took in the sight and then practically ran towards him. As their bodies and mouths collided, Zach was instantly raking at Frankie’s shirt, desperately trying to get it over his head. At the same time, Frankie was trying to undo his pants. It was like their lives depended on them both being naked and skin to skin this exact second.

A moment later they were a mess of limbs, thrashing together in perfect rhythm. Frankie walked Zach backwards and together they fell onto the couch, never breaking the kiss. The minutes stretched on they kissed. It was wild, desperate, passionate, needy kissing. They had been apart so long, Zach felt an insatiable hunger for Frankie. He didn’t think he’d ever have his fill. They were dry humping like teenagers, moaning into their kiss.

When Frankie finally broke away to move his mouth to Zach’s neck, Zach’s head swam with the intense sensations. He needed Frankie. Now.

“Frankie,” He gasped, he was more out of breath than he was after his usual work out. “I fucking need you.”

“Oh God,” Frankie panted against Zach’s skin. He was absorbed in his task of kissing and nipping every square inch of Zach’s skin. It wasn’t really an answer though, so Zach sat up and pulled away.

“I’m serious. I need you so fucking badly it’s insane.” This got through to Frankie who seemed to shake off a haze as his eyes cleared and found Zach’s.

“Are you ready?” He breathed. Zach raggedly nodded his head. He was ready. This had always been part of the plan. Zach had actually hoped they could have been getting to this even sooner after reuniting. In the car. But the Uber driver probably wouldn’t have liked that.

Frankie bent in for one more kiss and then got up. Zach moved to follow him but Frankie shook his head. “Stay here. I have an idea.” And with that he disappeared to his room and reappeared a minute later with lube and a condom, smiling slyly. “I can’t believe you’re finally here with me.”

“Fuck, me either, babe.” Zach agreed, watching Frankie walk seductively forward. It looked like he was leading to something. ‘That something better be his dick in my ass’ the thought ran through his mind before he could stop it. But it was true.

“Here, in my apartment. In New York… my city. My boy in my city.”

“It’s perfect.” Zach said. He was itching to touch Frankie again.

“I have an idea. Can you be a good boy for me?” It was like an electric life shock to his already very hard cock. Those words. Good boy. He always wanted to be Frankie’s good boy. He nodded his head slowly. Frankie smiled in acknowledgment like the cat who ate the canary.

“Then take off your boxers and put your hands on the glass.” Frankie told him, his eyes levelly staring into Zach’s. Zach hesitated, but then thinking better on it, decided to do as he was told. From the position against the long glass window, Zach had a fantastic view of Frankie’s borough in New York. He felt exposed, a little naughty, up against the window, and he looked around to see if they would be in anyone’s eyeline.

Almost like he was reading Zach’s mind, Frankie said “No one can see, and the reflection on the glass from the outside would hide us anyways. It’s just me and my VERY good boy who does what he’s told,” He paused as the words sent a shiver down Zach’s spine, and he ran his hand from his shoulders down his back to cup his ass. Zach arched his back and unconsciously wiggled his ass back into Frankie. God, he needed to be fucked. Who’d have ever thought a year ago that this could be happening right now? He never thought he would ever feel love, let alone love for another man enough that he would be desperate to be dominated.

He could hear Frankie snap open the bottle of lube and rip open the condom. Zach was practically shaking with need. “Keep your hands on the glass. We’re going to do a three-way. You, me, and New York.” Frankie paused, putting the wrapper and lube bottle on a nearby table and put a hand on Zach’s hip, his other guiding his erection to Zach’s entry. Then Zach felt Frankie lean in and whisper in his ear “Welcome to New York, baby”, and a moment later he was pushing inside of him.

Zach screamed, but it was a scream of pleasure. He braced himself against the glass and found himself pushing back against Frankie, already desperate for him to go deeper. This was everything he remembered and more. The sensations, the view, the feeling of pleasurable fullness. It was almost more than he could take. This was ecstasy. This was love. This was home.

All thoughts of the past month apart, the Christmas Party at Joan’s, their ban from PDAs, concerns about Zach coming out, all thoughts about the future, they all just melted away. Zach and Frankie were carried off in a mutual state of bliss as they made love in front of the city Frankie had loved his whole life. The city that Zach already felt a deep connection with. The city that he was so ready to call his home. And it was so true, what everyone said.

Christmas in New York was magical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my fic/this chapter please let me know with kudos or comments :) your feedback keeps me writing!


	17. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas. Starts nice, gets a little naughty. Jealous Zach makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light smut alert.

Zach sat there, feeling the pleasant buzz of alcohol lighten his body, as he watched the twinkling lights on the most beautiful, most massive Christmas tree he had ever seen. Well, except the one in Rockefeller square. Frankie had insisted on taking him there before the party. He had said it couldn’t be Christmas in New York without the Rockefeller tree. He was right. It was breathtaking. But Zach liked this tree even more than that one, probably because of the company that surrounded it.

This may have been Zach’s first real Christmas, but even if it wasn’t he thought this would be the best Christmas of his life. It was like something out of a movie. The whole Grande place was done up like a magazine, Zach was sure professional decorators must have been there for days. He had no idea how they got that massive tree in, but it must have been 12 feet tall and it sat against a wall of windows, casting a glowing reflection into the glass.

Around the tree were couches, chairs, love seats. All the guests had already exchanged presents with a big game of white elephant. Zach had ended up with a zebra print pair of Beats by Dre headphones. He gripped them even now, cherishing them. Not because of what they were, but because of who they were from. Lauren had tried to take them when it was her turn but Ariana had put her foot down. It turned out they were from her, specifically for Zach. She wouldn’t let anyone even get close to them for the rest of the game. He smiled even thinking about it.

And of course the whole time, Frankie was by his side. At first Zach had been so obsessed with him after their long absence that he had found it hard to look away and pay attention to everyone else but as the evening wore on, his constant reassuring presence at Zach’s side calmed him. He started to trust that if he looked away, Frankie would still be there. As long as he was touching him. If Zach wasn’t going to look at him, he needed to touch him. He was so needy after the last month, but it was what it was. So Frankie had stayed nestled at his side the whole night, sneaking little kisses here and there. He seemed so happy. So perfectly content. And for that matter, so was Zach.

When the presents were all opened, a server wearing white with a black tie brought around Irish Coffees as a night cap. Joan had said this was a Christmas tradition for the Grandes, and apparently so was the singing of Christmas carols. Zach knew very few of the words but he sang along where he could, his smile wide the whole time regardless.

Looking around, he found it hard to believe this was real. This truly was something straight from a movie. Things like this didn’t happen in real life. He almost worried that his first Christmas had ruined any and all Christmases to come by being too perfect. The décor, the food, the servers, the guests, the presents, the carols… Right now, Zach was sitting under a massive twinkling Christmas tree while Ariana Frigging Grande led them all in a carol. And Big Frigging Sean was sitting next to her laying down a beat. Somehow, this was happening right now. It didn’t seem real.

But the best thing of all. The thing that trumped all these other things and made them look insignificant in comparison. The best thing was the man to his left. Currently bouncing in his seat, singing along to Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer with a big goofy childlike grin on his face. His hand was resting on Zach’s thigh. The contact wasn’t sexual, luckily they had both gotten that out of their systems for a few hours at least, prior to the party. It was just comforting. Possessive. Reassuring. Bolstering.

As the party wound down and people starting stretching and making moves to leave, Zach felt himself disappointed the evening was ending. He had truly had a wonderful time. If this was what Christmas was like, you could sign Zach right up. He didn’t see why he couldn’t. It wasn’t like he was going to go to church and take communion. He didn’t see why you had to be a certain religion to put a spruce tree up in your house. Christians still lit candles, after all. He felt, as usual, like Frankie was right. He remembered back to that day in the Big Brother house when they were talking about what they celebrated. “If there’s a holiday, I’m going to celebrate it.” Frankie had said, or something like that. He just loved holidays. Zach loved Frankie. And if there was a holiday to provide an excuse to get the family together and participate in wonderful traditions, Zach was all for it.

This was kind of a 180 for Zach, who in the past hadn't really cared about Christmas. Hanukkah was his thing. But now he thought he had more than enough room for both. As long as Frankie was there to hold his hand, honestly Zach would be up for anything.

As everyone were finding their coats and scarves, Joan was forcing dishes of leftovers into hands left and right. Zach raised his eyebrow as Frankie refused. “Sorry Mommy, we’re going to a club so I can’t take any. It was amazing though. You’re amazing. This whole party was amazing. I love you.” And then he was kissing her and then it was Zach’s turn to kiss her, and then they were out the door.

“Clubbing?” Zach questioned. Frankie hadn’t mentioned it but it sounded fun so he was all in.

“OOH! I forgot to tell you baby! We got invited to a closed doors Christmas party at this amazing gay bar. Ari and Sean are going, and Paul and Lauren, and there will be a bunch of celebrities. It’s going to be AMAZING.” Frankie gushed. Zach felt himself swept up in Frankie’s enthusiasm yet again and allowed himself to be led to a yellow cab out front. Paul and Lauren squeezed in as well, and Ariana and Sean were following. They had to make a later appearance. Big celebrities couldn’t just show up at the beginning of a party after all.

In the cab, Frankie had promised a really good time. Zach had said he was just happy he’d get to dance with Frankie and Frankie’s face lit up before dropping. “We can dance” he said… but he seemed sad. Like he’d just remembered something important. “But there will be people with cameras there…” Oh. Shit. Right. The CBS deal. Fuck. Zach groaned and slammed his head back against the headrest but he understood. “We don’t have to stay long.” Frankie promised, now not quite as enthusiastic as he had been before.

As the cab pulled up outside the club, Zach saw a long line of people hoping to get in despite the sign at the front stating ‘private event’. Then he saw the sign for the Christmas party. “Don We Now Our Gay Apparel” and Zach chuckled. Like he was reading his mind, Frankie looked at him and smiled. “I thought it was funny too.” They walked right past the line and Frankie was found on the guest list so the doorman opened the door and they were hit by a wall of noise.

Club remixes of Christmas carols were playing and Zach thought he had never seen so many red, green, and gold sequins in his life. The room was practically sparkling with all the partiers in their “gay apparel”. Suddenly Zach felt over dressed, made worse when he saw Frankie pulling his shirt over his head. Underneath he had a little candy cane coloured tank top covered in sparkles.

Zach’s first thought was Frankie looked amazing. His second thought was SHIT, Frankie looked amazing. Instantly he found himself scanning the room, making sure no one else had noticed how amazing he looked. Soon Zach realized that was going to be a fulltime job because he saw eyes from all over the club find his boyfriend’s body. And those eyes were hungry. Zach felt a sound come out of the back of this throat, coming from his chest. Was that a growl? Thankfully no one could hear him.

The next 20 minutes were an exercise in ‘how many platonic ways can a bro keep his hands on another bro?’. There was the casual arm over the shoulders, the lean, the conversational arm touches, the back to the wall ass grabs were less platonic but Zach was sure no one could see. For a little while, Frankie seemed to be on his best behaviour. They were all hanging by the bar and as a result got a little tipsy a little fast. It didn’t help that hot guys kept sending them drinks. Even Zach. But he wasn’t concerned at people making advances at HIM. He was concerned at the plays they were making at Frankie.

Twice already some guy had come up and forcibly turned Frankie away from him, trying to monopolize his attention. Zach burned with unbridled jealousy. Both times Frankie had ditched them as soon as he could, politely declining dances, but Zach could see he was itching to get on the dancefloor. He was practically vogueing right there by the bar. They did a couple rounds of liquid cocaine shots and the sweet taste completely masked the alcohol content. Zach suddenly found himself a little dizzy and he had to piss. He shouted in Frankie’s ear that he was going to find a bathroom and Frankie nodded and pointed towards the corner where Zach could now see the restroom sign.

Looking back at Frankie as he made his way through the bar, Zach’s stomach turned as he saw another dude swoop in like a vulture. He was tugging on Frankie’s arm, pulling him towards the dance floor. Frankie was trying to resist, scanning the crowd probably looking for Zach, but eventually let himself get led to the dancefloor and then Zach lost him. Or blacked out. One or the other. He was so jealous he was seeing red. He wanted to go right back to that dance floor to yank Frankie away from that douchebag but he seriously had to piss and that would NOT be a good look.

In the bathroom the music from the club was just a dull thumping. He had to wait in a short line because all the stalls were being used for what sounded like hook-ups. When it was his turn, Zach went as fast as he could, washing his hands and fixing his hair in the mirror. He was checking out his hair as a big guy stepped into the reflection behind him. Zach felt his hands run over his back. “Well aren’t you a fuckable little morsel. Top or bottom?” the big man asked. Zach was horrified and ran away as fast as he could, trying to find Frankie.

But now all he could think about was how much all these guys wanted to hook up. What the hell kind of advances was Frankie dealing with on the dancefloor? His stomach turned and his head heated up as he thought about other guys’ hands all over HIS Frankie. He pushed his way through the crowd, scanning for Frankie. Unfortunately his hair wasn’t pink tonight and there were enough bleach blondes that it took Zach a little while. At this point he wouldn’t have been surprised if there was steam coming out of his ears.

When he finally found him, his stomach started to flip and his brain throbbed. Frankie was dancing like a maniac, in a world of his own, drawing in people like planets to the sun. They were just attracted from all around him into his orbit. Guys would dance up on him and Frankie would dance back for a second before turning away and it would repeat with some other dude. They all were just dancing around him, facing him, watching him, waiting for their fucking turn. And Zach was fucking furious.

In all his anger, he had to see that at least Frankie wasn’t doing anything that would count as cheating. He wasn’t grinding, he wasn’t touching, wasn’t letting THEM touch HIM. Thank fucking God. Because if that happened Zach would probably end up arrested that night. It wasn’t that he was doing any of those things. It was that those guys WANTED to. They all fucking wanted him. They would do whatever it took to take him home tonight. But they couldn’t. Because he was ZACH’S. Just Zach’s.

“FUCK THAT!” he shouted into the noisy club, already three sheets to the wind, stalking towards Frankie and forcibly shoving people out of his way. He grabbed the guy currently trying to grind his dick on his boyfriend’s leg and threw him aside, stepping right into Frankie’s face, grabbing him by the hips and pulling him close. He leaned into him, skimming his cheek against Frankie’s as he drunkenly shouted into his ear over the music. “What the fuck!?” He didn’t really know what the question was referring to specifically, but those were the only three words that were going through his mind right now.

Frankie pulled back trying to see Zach’s face and he looked a little worried but all Zach could think of was that he needed to fucking show these animals that this was HIS man. So back the fuck off. He kept his grip tight on Frankie’s hips and started grinding to the music, burying his face in the crook of Frankie’s neck, inhaling deeply and making out with the bare skin. Frankie almost started getting into it but then he shook himself and tried to shrug Zach off.

Instantly Zach freaked out and held him tight, refusing to stop. But Frankie was persistent and he wiggled away. He headed towards the bar and Zach, furious and drunk, followed. When they got there, Frankie stopped and turned around and he was scowling at Zach. “I should be asking you that question. What the fuck yourself, Zach!” He said, and he was a little drunk as well so his head went side to side in a sassy way and his eyebrows furrowed, lips pursed, as he waited for a response.

“Those guys were practically fucking your leg on the dancefloor!” Frankie dramatically rolled his eyes.

“Oh give me a break no one touched me, I made sure of that!”

“Why would you dance with them and not me!?” Zach asked, he was pissed and hurt and so fucking jealous he still couldn’t see straight.

“Have you forgotten about our deal with CBS!? There are cameras everywhere, Zach! There are even press here!” Well, fuck. Zach hadn’t thought of that. Not in the moment at least. But whatever, he couldn’t be expected to adhere to some bullshit rules when some random dudes are grinding up on his boyfriend. There had to be a clause in there about that. Besides, he was too drunk to care or to want to admit to being wrong. He was full of hurt and jealous feelings and he’d never had to deal with feelings like this before. He was overwhelmed. Love was new to him and his love was so fucking fierce he couldn’t stand the thought of anyone else touching his man.

He didn’t want to answer Frankie’s question because he had no good answer, so he reverted to his tried and true technique of changing the subject. “Who the fuck were those guys anyways! There were random fucking guys all over you how was I supposed to act!?”

“They weren’t random, they’re friends of mine! Most of them are in relationships. We’re dancers, Zach, we love to fucking DANCE. And I didn’t think it would hurt to help show the public I’m single by dancing with gay guys in a gay bar. As much as I love this jealous thing you’ve got to dial it down a notch, babe.”

But Zach was turnt up. There was no dialing it down. He was mad and jealous and hurt and horny. He felt like an animal, and he wanted to mark his territory. This whole place was suddenly too much for him. He needed to claim his man. Now. Doing what he always did, riding spontaneous urges without over thinking, he grabbed Frankie’s wrist and pulled him towards the bathroom.

Thankfully there was a stall empty and Zach pushed Frankie in, following him and locking it behind them. The stall wasn’t as bad as most seedy bars, but it wasn’t great either, it was still a bathroom. But Zach didn’t care. It was private. It was perfect. He pulled Frankie towards him, practically devouring his face in a deep possessive kiss. “Holy shit.” Frankie panted into his mouth, the intensity of the passion overwhelming him.

Zach was fumbling with his belt and fly and Frankie was fumbling with his and their mouths stayed locked, sloppily kissing with way too much tongue. “After that, I’m fucking you.” He snarled in Frankie’s ear, flipping him roughly around and yanking down Frankie’s pants to his knees. Frankie braced himself as Zach pulled out the pre lubed condom he had in his wallet. Frankie had put it there earlier. He said it was for “emergencies”. Well this fucking counted.

Rolling it on he didn’t waste any time before shoving himself inside Frankie. He wasn’t feeling sweet and he wasn’t in any mood to be gentle after that display on the dancefloor. Frankie cried out but not too loud, and Zach proceeded to quickly and roughly dominate his gorgeous boyfriend’s ass. In a bathroom stall. In a gay club. Seriously, had he mentioned that things in his life had changed a lot in the last few months?

It didn’t take long before he was coming hard into the condom and it was with a lot of satisfaction that he left Frankie wanting as he pulled up his shorts. “I’ll finish you when we get home.” He said, as he did up the button and fastened his belt. “IF you don’t touch one more fucking guy before we go. Not a single one.” He stared Frankie in the eyes. Frankie seemed a little dazed and maybe a little pissed but also amused. He held up his hands and gave his best Marilyn face.

“My hands don’t want anyone but you, bay-bee” And then he batted his eyelashes and for the first time since this all went down, Zach smiled. God he loved that man.

“Good.” He tried to say sternly but the ill-concealed smile ruined the effect. “They better not.”

They managed to leave the bathroom without much notice but at that point they headed straight to the bar for another drink. Thankfully, Ariana and Big Sean made their big appearance shortly after so they got to spend the rest of the night in the VIP area and there weren’t as many gropey drunk gays around. Zach actually managed to start to have a good time. There was bottle service, fun Christmas dance music, Ariana and Sean which was always a blast and still totally surreal. By the end of the night, Zach had forgotten all about the dance floor incident and was singing and dancing and talking to so many people. He was full of life and energy, and he and Frankie kept sharing these secret looks and touches.

He felt amazing. He couldn’t wait to get Frankie back to his apartment but at the same time he never wanted to leave. Right after last call, Frankie leaned over to him and drunkenly said “You know they were calling this Zankiemas on twitter?” He giggled. Frankie loved when they put ‘Zankie’ in every word possible. He had adored Zankieween and loved Zanksgiving. Zach smiled back. Leaning in he risked a kiss on his cheek, too drunk to care, before trying to privately shout in his ear.

“I fucking love you. You’re so funny! Merry Zankiemas, babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Please comment/kudos if you want more! The feedback keeps this going while I work on side projects :)


	18. Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is good until Frankie gets a call from CBS. How is Zach going to handle the news?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my friend Jen. Her awesome idea made the plotline I had planned so much better!

The next few days were nothing short of perfect. After their fight (and then make up) at the bar, Zach had been extra devoted, hardly wanting to leave Frankie’s side. They spent Boxing Day never leaving Frankie’s apartment, ordering in food, watching tv, making love. It was perfect. They were perfect. Frankie’s apartment became a bubble of safety, warmth, and love. But of course that bubble eventually had to burst.

When the call from CBS came through two days later, Zach thought he had been half expecting it the whole time. He knew something would have to happen to bring them down. They were too high. He was a little worried that he had climbed so high that the fall might kill him. But that’s what he was in for. He was all in. A love this deep always ended in heartbreak, whether it was today or fifty years down the road.

He watched Frankie’s face as he spoke to the producer for the special they were filming. There was now talks to potentially spin this into a reality show after their stint on Amazing Race was over, depending on how the special did. The way the network was talking to them recently, Zach wondered if he and Frankie were covered in dollar sign tattoos and he just had never seen them.

This special was getting more and more intimidating and manufactured the closer they came. Zach felt he should have expected it. Alarm bells had rung when they had told him and Frankie they weren’t allowed to be seen as boyfriends in public, but he agreed to it. They had blared in his ears as he signed the contract, agreeing not to be seen touching, kissing, or even looking at Frankie in a romantic manner anywhere the public could see. He hated lying to his fans, he hated it. But mostly he hated constantly having to remember not to take Frankie’s hand, or lean in to kiss him when he was being cute. It was almost impossible.

Zach hated this tv special already. He wanted out. But he knew it was too big. He personally didn’t care that he had signed a contract, he wanted to tell the studio execs to go fuck themselves. Because he already had everything he wanted in this world. He had Frankie. So what else did he need? But it was because of Frankie that he was doing this. He knew the money, exposure, opportunities that this show would open up for them. And Zach loved money, he did. And he loved Frankie. So he was going along with it. He didn’t have to like it, but he was going along with it.

He watched Frankie on the phone and his stomach started to flip a little. Something was wrong. Frankie’s eyebrows had drawn together and he was glancing nervously at Zach. When their eyes caught, Frankie walked a few steps away towards the window and looked pensively out at New York with his back turned to Zach. Zach was starting to worry so he stood up and moved next to Frankie. He was waiting for Frankie to hand him the phone, expecting that the producer would want to speak to him too, but when he arrived, Frankie was hanging up already. That was weird. Zach wondered what the hell was going on.

Frankie looked out at the city for another moment, giving Zach a chance to study his face. He saw a mixture of emotions fighting for dominance. He was nervous, but he was excited. Sad, but happy. No, he was trying not to be happy. That was it. For a second, Zach was proud of himself and his intimate knowledge of Frankie and his moods, but then he realized something was making him feel this way.

“Ok, babe, out with it.” He said, and Frankie finally turned to glance at him. His eyes were shiny.

“They want me to host segments on a New Years Special.” Frankie said, obviously trying to be calm about it, but Zach saw him bursting at the seams to be excited. But why wasn’t he bouncing up and down? Zach stared him down, deadpan.

“So what’s the matter?” He asked, waiting for it. Whatever it was, he wasn’t going to like it. He knew that for sure. Frankie gave him a puppy dog look, like he was feeling bad, or sympathetic and Zach was even more worried.

“A few things.” Frankie said, eyeing Zach nervously. “But in the end, I’m leaving this up to you.”

“Why would it be up to me? It’s an amazing opportunity, what’s wrong?” Zach demanded, his voice insistent. Why was he beating around the bush like this?

“First of all, it ruins our New Years plans… we won’t be together.” Oh. Zach hadn’t thought of that. Shit. Instantly he thought of all his fantasies of Time Square and the ball dropping and kisses at midnight. He was disappointed, but he thought he’d live. He did have Frankie for the rest of his life. Or he would, when one of them finally proposed. ‘Probably on a damn CBS special’, Zach thought with only a little resentment.

“Well that sucks, but it’s ok, babe. I know this is important to you.” Frankie smiled broadly for a second, but then the smile was gone and now Zach wanted to know what the hell was the matter with him. This obviously wasn’t everything.

“They said…” Frankie started, stopping and stalling for time. This was pissing Zach off now. He crossed his arms across his chest and stared Frankie down.

“Out with it, Grande!”

“They want it to be tied into a plotline for our special, or maybe for the reality show if it happens.” Frankie said very quickly. He was biting his lip and watching Zach. Zach thought he must have looked confused, because he definitely was.

“What do you mean, plotline? It’s reality.” Frankie rolled his eyes a little at this.

“Oh come on, Zach, reality is all scripted these days. They even scripted Big Brother, after the fact, with editing. If you watched the show you’d know that.”

“So they don’t think we’re interesting enough that they’re making shit up?” Zach asked.

“That’s not it. Well, maybe. Kind of… they want drama. What kind of drama would we give them? We’re head over heels in love.” Zach thought about that, it made a little sense, but he thought the love was the story. Why did they need drama? This whole thing was starting to sound really shitty but Zach knew that if he pulled out now, he would be hurting Frankie. This was Frankie’s dream. It was never Zach’s dream to be on TV. He just wanted to be rich and fall in love. And while they may not be Jay Z and Beyonce rich, they were well off and definitely in love. What else did he need?

Well, for one, he needed Frankie happy. That was his first priority. Frankie. And right now, Frankie was trying not to bounce off the walls in enthusiasm for this chance at hosting a New Years special, whatever that meant. So Zach tried to keep an open mind, even as he waited for the other shoe to drop. “Drama…” He repeated, not knowing what to say. Frankie’s mouth twisted to the side as he sucked in air. It was his ‘oh shit, babe, this is going to hurt’ face. Great.

“They want me to bring a date.” Frankie paused and scrunched up his face like he was going to get punched. Zach stood there for a second, absorbing the words. A date. Obviously not with Zach. Fuck. Zach could feel his vision turning red already. His heart started beating harder. He stretched his fingers before pulling them tightly into fists at his side. He was trying so fucking hard to keep it together. For Frankie.

“A date.” Zach repeated. What was he, a fucking parrot? But Frankie seemed to have stolen all of his words. And Zach had a lot of fucking words, usually. Words were something he was usually never at a loss of. But right now all he could do was repeat the words back at Frankie, make sure he got them right. Frankie was still wincing, and the look on his face was not making Zach feel any better.

“Yeah…” He continued. “They want to throw off the public so Zankie is more of a surprise for the special. And…” He paused, eyeing Zach like he was a bomb that could explode at any second. In his defense, it wouldn’t be so far off. Zach felt a Zach Attack outburst coming on, but he was holding it back with every force of will he had. Frankie continued, “They want to put a jealous Zach storyline into it. Apparently it’s a thing with the fans. Like pretend there’s some rival for my love so when we win out in the end it’s even more dramatic.” Frankie finished and looked at Zach, who was frozen in place, his balled fists crossed tightly across his chest.

Jealous Zach. Zach had heard the rest of the words but he was fixated on those two. Jealous Zach? Jealous fucking Zach? If they wanted jealous Zach then they fucking had him, but why the hell would anyone want that for anyone? This was insane. He was trying so fucking hard to keep it together but oh my God, they purposefully want to make him jealous? This was some next level invasive shit by the network.

Immediately, he wanted to say no. Fuck no. No way, Frankie. But then a voice in the back of his mind stepped up, told him he had to try to be reasonable. He was in a relationship now. This was an opportunity for Frankie. Frankie. Frankie. He repeated the word in his head to keep him grounded. This was all for Frankie. He swallowed hard and tried to keep his voice even and his face neutral as he asked “What do they want you to do with this date?”

“Oh you know, not much. Have pictures taken together, maybe dance a bit. Basically just be seen together.” Frankie tried to be flippant with his facial expression and tone, as if it was no big deal, but Zach saw right through it. Bullshit. Frankie was scared as shit. What the fuck. There was something even worse than this?

“What aren’t you telling me?” Zach asked sharply. Maybe too sharply, but he didn’t care. He needed to know whatever the hell had Frankie so freaked out, and he wanted to know now.

“Zach, can’t you just be happy? I’m going to get to host on tv! This is SUCH an amazing opportunity for me. For US. Because it’s not just me anymore. You know my heart only beats for you, Zach. It doesn’t matter if they want to manufacture some fake relationship for tv ratings, you and I know it’s fake and that’s all that matters. I hope you know you can trust me, Zach. I love you with all of my heart.”

Zach stood there, his arms still crossed, waiting for Frankie to finish, and then rolled his eyes dramatically. Yeah yeah, lovey dovey, ooey gooey shit. They loved each other, blah blah blah. Zach knew that. But he didn’t know whatever the hell Frankie was keeping from him and he refused to be distracted. “Answer the question, Frankie. What aren’t you telling me?”

Frankie’s eyes were fixed sideways towards the window, avoiding Zach’s eyes as he said “Nothing, that’s it.” And Frankie said Zach was a bad liar? Suddenly, a thought flashed through Zach’s head.

“Who’s the date?” He asked in a controlled, calm tone. But the undercurrent of rage and jealousy was clear. Even he could hear it. Frankie wasn’t answering, so Zach repeated himself more sternly. “Who’s the date, Frankie?” His heart was pounding. Frankie wasn’t answering him. This was it. This was what he was hiding from him. Zach’s mind flashed to the worst case scenario. But no. No way. They couldn’t. It couldn’t be..

“Michael.” Frankie said, his voice breaking a little as he spoke.

And all Zach could think was no. No fucking way in hell. Over his dead body.

Michael. Of course it had to be Michael.

 

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to kudos and/or comment if you still like Finally together and want the chapters to keep coming! They are a huge motivating factor :)


	19. comeuppance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael arrives in NYC as Frankie's "date" for his New Years special. Zach is not happy about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!!!!

“No.” Zach said, trying to sort out the contradictory feelings of his insides both freezing to ice and his heart, gut, and mind burning with jealously as if they were ablaze.

“But, Zach…”

“No.”

“But you haven’t let me—“

“NO!” Zach shouted, turning away and stalking towards the window. His mind was racing. Michael? No. Dating? No! He felt his eyes sting and he blinked rapidly, glad Frankie couldn’t see. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder but rather than pull away, Zach leaned into the touch. He was mad, he was conflicted, he was so frustrated. But what did Zach want more than anything when he felt like that? Frankie. It was difficult, however, when Frankie was also the one that had made him feel that way in the first place.

“Baby, I won’t let anything happen. I hate this too, I promise. I know what he does to you, and I’ve been pissed with him ever since that pic with the pink beanie.” Frankie’s words were soothing to hear, but Zach couldn’t fully shake the feeling that was heavy on his chest. He couldn’t believe the network was doing this to him. Couldn’t they just have picked some random guy to pretend-date Frankie for New Years? Zach wouldn’t have liked it but he probably could have lived with that.

But Michael? That was just cruel. Objectively, Zach could see what they were trying to do. Stir up drama. Any press is good press, that kind of thing. Zach knew the zankie fans would lose their minds. They would talk about it non stop. Zach knew many of them would probably cry real tears, if they saw Frankie and Michael together on New Years, instead of Frankie and Zach. He suddenly felt angry for them, as well. They were being used like pawns and it made him want to take his fucking contract with the network and rip it to shreds. But that was impossible. It was so iron-clad, they practically tattooed it onto him.

“I’m fucking pissed, Frankie. I’m just—I’m so—I don’t’ even know what to do right now. I can’t get my mind straight.” He was so distraught, but he felt Frankie let out a single chuckle against his back, where he was now leaning.

“Well I hope not too straight.” He said with a hint of amusement in his tone, as he thrust his hips forward into Zach’s ass. But Zach was having none of it. He pulled away and turned around to look at Frankie, who was now standing there, looking contrite, and… and it was so fucking hot. Zach had to swallow and stay on track.

“Can you please not joke right now, I’m fucking heartbroken, Frankie.” Zach whined. He wasn’t expecting Frankie to roll his eyes, but then again Frankie was usually anything but predictable.

“I get you’re mad, but don’t be so melodramatic, Zach. You’re not heartbroken. 20 minutes ago we were head over heels, rifuckingdiculously happy in love. That doesn’t just change. You know I love you more than life itself and I’d never do anything to screw that up, and you know this is a great opportunity for me.” He paused, and smirked at Zach, and Zach knew that look. He couldn’t help the twitch of his cock and the blood flowed there unbidden. “I think I know what you want. I think you want to angry-fuck me into the mattress. Or bend me over the table. Or tie me up, and—“

“Okay stop!” Zach shouted, interrupting, as he stepped forward to forcefully and maybe even a little violently pull Frankie into a dominant, possessive kiss. He had made a split second decision. Between now and whenever the hell that asshole Michael showed up, Zach was going to take every opportunity he could to remind Frankie who he belonged to. Who really turned him on. He thought, probably pretty absurdly, that if he did a good enough job fucking Frankie over the next two days, then maybe he wouldn’t want or need anything or anyone else.

He trusted Frankie. He really did. It’s just… it never hurt to go the extra mile. Just to be sure.

The next two days went by in a haze of love and sex. Sometimes they made love, sometimes they fucked, and Zach made sure they did it on every surface in the whole damn apartment. Marking his territory. They spent all their time together, though Frankie had to do his show and go to a couple meetings for the special, and had taken a few calls about the special on New Years.

CBS would be doing a big count down special and they’d be cutting between different hosts in different locations. Frankie would be covering a big party at a club, and they wanted him basically to be fun and bubbly and have a fun time at the party, occasionally cutting away to this or that. Michael would be there in some of these scenes with him, as well. But Zach wasn’t thinking about that. Or he was, but he wasn’t acknowledging that he was thinking about that.

Frankie was also supposed to be seen out with Michael on the 30th, today, so that pictures could be taken and it would seem more genuine. They even made Frankie tweet something about “old friends” coming to visit. That had made Zach sick, but Frankie said he had to, that he had no other choice. Zach tried to make himself ok with it. He really did. But it was so Goddamn hard, it was eating him up inside and Michael didn’t even arrive until the afternoon.

“You’re not going to touch him?” Zach asked for the hundredth time. To Frankie’s credit, he was at least being patient and understanding with Zach’s jealousy.

“No, baby. Not in any way that you could call it cheating. No bathing suit areas. No lips.” Frankie soothed him by petting his hair as they lay there naked in bed. Zach had been feeling needy so Frankie had topped and Zach was trying not to let the wonderful feelings distract him from his misery.

“Does a scuba suit count as a bathing suit? What about one of those old-timey full-piece suits?” Zach asked, looking up at Frankie. Frankie rolled his eyes dramatically and laughed.

“This will all be over soon, baby, and we’ll have a lot more money and exposure and good grace from the network. You never want to say no when opportunity—“

“Comes knocking at your door.” Zach finished, interrupting Frankie. He had heard Frankie say it many times, especially in the past couple days. “I know. But do you really have to pick him up at the airport?”

“Everyone knows an airport reunion is the biggest sign of “true love”, baby. A pic from the baggage claim and it’ll look like the real thing.” Frankie was trying to make everything sound like no big deal. Zach kind of wished he would stop. Because this was a big deal. A really big fucking deal. This wasn’t just anyone. This was Michael. The man who had given Zach more insecurities than he would care to admit, especially back in early October. When Zach should have been there, at the amusement parks. Their mini vacation that never was. He still felt bitter remembering it now. If he’d just gone, this whole Michael thing never would have happened.

“So you just need a pic together to prove you were there?” Zach clarified.

“Yeah, that’s it. A selfie. We’re not big enough for paparazzi. Yet.” Zach smiled hearing this.

“Then I can come with you.” He wasn’t going to let them out of his sight unless he had no other options. He saw Frankie open his mouth, probably to object, but then he closed it. He looked pensive and then smiled.

“I actually don’t’ see why not. You can drive and wait in the car.” At this, Zach pouted.

“I want to go in so I can keep an eye on you.” He said in a bit of a sad puppy voice. Frankie smirked and leaned over him on the bed.

“Don’t push your luck, Rance.” And with that he slithered his body on top of Zach’s and captured his mouth with his own. Typical Frankie, always thinking he can distract Zach with sex. And typical Zach, always letting him.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Zach thought it would be better, him being there. But as he sat in the car in the kiss and ride at the airport (he refused to actually park, he told Frankie there should be no reason it should take that long), he felt his insides roiling as he tried not to literally count the seconds until Frankie was back. He wished he could be in there, keeping his eye on them. But then again, maybe he should be careful what he wished for. Because he had insisted on coming and now here he was, sitting in hell, doing nothing but waiting.

His thumb seemed to move on its own accord, refreshing Frankie’s Twitter and Instagram every few seconds. He had Frankie on notifications, but he knew those were delayed by a minute or two sometimes and he didn’t want to wait that long. By that point hundreds will have already commented on the picture, and started theorizing, and it wasn’t fair that they’d get to do that before he would.

After what felt like ages, his twitter refresh paid off. It was there. The picture of Frankie and Michael. Zach felt like it was the ice bucket challenge all over again. They looked so… happy. He had to remind himself that Frankie, HIS FRANKIE, was an excellent actor. Top rate, really. And in this picture he was doing a great job because he looked happy. They looked happy. This looked like a picture of two people dating. The ice in Zach’s gut turned to fire once more.

His eyes turned to Michael. “What a fucking douchebag!” He said to himself. There was literally no one to hear him. He had hair styled way too close to how Zach did it for his own liking, and in the pic he was doing ugly duckface kissy lips and looking towards Frankie with lust in his eyes. Was Zach just imagining that last part? He knew Michael couldn’t be half the actor Frankie was, so this had to be real. The thought made him so jealous, Zach didn’t know what to do.

He was still sitting there, hunched over his phone, analyzing the picture, when the door next to him opened and his head snapped up and immediately found Frankie’s eyes. And the sight of him was a talisman against the awful feelings Zach was having. He instantly felt better seeing Frankie’s face. He was smiling ruefully as he looked down at the picture on Zach’s phone. Zach jerked it away and into his pocket, but it was too late. The damage was done.

“Don’t torture yourself, baby. If it makes you feel better, I had to take like 5 shots before Michael looked half decent in one.” Zach couldn’t help it, he smiled a little. That did make him feel better a little, actually. He sat there for a minute staring at the steering wheel as Frankie got in the car and put on his seatbelt on, then when he was settled, Zach turned to him.

“So what did he say? What happened?” He pressed.

“Nothing. Well nothing much. Acutally, to tell you the truth… he’s a little more of a dick than I remember him being.” Frankie said, his eyebrows knitted together, his face showing bewildered concern. At first, Zach liked hearing Frankie bash Michael. But after a moment, Zach’s mind turned again and wondered what Michael DID to inspire Frankie to call him a dick.

“Why?” Zach asked with no preamble.

“What?” Frankie asked, looking up and not really understanding.

“Why was he more of a dick? What did he do.”

Frankie looked at Zach with concern in his eyes. “Don’t do this to yourself, baby. The more you know, the more you’ll go crazy.”

“Well now I think it’s REALLY bad!” Zach’s eyes were wide, luckily Frankie smiled a bit and put his hand on Zach’s leg. The contact pulled Zach back from the edge.

“He thought it would be a good idea for him to kiss me on the cheek in the selfie. I told him no fucking way but he was, like, a bit of a dick about it.” Frankie had a sour look on his face. Like a kid whose balloon just popped.

“You know, you should probably keep me away from this guy.” Zach said with a control to his voice he was surprised and impressed with. He found a level of calm out of nowhere. Maybe it was seeing Frankie upset. A fight or flight reflex. Well, Zach was here to fight. Especially if it was fighting for his man. “I really don’t want to have to punch his pretty fucking face.”

Zach waited for the reproach from Frankie, for him to tell him calm down or stop being stupid or something. But as he looked over at Frankie in the car next to him, a shy little smile had taken over his face and Zach could swear he was maybe a little happy that Zach was stepping up to claim and defend him. It made Zach feel so fucking good, he couldn’t believe it.

“I think you need to take me home and fuck me. Right now.” Frankie whispered. And Zach had that car in drive so quickly. They still had a couple hours until Frankie’s show, and he wanted every minute to count.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

This was probably the longest production of Rock of Ages in the history of the show, Zach thought, as he checked the time on his phone again. He had snuck into the building in the back and he had a hoodie up so he didn’t think anyone had seen. He was waiting in the dressing room now. Right this minute, in the audience, Michael was sitting there, watching the show with Strigs. Like they were friends or something. The idea was making him a little crazy.

The plan was for them to go back stage and take selfies in the dressing room, like all of Frankie’s close friends did after the show. Zach hadn’t told Frankie he’d be there, but they knew him at the theater now and security had let him right in the back door. Zach’s reasoning was that there was no reason he shouldn’t be there. This was not in the public. This was not somewhere where people would know he was there, as long as he stayed out of the shots. And he absolutely needed to meet Michael, he had decided. He needed to stake his fucking claim. Back off. Stop trying to kiss him in selfies. Like, what the fuck.

Zach knew by the muffled music he could hear that the show was ending. Minutes later, Frankie came through the doors to the dressing room and froze. Zach worried for a half second that he’d be mad, but instead a huge smile split his face and he ran into Zach’s waiting arms. Frankie pressed rapid kisses along Zach’s collarbone and up to his lips, pushing him against the wall. Zach smiled into the kiss. Frankie was always so amped up on adrenaline after his shows, he was always so frisky. Zach loved it.

They pulled apart and smiled at each other. “Tony let you in?” Frankie asked, a little out of breath. Zach nodded. “You’re going to have to wait until every last fan leaves before you leave here, but I’m so happy you’re here, baby.” And Zach felt his heart soar as Frankie pressed another kiss to his lips. He was so happy he wasn’t mad. So relieved that this was his reaction. He didn’t question Frankie’s love, but Zach was still new to all this love and relationship stuff. He was insecure. But right now, he felt amazing.

That soaring heart, however, took a distinct nosedive towards earth as they were interrupted with a deep cough. Zach and Frankie pulled apart and there was a horribly awkward set of moments as they regarded Michael and he stared right back with one perfectly manicured eyebrow raised high. Finally, Frankie found his voice.

“Oh! Michael, you know Zach, my boyfriend. Zach, this is Michael.” Frankie gestured between them, but neither moved to shake the others’ hand. Zach put daggers in the stare he bore into Michael, as he purposefully wrapped his arm around Frankie, pulling him close. Then and only then did he acknowledge his presence. With a curt nod, which Michael returned.

Thankfully, a moment later Lauren was coming through the door with some castmates of Frankie’s. She must have been distracted by them in the hall, them all already knowing each other quite well by this point. “Strigs!” Zach shouted, and he moved to pull her into a hug.

“Hey Zach!” She shouted back, eagerly wrapping her arms around him. Zach loved Lauren. She was fun, she kept it real, she never took shit or bullshitted. He appreciated that in someone. She was never fake. He felt like he could trust her to keep an eye on Frankie and Michael, if Zach couldn’t be there. And luckily she’d be attending the party along with the other fishes as a kind of entourage for Frankie.

Lauren greeted Frankie next, and then seemed to be pulled into the awkward silence a moment later. "I wasn’t expecting you’d be here.” Michael broke the silence and Zach’s eyes snapped to his. They were arrogant and pissed off. Like he was disappointed he wouldn’t be alone with Frankie. Well good.

“Do you guys have a selfie to take?” Zach asked, ignoring what Michael had said. Frankie looked at him and nodded, seemingly glad to have something to do to break the tension.

“Yeah, we do, and then I need to go take pictures with the fans and sign autographs, so we should hurry actually.” Frankie moved to arrange everyone in a recognizable part of the dressing room, so it was clear that they’d come backstage after the show. Zach stood back against the wall, watching, and trying not to cringe as he watched Michael lean in close to Frankie. He had so much self control, Zach was so proud of himself. But when Michael locked eyes with Zach tauntingly as he pressed his cheek against Frankie, it was too much.

Zach stood up straight and puffed out his chest, pointing straight at Michael as he said. “You watch the fuck out, asshole. Don’t think I won’t kick your ass.” Zach was breathing deeply as he stood there threateningly. The room had frozen for a second, staring at him.

Well, fuck. Zach hadn’t meant to do that. Oops.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next day, Zach felt so tense his muscles ached like he’d run a marathon. After signing autographs, Frankie and Michael had gone out to a bar and had drinks and taken more pictures. Frankie’s twitter and instagram were suddenly like shrines to Michael and the idea made Zach felt a little sick.

He only felt worse when he saw the distraught fan reaction. The only thing that made Zach feel better was that they seemed to hate Michael as much as he did. And they didn’t even really know the half of it. At first, Zach had just hated the idea of Michael. He had been jealous. The guy was good looking, he had been there with Frankie when Zach hadn’t been, and he was obviously trying to play up their connection in the public eye. Zach had always thought that he was probably a decent guy, he just hated him because he was jealous.

But that wasn’t the case. He wasn’t a nice guy. Michael was an ass. To Zach, at least. There was some kind of rivalry there and Zach was certain it was because he wanted Frankie. He wanted him, and he was mad that Zach got him. What really made Zach crazy was the distinct impression that Michael didn’t give a fuck that Frankie was with Zach. Usually people backed off when they knew someone was taken, out of respect. But Michael didn’t respect their relationship, he knew he would make a move on Frankie without remorse if given the opportunity. Zach was just counting on Frankie not to give him the opportunity.

What was really on his mind, what he tried desperately to dash from his thoughts, was the idea of what Michael was going to do at midnight. Frankie kept promising Zach he wouldn’t let him, but Zach still saw the image flash in his mind, a red tinged image of Michael pulling Frankie in to kiss as the ball dropped. He couldn’t stop it. It practically haunted him.

He’d made Frankie have sex three times that night, with them alternating topping, keeping him awake even as he could tell Frankie was exhausted. He had felt a little bad by the third time but Zach was so fucking needy, he couldn’t help it. He needed Frankie so badly, his touch, his contact, his lips, his cock… they were the only thing getting Zach through this. He just needed to get through one more day. One more day, and Michael would be on his way back to Florida, Frankie will have gotten this amazing hosting gig on tv, and Zach would feel so proud of himself for not fucking it all up for him. He’d have Frankie to himself again and all would be right with the world once more.

Yep, just one more day. Just one, long day. Frankie had gotten out of his Rock of Ages performance for the day because of the hosting gig, so they were able to sleep in together. That had been comforting. For a while there, Zach was able to forget his worries, as he lazily traced patterns into Frankie’s back as they lay coiled together watching tv. But around one, Frankie got up to shower and get ready and Zach felt the bubble burst, the twisting feeling returning to his stomach. As he sat there, waiting for Frankie, he saw Frankie’s phone light up and buzz next to him.

Zach couldn’t help glancing at it and when he saw Michael’s picture he lost all self restraint and picked up the phone, putting in Frankie’s password that Frankie had trusted him with. Trusted. Zach wasn’t going to think about that right now. He couldn’t help it as he opened the text message. ‘Can’t wait for tonight :)’ It read. “Fuck off.” Zach said as he scanned through the few text messages they had been exchanging. Frankie had been brief and dismissive, which Zach was very happy with, but Michael was undeniably flirty. Zach stretched his fingers before tightly balling them into fists as he let out the wave of anger and jealousy that washed through him, and then quickly closed the message window and locked Frankie’s phone.

He would tell Frankie he looked at the message, he had no problem owning up and he was sure Frankie would be cool with it. He just wished Michael would back the fuck off. He was definitely trying to get with Frankie, Zach was sure now. There was no doubt in his mind. He just wished he’d been successful when he’d begged the producer if he could attend the party with Frankie. They had put their foot down, insisting that they didn’t want to fuel Zankie rumours just quite yet. Zach had hung up just as much, if not more frustrated than he had began.

By the time Frankie was leaving the door, Zach was pacing back and forth, not able to sit still if he tried. Frankie came up to him, trying to calm him down. He put his cold hands on Zach’s heated cheeks and it worked, it did calm him. Frankie’s touch always calmed him. Frankie stood in front of him, holding his face tenderly, communicating his love through his eyes and even through all the fear and anger and jealousy, Zach still felt it pushing through and warming him. Their eyes remained locked for several moments as Zach’s breathing calmed and Frankie brought his center back.

Finally, Frankie spoke. “I have to go now, my love. I wish you could come. I’m so sorry, baby. I love you. Try to be happy when you see me on tv. And make sure the PVR is taping.” Zach nodded, and Frankie smiled before leaning in to kiss him sweetly. “You’re my one true love. Hear that. Know that. Believe that. Don’t go crazy. I’ll see you as soon as I possibly can.” He leaned in again for another kiss and Zach smiled into it. It was easy to feel happy and optimistic with Frankie here to see and touch and kiss, but he knew it wouldn’t be so easy after he left.

When Frankie left the apartment, Zach instantly felt his skin itching. He had told Cody that he wouldn’t be able to make it to the party he was going to in the city, he had planned to stay in and watch Frankie on tv. To analyze every second that Michael was on screen, their interactions. To make sure he stayed on his side of the fucking line. But suddenly the apartment, all night, by himself. Zach couldn’t think of a worse torture.

So he threw on a white button down and a nice pair of pants and texted Cody for the address. Cody had been ecstatic that Zach was coming, and that made Zach feel a little better. Boosted his ego a little. The party wasn’t all that far away from the party Frankie was hosting, it turned out, and Zach tried not to think of the proximity as he got out of the yellow taxi onto the cold New York Street. He pulled his jacket tight and shoved his hands in his pockets as he rushed to go inside. He still wasn’t used to how cold it was here. Not for the first time he thought about how much he must love Frankie to want to put up with this bullshit for half the year.

The party was fun. It was. Well, at least, it seemed like everyone around Zach was having fun. He had found a tv and put on Frankie’s special and twice already Frankie had been on, the second time of which Michael was there. They were holding drinks and Frankie had a microphone and Michael kept draping his arm around Frankie and it was making Zach crazy. Cody came up right as it was happening and slapped Zach on the back.

“That really is fucking bullshit, dude. I swear, I’d punch that guy right in the face if it were me.” Zach looked over at Cody, away from the screen, and chugged the rest of his beer, crushing the can cathartically when he finished.

“You always say that, dude.” Zach said. He was already a little drunk. He was doing his best job to forget his pains but it didn’t seem to be helping much.

“Yeah, I know, but like seriously bro, get your fucking arm off Frankie, right? Like, he’s Zach’s step off.” Cody said, slurring a little. He was such a lightweight, Zach thought he was hammered already. He smiled a little and pulled him in for an epic bro hug.

“I love you, bro. Thanks for inviting me. You’re the man.” Zach said, only slurring a little. He looked back at the tv and they were back at one of the other events, it would probably be a little bit before they got back to Frankie so Zach went to find another beer with Cody by his side.

“Dude, which of these chicks should I kiss at midnight? I’m pretty sure I could probably pick any of them.” Cody bragged, and Zach snorted a laugh and rolled his eyes. But then he remembered that midnight was coming up. Kissing at midnight. Fuck, there went that little good vibe he had gotten going for a bit. Frankie had told him the plan was that instead of kissing at midnight, he had arranged a group toast between the fishes and he and Michael. No one was going to kiss, in solidarity. He promised he had warned Michael and Michael had agreed. But he better fucking agree, that was all Zach was saying.

As the time neared midnight, there were two more Frankie segments, one more of which included Michael. Zach could tell they were getting a little tipsy, and Michael was WAY too fucking handsy for Zach’s liking. Already he had seen Frankie squirm away twice because he was pushing it too far, getting too intimate. It was making him crazy. By the end of the last segment, there was 10 minutes left to go until midnight, and Michael had both hands on Frankie as the cameras changed and Zach could only see red.

He was so fucking jealous and possessive right now it was tearing him up. Michael’s hands were on Frankie right now, not Zach’s. Michael was on tv right now, claiming to be Frankie’s date, not Zach. Michael was doing everything that Zach wished he could be doing and to top it all off he wanted to fuck Zach’s boyfriend. He was out on a date with Zach’s boyfriend, and he wanted to fuck him.

Suddenly, it clicked in Zach’s head. He had seen it on tv clear as day. Even Cody had mentioned it. There was currently a guy, out on a date with Zach’s boyfriend, and he wanted to fuck him. What the hell was Zach doing? All around him, people were scrambling to find people to kiss at midnight and it made Zach sick to think of. He needed to ignore it. He needed to get the hell out of there. He needed to get to Frankie before it was too late.

In a drunken fit of passion, Zach threw good sense and caution to the wind, and he rushed out the doors of the party. He didn’t even get his jacket, he didn’t think he had time. He had to make it before the countdown. He HAD to.

As Zach rushed through the streets of New York, he fumbled with stiff cold fingers trying to set his phone’s GPS to guide him to Frankie’s party. The GPS told him by foot it should take 12 minutes, but Zach only had 9, so he started to run. He could make it he knew he could.

As Zach ran through the streets of New York, trying to beat the New Years Eve countdown to go stop another man from stealing his boyfriend, he did think about how his life had suddenly turned into some bad chick flick. He pictured himself in slow motion as he ran, to some dramatic music, and he didn’t care if it was ridiculous. He didn’t care about the contracts. He didn’t care about anything at all, except for Frankie. He had found his priorities. And his priority was Frankie.

Zach rounded the corner to the block the party was on with about a minute to go. He wasted so much time with the door man, but luckily Frankie had added him to the list. Zach didn’t know if he maybe wanted to be rescued, but he’d done it and Zach was making it inside with 15 seconds to spare.

His heart was pounding as he desperately pushed through the dense crowd looking for Frankie. His head darted back and forth, his eyes scanning, and the countdown began. 10! They shouted. Fuck! Zach looked around as he was now shoving people out of his way. 9! He saw a big crowd of people up ahead. He pushed in that direction. 8! There were lights. Yes, he was sure this would be it. 7! He wasn’t going to make it. Holy shit, the crowd was too thick. 6! 5! He was so close. He dodged a couple openly groping each other. 4! 3! He could see. He could see Frankie. Michael was on his arm, and Paul, Lauren, Jon Eric, and Dominic were around holding up their glasses, counting down. 2! Zach felt like his heart would pound out of his chest and icewater was running through his veins. 1! He was too late. Zach stopped short, just 20 feet away, and watched in horror.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! The party erupted, and everywhere people leaned in for kisses but Zach’s eyes were only on Frankie. He motioned to cheers with the rest of the group, like the plan was. But Michael. But fucking Michael. The cameras rolled as he pulled an unsuspecting Frankie close into a New Year’s kiss. And Zach was sure he was about the black out.

He didn’t pass out, like he thought he would, but he did watch in an almost detached fugue as he lost control of himself. He stood there, in a daze, as he watched the kiss.

Except… it wasn’t a kiss for long. Frankie was rearing back, away from Michael. A look of horror on his face. “What the hell!?” He shrieked, and Zach watched with detached interest as Frankie threw his drink in Michael’s face before following up with a strong open handed slap. Michael’s head snapped to the side, his cheek wet and red, and Zach thought that if he weren’t so numb he might have enjoyed that. But he was having a hard time processing everything. He stood there for another few seconds, frozen, as he watched Michael look stricken, cupping his cheek. But when Michael stood up, and looked reared back to take his own swing at Frankie, Zach’s body flew into motion.

He crossed the space in an instant, shoving people out of his way, and just before he would have landed, laying his hands on Frankie’s beautiful face, Zach slammed into him. He grabbed him by the front of the shirt, held him in place, and with his right hand he made a fist, pulled it back, and slammed it into Michael’s perfect fucking nose.

Zach just punched him the once, but it was enough. Michael crumpled to the ground. Not, Zach thought, because he was knocked out. Because he was a pussy. He’d probably never been hit before, Zach thought with satisfaction. But then, realization sunk in. He had hit Michael. He had punched him in the face. Suddenly, Zach remembered where he was. He remembered the contracts. The promises he’d made. The freaking cameras pointed at his face right now.

Slowly, Zach raised his head and looked directly into the camera in front of him. He swallowed, his chest heaving a little bit from the adrenaline, as everyone stood frozen in silence. Zach couldn’t take it after a moment, he had to say something.

“You guys saw that, right? He was going to hit Frankie. You saw, right?” He looked at the guys behind the cameras, but everyone was still and silent. Shocked. Zach ran his hand through his hair as he looked around in distress, then finally back at the cameras to which he dramatically said “Well… shit.”

And he couldn’t help the ghost of a smirk that crept onto his face as he stared down the camera. Because Goddamn, that had felt good.

 

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a while to make sure I got a satisfying ending. Please leave a kudos if you haven't yet and I love comments! :)


	20. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach punched Michael. That's where we pick up. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Leave a comment! :)

Everyone just stood there, frozen, for what felt like minutes but was probably only seconds. Zach felt his chest pumping in and out, still out of breath from the run here in the cold and the adrenaline that was coursing through him. Finally, after what felt like forever, the lights went out on the cameras and they pointed down as operators behind them frantically whispered to each other, taking obvious glances at Zach, sometimes pointing.

Suddenly, the detachment from the moment was gone and it hit Zach all at once what had just happened. What he had done? His hand was throbbing, aching from where it had connected so solidly with Michael’s nose. He glanced down at the asshole as he moaned and held his bleeding face. Zach would have smiled if he wasn’t so Goddamn scared of Frankie’s reaction. Looking up from Michael, Zach turned towards Frankie, dreading what was going to come next. Frankie would be furious. Zach had fucked everything up. He was probably going to break up with him right there and then that would be it, Zach’s life would be over.

He steeled himself as he swept his eyes up to meet Frankie’s. The dark brown eyes were wide with shock. “Frankie—“ Zach tried to start, but Frankie was interrupting him.

“You saved me!” Frankie blurted, his face still a picture of shock. His intelligent mind was no doubt racing, trying to process what had happened and to think of every possible outcome, all at once. That was all he could probably think to say. Zach couldn’t help it, he smiled shyly and tilted his head a little as he shrugged non-committedly. He kind of had. But he had also fucked everything up in the process. He felt so bad. But then again, if he hadn’t of been here, Frankie still would have slapped Michael but Zach wouldn’t have been there to stop him from being punched in the face. Michael could have broken his nose, or given him a concussion, or worse. Zach was so confused. He didn’t know how to feel, but he thought feeling bad was a pretty good option so he stuck with it.

Zach stepped forward and lifted his hands as if to take Frankie’s face softly between them, but he hesitated at the last second, remembering that they were in public. And if there was any sort of deal left with CBS, they wouldn’t appreciate him ruining it even more in one night. He shook his hands before dropping them and looking around towards the cameras. They had already been put down and the crew were talking among themselves, obviously shocked and not knowing what to do. He turned back to Frankie and saw he was looking at the cameras as well. “I’m SO sorry, Frankie.” He said, wishing he could touch him. Craving the soothing feeling he would get every time his skin touched Frankie’s.

But thankfully, Frankie seemed to need it too, because he leapt into Zach’s arms for the tightest hug he could ever remember. Frankie buried his face in Zach’s neck, hiding the kisses he was laying there. Zach just hoped he was hiding his reaction, because those kisses were like fire and they were lighting him up. “You saved me!” Frankie repeated, sounding incredulous and grateful and wondrous and suddenly Zach was smiling. He pulled back a little so he could see Frankie, but left his hands on his shoulders because he needed the contact.

“Of course I saved you. I’m just glad I got here before he hit you, because if I came after I would have fucking killed him.” Zach said just loud enough for Frankie to hear over the music. His head was swimming. He had been pretty drunk when he got here, and he still felt the swirl of alcohol mixed with adrenaline and fear and relief and exhaustion. He swayed a little, glad he had his hands on Frankie’s shoulders for support.

To Zach’s surprise, Frankie smiled at this, and bit his lip sexily. Zach thought Frankie might be getting off on this hero thing and without warning, Zach’s cock sprang to life. Or maybe it already had been from all the blood and adrenaline flowing. But he suddenly noticed it, and it was because of that look in Frankie’s eyes. The one that said that maybe he liked being the damsel in distress, and maybe he really fucking liked being saved by his hero. Zach felt his chest swell with pride and happiness that Frankie still loved and wanted him, and suddenly wished they were anywhere but here at that moment.

Frankie pulled Zach’s hands off of his shoulders, keeping them between his own. When he squeezed them, Zach winced and Frankie’s features suddenly flashed concern. “Zach! Are you hurt!?” He asked, pulling Zach’s bruised right hand up to his lips and kissing it. As he pressed gentle kisses to the swollen knuckles, Zach was glad his shirt hung untucked because they were affecting him in a very obvious way. He smiled shyly, enjoying the feeling and swaying a little, loving the way Frankie was touching him in public. This was all he had wanted, and apparently all it took was punching Michael in the face on live tv. Who’d have thought?

“He kissed you.” Zach said suddenly, remembering the awful sight of another man’s lips on Frankie’s. He blanched a little at the memory and Frankie didn’t stop gently caressing Zach’s hand despite his face twisting with disgust.

“Fucking asshole, he did that on purpose.” Frankie said with venom in his voice, looking down at Michael. Zach thought he might spit on him, the look of distaste was so strong on Frankie’s face. He knew he should feel bad about what he’d done, but Zach could only feel elated that Frankie was finally seeing Michael for what he was. A user. A slimy user that had somehow wiggled himself into the limelight. Zach knew there would be consequences for punching him, but for now, he wouldn’t take back what he’d done even if he could. How could he? Michael had kissed Frankie and then almost punched him. No, this wasn’t Zach’s fault. The only thing he was at fault for was attending a party he shouldn’t have. No one could blame him for defending Frankie. Besides, that was something a friend would do. It didn’t have to mean they were boyfriends. He hadn’t actually 100% outed their relationship.

Zach tried to convince himself of that as he and Frankie watched Michael make his way to his feet, aided by one of the producers. He shook her off rudely and splattered her with blood as he got his balance, and didn’t spare her a second glance as he headed straight for Zach. “You’re dead, motherfucker!” Michael shouted, but his nose was busted so it came out more like “bore bed, bubberbugger!”, and Zach was just starting to laugh at that as Michael shoved him, hard. Zach was forced backwards, a little drunk and off balance, and he would have hit the floor hard if it weren’t for Paul who caught him as he crashed into him.

Michael was lurching forward without wasting any time, as if he wanted to break Zach’s face open, like he wanted to strike while Zach was down and just keep pounding. Zach was still regaining his balance from his collision with Paul and Michael was already on top of him. Suddenly, Zach had a horrible a horrible flashback of when he had his face beaten in. He was suddenly so scared but he found that in this situation, he didn’t care. If he got knocked out, who would protect Frankie? So he dodged the punch and while Michael was off balance Zach darted around him so he could get between Michael and Frankie.

Zach bounced on the balls of his feet, wanting to be light if he needed to move quickly, as he waited for Michael to come at him again. His adrenaline was spiking for the second time in a short while and he knew he was going to pay for this but it was what needed to be done so he braced himself for a fight. He was vaguely aware of Frankie screaming bloody murder behind him. Just tearing into Michael and not holding back. Among the never ending tirade of profanity and threats and accusations, he heard Frankie yell “You better fucking back off, asshole or Zach’s going to kick your ass!” and that sent Zach over the edge. It made him feel so good, like he could do anything. And he was ready. This was happening. He was going to kick Michael’s ass.

Except, like so many of Zach’s other plans, this one just didn’t work out. Just as Michael was lunging forward towards Zach again, one of the producers was slamming into him, grabbing him around the middle and pulling him away. When got him out of arm’s reach, he continued to hold onto Michael until it was clear he was not going to go on the attack again. When he let go, he moved between the two men and held his arms out to hold them apart, his one hand still curled around a clipboard. He turned to look at Zach and then back at Michael, who looked ghastly with his face and shirt covered in blood. His eyes were beady and focused directly on Zach, who returned the stare boldly.

“STOP!” He shouted, looking directly at Michael because it was clear he was the one who was out of control. “God, what the fuck, just stop!” Then he turned to one of the camera men. “Can you help me with this guy?!” He asked, meaning Michael. The man rushed over and lent a hand holding Michael back so the producer could stand between them and try to mediate. “I need everyone to calm down!” He said authoritatively, looking back and forth between them.

He lowered the hand held out to Zach because it was clear that Zach was under control. Zach was so impressed at his self-control he thought he must be really maturing. Because not so long ago, he would have been throwing elbows at the guys holding him back and heading straight for Michael, looking for blood. In fact, not only was Zach in control, but he seemed to be holding Frankie back a little, saving him a second time, this time from doing something he’d regret. “You’re dead! You’re fucking dead. I’m going to sue you both, mother fuckers!” Michael shouted, pushing against the arm holding him back.

“For what!?” Frankie shouted back, pushing against Zach. “He protected me! They have it on camera, you were going to hit me!”

“Because you slapped me!”

“Yeah, an open handed slap, you pussy! You were going to knock him out!” Zach shouted back.

“Because you KISSED ME!” Frankie yelled. “In case you don’t remember, you signed CONTRACTS, you fucking idiot. You were barely able to touch me, let alone kiss me. Go ahead and sue, I’ll sue right back. Have fun going against a fucking television network!” Frankie gave Michael his bitchiest face and Zach couldn’t help smiling as he looked back at Michael. He was looking extremely angry but he didn’t seem to be trying to attack anymore.

“No one’s going to sue anyone!” The producer shouted, hanging up the call he had taken just a moment earlier and suddenly regaining control of the situation. “Not tonight at least. Everyone needs to go home, right now. Don’t go anywhere else. Don’t talk to anyone else. Do not pass go. Do not collect $200 dollars. Do you get it?” Then he pointed to Zach and Frankie. “You go home. Don’t kiss in public. Please.” Then turning to Michael he said “You go back to your hotel. Expect a call bright and early. That’s all I know. Please, just… don’t make this any worse.” He said, and he was visibly exhausted, desperate for them all to just listen and get the hell out and not cause anymore trouble.

Zach felt bad for him. This whole situation was crazy. He was so amped up, between the alcohol and the adrenaline and the anger and the lust for Frankie. He didn’t know what to do. He wanted to beat the shit out of Michael, but he also wanted to get the fuck out of this place that second and fuck Frankie and release the tension that way.

But no, now that he thought about it, there was no question. He needed to get back to their apartment, asap. Right now. “Let’s go, Frankie.” Zach said, turning his back on the whole situation and corralling Frankie with his arms towards the door. Frankie nodded and didn’t resist.

“Okay, baby.” Frankie said, and his voice sounded funny. Zach turned to look at him and his breath caught. The look on his face was pure sex. He swallowed and reminded himself that he couldn’t’ kiss him in public, despite everything that had happened. Behind him, their friends rushed to catch up, and Lauren was holding Frankie’s jacket. That reminded Zach that he had left his at Cody’s party.

“Damnit, I left my coat at Cody’s party!” Zach groaned, slapping his forehead and dragging his hand down his face. “And I’m pretty sure my keys are in my pocket.”

“Zach!” Frankie whined. Zach looked outside as they came to the door and winced.

“I need it.”

“You can’t go anywhere right now. Definitely not a party. You heard him.” Lauren said, firmly.

“I don’t’ know if I trust Cody to get it, he was already hammered when I left.”

“I’ll get it for you.” Paul said, as he wrapped his own scarf around Zach’s neck. “Give me the address.”

“Oh my God, Paul. Thank you so much!” Zach gushed, hugging him, but not too tightly because he was still hard from before. He was so grateful it was insane. He needed to get back to Frankie’s apartment and he had enough to worry about that he didn’t want to add missing jacket/keys to the list.

“Thank you Paul, I love you!” Frankie said, pulling him into a hug with two cheek kisses.

“No worries, happy to help. I can’t believe that happened, what a complete asshole. Will you guys be ok?” Paul asked.

“I’ll get them in a cab.” Lauren said.

“We’ll be fine.” Frankie added, and shot Zach a heated look. With that they pushed open the door to the icy January wind and only as Zach was plunged into the cold did his hard on that had started with the punch finally start to go down. It was actually a bit of a relief, for now. He tried not to shiver too much as Frankie rubbed his arms briskly for friction as they waited for the cab. In a very friendly, non-romantic way of course. Because they didn’t dare cross that line right now. Not after that.

As they stood there, with Lauren in the street with her arm up trying to hail one of the thousand cabs in the street, none of which appeared to be available, Zach remembered something. “I should text Cody! Someone’s going to have to let Paul in.” So he fumbled with cold hands and almost dropped his phone when he saw his notifications. It was insane. He’d never seen so many missed calls, texts, tweets, you name it. He had to very purposefully ignore them all as he opened his message window with Cody.

He had missed a text. It read ‘Jholy ship bro busy nifght!’ He chuckled ruefully and wrote a text back. ‘Nah not much happened.’ He paused before hitting send, turning to Frankie. “What emoji do you use when you’re being sarcastic?” Frankie looked thoughtful.

“I don’t know, just like a winky face, or the one with the flat eyes?” Zach didn’t like sending smiley faces to Cody so he just hit send, then wrote a follow up text. ‘I left my jacket but I can’t pick it up myself. Paul is coming. Can you let him in?’ He hit send, then texted Paul the address, realizing he hadn’t even given it to him, and then waited for a response. His phone buzzed right as they were getting into the cab. ‘NP BRO.’ Good. Zach could relax, and the warmth of the cab really was heavenly. He pressed himself against Frankie and they clung to each other while Lauren squeezed in next to them, telling the driver Frankie’s address.

As the driver crawled in the new years eve traffic in the direction of the apartment, it became very obvious that they couldn’t get there fast enough. Frankie was obviously turned way on from the events of the evening, a reaction that Zach wanted to spend more time thinking about but didn’t have the time right now because Frankie’s hands were all over him. He kept glancing at the driver and remembering what the producer had said before they left. He was worried about anyone seeing them right now because while he thought there was still a chance they’d survive this intact, he knew without a doubt that if they were to slip up again after being sent home, the network would come swinging. Big time. He had to force the thought from his mind as he shuddered in pleasure as Frankie massaged his now rock hard erection.

Frankie seemed almost drugged or possessed in his need to touch and arouse Zach right now and he didn’t think there was any point in trying to stop him, though Zach did dodge a kiss, looking pointedly at the cab driver. He did his part by hiding his reactions as best he could. Trying to absorb the pleasure and put aside his own carnal need to fuck after letting out so much adrenaline and testosterone in the fight. And he had only gotten out one punch. It wasn’t nearly enough of a release. It was taking every ounce of self control he had not to attack Frankie right here, in front of the cab driver and right next to Lauren.

But he didn’t. Zach was being so good. For Frankie. He knew that Frankie would appreciate it, if not now, then when he woke up in the morning with a clearer head. When they finally pulled up out front of Frankie’s, Zach felt like he was going to explode. Lauren told them not to worry about it and Frankie promised to pay her back anyways and they jumped out as she went on to her own place.

Together, they rushed into the building and pressed the button for the elevator. No one else was there, but they refrained from touching anyways. As they waited, the air became electric. Charged. Zach felt his hard on straining against the jeans he wore and he snuck a look sideways at Frankie, who had done the same thing at the same time. Their eyes met and Zach thought he was going to burst into flames. That look. It was smoulderingly sexy. He was swept up in those eyes that the ‘ding’ of the elevator made him jump.

Zach slowly walked onto the elevator, turning around and Frankie was closing in on him. He pushed Zach right into the wall and savagely took his face between his hands and kissed him deeply. Zach felt weak in the knees for a moment but quickly upped his own ferocity. He was in so much need it was insane. He was desperate. For Frankie. The door closed behind them, and they were alone. Suddenly, Zach felt the need for control and he pushed Frankie away, roughly, following him and pinning him against another wall of the elevator, this time his tongue dominating Frankie’s mouth as he held him firmly, grinding their hips together.

A moment later, the doors opened. They were on Frankie’s floor. They rushed into the hallway, Frankie struggling to get his keys out of his tight pants. Before Frankie opened the door, he looked at Zach a little shyly but mostly just like pure sex, biting his lip innocently. “Do you think you could… carry me in? Like you saved me? It was so fucking hot, Zach, oh my god, you doing that for me? I felt so loved, it was such a fucking turn on I can’t—“

“Shut up Frankie.” Zach interrupted, smiling. He was into it. He was so fucking into it. He loved being Frankie’s protector. He wanted to do that for the rest of his life. Without another word, he swung Frankie over his shoulder, fireman style, smacked his ass, and brought him inside the apartment. But he didn’t stop at the front door. He took him right to the bedroom, flipping him down onto the bed and standing above him. “You’ll be safe here, sir.” He said in a deep voice, playing up their little game a little.

Without missing a beat, Frankie responded as Clarabelle “Oh thank you, my hero! However can I repay you?” And he toyed with his lip, making Zach’s cock throb. He wanted to play along, but he found himself giggling a little instead and then he and Frankie connected for another kiss, still deep, but sweeter than before. Zach was so relieved Frankie was alright.

They pulled apart to undress one another, and Frankie stopped suddenly, making a face. “There’s blood all over you.” Zach looked down, and he was right. There was his own from his hand, and probably spatters from Michael. He felt suddenly really dirty and all he wanted was to wash it off.

“I think I should shower quick.” Zach said apologetically, but Frankie looked at him like he was crazy.

“If you think I’m not coming, you really are a lunatic.” Frankie said, taking off his shirt and working on his pants. Zach admired the view before undoing the buttons on his own shirt.

“Your lunatic.” He said back, taking the words from Frankie’s mouth. When they were naked they went for the bathroom and started the water, making sure it was nice and warm, and they got in together. The water felt amazing after the evening they’d had. Zach stood under the faucet, letting the blood and sweat and dirt of the day wash off, and he moaned as he felt Frankie’s hands spreading body wash all over him, taking special care to wash the blood spots. He also paid special care to his throbbing erection as well, and suddenly Zach was ravenous again. He flipped Frankie around so he could stand under the water for a little while and pressed their bodies, and their hard cocks, against each other. Then Zach kissed him, hard, under the falling water. And everything was perfect. Amazing. They got lost in each other as the minutes passed.

Finally, Frankie broke the silence as he adjusted to let Zach back under the bulk of the water. “We’ve never had sex in the shower before.” He breathed, both of their hips thrusting against each other’s uncontrollably. Zach couldn’t control it. Yes. He needed it. He needed to fuck Frankie right now, right here. With no more wasting time. “Yes.” Was all Zach could say, and it came out in a moan as Frankie brushed his cock again.

“I’ll be right back.” Frankie said, and he slipped out of the shower and was back a moment later with lube and a condom.

“I’m fucking you.” Zach said decisively and Frankie smiled widely.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way right now. My big strong man.” Frankie practically purred. He spoke as he was unwrapping and rolling the condom down Zach’s length. Zach wanted to throw his head back in ecstasy but he resisted because the view was so damn hot. He lubed it and himself up but before turning around, he stood up to kiss Zach, softly. Almost like he was waiting for Zach to turn it up. So that’s what he did. He wasn’t about soft kissing right now. Zach wanted to fuck. To get out the aggression and release the pent up energy that had been building for days, really. He had been tense ever since this Michael thing started and it had all come to a head tonight and now he just wanted to fuck and get it all out.

So Zach grabbed the back of Frankie’s head and pulled his face closer, forcing his tongue into his mouth and dominating the kiss. Then he pulled back and looked him in the eye. “Are you still good from earlier? Because I’m going to fuck you. Hard.” Frankie let out a little moan at the words and nodded his head.

“I’m sooo good.” Frankie said, smiling eagerly and turning around and bracing himself against the tiled wall of the shower. “Now I want you to take what you deserve.” He added seductively over his shoulder, wiggling himself back into Zach. Zach groaned and slapped Frankie’s perfect ass, enjoying the way it sounded wet and sharp, before plunging in. Frankie moaned. “Oh fuck, Zach, yes, Zach go, don’t stop.” And Zach smiled wildly, like an animal. But he didn’t listen. He did stop. He was buried deep and he stopped and leaned his head back and felt the hot water flow over him. It was the most amazing feeling and he suddenly wondered why they hadn’t had shower sex before now.

Frankie, however, was needy as hell and he was trying to pull back and force himself deeper so Zach decided to stop teasing and he let go with wild abandon. The rubber floor mat helped Zach get good footing so he could really go hard, He was pulling out so far and slamming back so quickly, Frankie was coming apart beneath him. He moaned and called his name and Zach felt like all the stress of the past few days was washing out of him, under the hot shower, as he fucked the love of his life. Everything that he had been carrying with him as a weight was falling off and he felt amazing.

A few minutes later, Zach felt that familiar tightening and he knew he was going to come soon. He knew Frankie wasn’t going to make it in time and he was too wrapped up in his own rhythm to reach around and attend to him, so a moment later he was coming loudly and filling the condom inside Frankie. He leaned forward against Frankie’s back, kissing the wet skin there, and Frankie moaned. “Fuck, Frankie, I love you so much.” Zach breathed against the skin there, and then pulled out and pulled Frankie around and into a long, loving kiss. Frankie melted against him, and Zach could feel his erection against him.

Moving to the other side of the shower, Zach let Frankie under the water and Zach got to his knees before him. “Mmmmmm” Frankie groaned as Zach took his hard cock deep into his mouth. Then Zach added his fingers, wrapping them around Frankie just below his lips, and stroked him as he sucked and licked and kissed. “I won’t take long. Oh my God, Zach. I won’t.” Zach ‘hummmmed’ in enjoyment at that and he knew the vibrations would feel amazing. He could feel Frankie’s fingers twisting in his hair as he bobbed back and forth, trying to set him over the edge.

A moment later, Frankie made a strangled noise and his hips twitched and at the last second, Zach pulled away so that Frankie could erupt all over his face. He figured it would be hot, and it was perfect because they were already in the shower.

It was hot. Having Frankie shoot all over him felt dirty and sexy and suddenly, Zach thought he might be ready to go all over again. Frankie was in ecstasy, his head tilted back so that only one eye could remain on Zach. “FUCK, Zach holy shit, you bad fucking boy. That was hot. And dirty. And I wasn’t expecting it. I think I’m going to have to see what your ass looks like covered in my cum now.” Zach smiled and stood up, not yet leaning into the water to wash his face. He knew Frankie would want to look at him, and the though sent blood to his cock all over again.

“You want to do that right now?” Zach asked eagerly, his eyes wide and bright, his face covered in Frankie. Frankie threw his head back and laughed before nodding.

“Yes, yes I do. Why don’t you wash off and I’ll go get a bottle of wine ready.” Frankie said, his eyes locked on Zach’s.

“You better be ready.” Zach said, and the words held promise. He wasn’t done yet. Not by a long shot.

Zach knew in the back of his mind that the morning would come eventually. He knew it. And he knew what was waiting for them. But right now, those thoughts were a million miles away. Because he was with Frankie. There was only one sure fire way to distract himself from anything negative, and his name was Frankie Grande. He was currently in their kitchen, getting wine glasses and then he was going to make love to Zach and the thought lifted him up.

Together, they could get through anything. Anything CBS threw at them. Anything life threw at them. Anything Michael threw at them. They could handle it. Because they were together. And together, they were perfect.

 

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! The next chapter we'll find out what CBS has to say!
> 
> Shout out to jen for her awesome shower idea! :)
> 
> Please leave kudos and comment if you want more!


	21. Negotiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come to face the music. What will the network do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long update delay, I hope you like this! We're moving forward and it's new years day and they have to see the repercussions for what happened on NYE!
> 
> It's my birthday, too, so I'll take comments as presents ;) ;) ;)

Zach had fallen asleep fully content, curled with his back pressed against the warm skin of Frankie’s chest, secure under the weight of his arm. They had both been through so much that day that sleep came easier than Zach had thought it would with the threat of the network’s wrath looming over him. But he and Frankie had made sure that any thoughts of that were far from their minds as they fucked the adrenaline and stress of the night away, and then made love again afterwards for good measure.

The second time had been so soft and tender that they had almost fallen asleep right there, Frankie coiled around Zach, inside of him, both of them laying on their sides in a slowly rocking connected spoon. Frankie’s lips rested behind Zach’s ear and the hot breath there in that most sensitive spot lulled him to complete relaxation. When Frankie finished he just lay there and remained, neither one of them wanting to break the connection. Zach thought they may have drifted off for a while like that but the last memory he had before sleep took him completely was of Frankie gently pulling out and kissing him behind his shoulder. For a brief, blissful moment in time, everything was perfect.

However, when he woke up in the morning, 10 minutes before they had set the alarm, the feeling of perfection was so profoundly gone that Zach suddenly wondered how he had ever deluded himself into thinking things would be ok. Instead of comforted and secure under Frankie’s arm, suddenly it was as heavy as lead, an anchor pulling his mind to the depths of a dark and cold sea. It was a reminder of what he’d done. It was a reminder of who he was with. It seemed ludicrous that Frankie would be wrapped around him like this after Zach had potentially ruined the biggest opportunity of his life. Zach was lucky he hadn’t left him last night. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t.

Suddenly, Zach was panicked. What was going to happen? What would they say? Would they sue him for breach of contract? Would Michael sue him for breaking his nose? Could they even do that, legally speaking? Zach had no idea. AJ was the lawyer, not him.

At that thought, Zach’s eyes shot open. How had he not thought of it before? He squirmed out carefully from Frankie’s grasp, grabbed his phone, and quickly went into the living room. He thought he heard Frankie groaning from behind him but he was too focused and panicked he didn’t go back to kiss him good morning. He would probably feel guilty about that later but for now it was all he could do not to have an anxiety attack. How much time did he have before the network called?

Quickly unlocking his phone, Zach tried not to stagger at the number of notifications he had. His phone had blown up overnight. He opened his text message history and purposefully ignored the dozens of people who had messaged him after seeing what happened the night before. He saw one from his mom in all caps but kept scrolling. Finally, he saw what he was looking for. AJ.

There were a handful of new texts from him. He read through them. ‘You ok dude?’ ‘Zach I saw everything, call me.’ ‘Dude, call me.’ ‘Where are you?’ ‘You better not be in jail.’ ‘If you’re in jail and I wasn’t your one phone call, I’m going to be pissed.’ ‘Dude, call me when you’re out. Seriously.’

Zach took a deep breath and hit ‘call’. The phone rang four times and Zach was sure it was about to go to voicemail when AJ answered, his voice thick with sleep. “Nnghhello?” He managed.

“AJ, dude.” Zach replied. “I woke you up, sorry. Go back to bed, I’m good.” He lied. He already felt bad enough, waking his best friend up before 8am on New Year’s Day wasn’t something he wanted on his conscience as well. He got ready to hang up but AJ seemed to stumble over himself to stop him.

“No! No, I’m good. I’m glad you called, are you okay, man?” He asked, his genuine concern evident and it momentarily made Zach feel warm. AJ was such a good friend.

“I don’t know. I’m not hurt. Physically. Well, my hand is fucked up but I’m good.” He added, looking at his now purple, swollen right hand and wincing a little. He didn’t think he’d broken any knuckles or fingers at least. He had to try to look on the bright side right now, even if he just wanted to be miserable and feel sorry for himself and feel badly for what he’d done to Frankie. All he really wanted to do was cry and eat ice cream and hide under his blanket but he had to try to fix this. For Frankie. For himself. For both of them.

“Good. I didn’t know what might have happened after…” AJ seemed to trail off awkwardly, not exactly sure how to best address the obvious elephant on the phone with them. Zach chuckled ruefully.

“Yeah, I know. We went straight home. I didn’t kick the shit out of him. I wanted to, he tried to come at me but they stopped him.”

“Lucky for him.” AJ said, and Zach felt his chest swell at the words. Fucking AJ, he was the shit. Zach made a mental note to try to pry himself away from Frankie every now and again to see him now that they were in New York together. He was such a good friend.

“Yeah, I would have broken more than his nose.” Zach spat, trying not to get worked up all over again.

“Good thing you didn’t punch him in the jaw.” AJ said, and Zach laughed.

“Yeah I might have broken my hand instead of his nose.” Zach replied and they both laughed. Zach almost got caught up with AJ, talking and bashing Michael, but Frankie’s appearance in the living room reminded him why he had called and of the fact that he had very little time. He blew a kiss to Frankie who smiled sleepily and stumbled towards the kitchen. “Listen, bro, they’re calling us like any minute and I don’t know what the fuck is going to happen.” Zach said seriously, getting back on track.

“What did they say last night?” AJ asked.

“They told us to go home, not to make anything worse, and to wait for a call early this morning.”

“Well, shit. That’s not much to go on. What were the terms of your contract with them?”

“There are lots of terms. But basically we couldn’t do anything that would out us as a couple.”

“You didn’t exactly do that. It was obvious you just protected Frankie, he was about to get smoked, everyone saw. He was so fucking shocked after that asshole kissed him, I don’t think he was going to get out of the way, either.” AJ said and Zach found himself fuming all over again, thinking about it.

“He’s so fucking lucky he didn’t touch him. I would have killed him.” Zach said without a hint of humour.

“So would I. So would a lot of people, I think. Have you been online? People are freaking out. You’re a fucking hero, Frankie is a precious baby, and Michael is the fucking devil. There’s no debates, there’s no middle ground, EVERYONE is on your side.” AJ said. Zach took it in and didn’t know what to say. When he took too long to say anything, AJ added “So… there’s that.”

“Yeah…” Zach agreed, happy to hear it but not quite feeling like he had put all the puzzle pieces together yet. “He said he was going to sue me, for hitting him.”

“That’s what I was worried about…” AJ said.

“Can he do that?”

“Legally? Yes.” AJ said and Zach winced. “But will he? That’s another question.” Zach was confused.

“What do you mean?” He asked eagerly.

“Well, do you have anything on him?” Zach thought hard.

“He wasn’t supposed to kiss Frankie. He had signed a bunch of contracts…”

“Yes! That’s good. Anything else?” AJ goaded, obviously looking for any case to stand on.

“After, he attacked me when I wasn’t paying attention.” Zach said, not sure if that counted for anything seeing as though he hit him first.

“Not in self defense?” AJ asked, once again sounding eager.

“More like revenge. Then when I was down, he came at me like he was going to beat my face in…” Zach’s voice got weak and finally broke as the weight of his words reached his brain. He remembered the fear, the pain, his mother’s tears. Memories of that first time he had been badly beaten, when it had been so bad that he had needed surgery, flashed through his mind and he was stuck. He couldn’t say anything. Michael was going to do it. If he hadn’t been stopped, it would have been just like the last time.

But then, out of nowhere, as if he could read his mind, Zach felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Frankie’s loving face and Zach felt his chest unclench and the conviction return to his heart. Right. He was doing this for Frankie. He lifted his arm so Frankie could curl into him silently as they stood facing the window and the slightly gloomy, grey and snowless New York City. 

“Zach I think you’ve got enough on him to stop him from going after you, but you’re going to have to sit down with lawyers and mediate an agreement quickly or this could go bad.” AJ said and Zach winced. He never wanted to see that asshole again. But he was also feeling a little hopeful for the first time this morning. Maybe they could do it. Maybe they could get out of this mess. Maybe Zach could fix things for Frankie. Hopefully.

“You’re my lawyer.” Zach replied.

“No, I’m not.”

“What do you mean? I wouldn’t want anyone else there!” Zach said, momentarily offended.

“Dude, do you know how lawyers work? I haven’t written the bar yet. You need a real lawyer. And a better one than me, anyways.” He said and Zach thought he could hear his eyes roll over the phone. Zach frowned and squeezed Frankie tightly against his side, running his fingers up and down his back slowly. The contact was calming him. Grounding him. He was so glad Frankie was there or he might be starting to panic again. Lawyers? Zach didn’t know anything about lawyers.

“Well what do I do?” Zach asked.

“Well I think Frankie probably has access to some pretty good lawyers… I really wouldn’t worry. But even so, I think you’re really going to need to get the network back on your side. Michael is really the least of your worries… and the best lawyers in the world might not be able to unfuck your contract, though I haven’t read it to be fair.”

“It’s pretty fucked.”

“But not totally fucked, from what I understand. It’s not like you kissed him, or even touched him on camera. Nothing to prove you are together. You just proved that you were at the party and that you care about him. I mean, it’s kind of obvious but they could spin the mystery still, I’m sure… if they want to. Zach, dude, you have to get them back in your corner. Don’t lose your shit on them. Lock Zach Attack in a fucking closet—“Zach snorted at this and AJ chuckled. “Yeah, I know what I said. But seriously. If they’re going to call any minute you should go but please, just kiss their ass and keep them on your side.”

“Thanks, bro.” Zach said, sincerely. He poured his gratitude into the words and hoped AJ knew how much it meant to him. As soon as he hung up, Zach’s mind started racing. Frankie was hugging at him and Zach wrapped his arms around him and kissed his morning bed head but his mind was elsewhere.

How the hell was Zach supposed to get the network on his side again after what he did?

* * * * * * * * * *

 

The phone call had been much more uneventful than Zach had expected. No one had yelled or given them any sort of answers or indications on where the network stood. All they had done was arrange a meeting for later that morning and then promptly hung up. Not even Frankie could get anything out of them. He had pouted afterwards, but he didn’t seem as worried as Zach was. Zach’s brain was almost entirely devoted to trying to figure a way out of this, but a small part of it still managed to puzzle over how Frankie was able to stay so calm.

“You’re ok, babe?” Zach asked as he watched Frankie hum as he flipped pancakes. He had declared that if ever there was a day for pancakes, it had to be this day, and Zach had agreed. Frankie turned to look at him, a smile on his face.

“Yeah, I’m good.” But then his brows knitted together as he registered Zach’s concern. “Are you?”

“I’m so stressed it’s insane. How are you so calm?” Zach couldn’t keep the anguish from his voice and he knew it. He thought the closest thing he could describe what he was feeling like would be despair. But somehow, Frankie was smiling again and it was so infectious that Zach felt the corners of his mouth twitching in response.

“Because I have a boyfriend who loves me, who became my hero last night when he saved me and who is practically giving himself an ulcer right now worrying over me.” He said, flipping the pancake and then quickly walking over to where Zach stood to hold his face in his hands. Again, Zach felt that familiar grounding feeling when Frankie touched him. Like suddenly, he thought everything was going to be alright. Just because he was touching him.

And those words… Frankie had seemed so calm, so sure, so utterly at peace despite the awful situation they were in. That Zach had put them in. And even now, he was staring into his eyes, trying to will away Zach’s pain and he felt his heart swell.

This was the man that he loved more than anything in the entire world. This was the man he wanted to spend his life with. This was the man that he could get through anything with. Even billion dollar corporations and high priced lawyers and….

And suddenly, Zach had an idea.

* * * * * * * * * *

 

“Zach, please sit down.” The studio representative said. He sat at an expensive looking wooden desk that Zach thought probably cost more than his parents’ car and gestured at the handsome leather chair opposite him. The office was very masculine, very old world. Zach was surprised, he thought rich people all went for sleek and modern these days. Glass and metal, not mahogany and leather.

He sat down next to a lawyer for the network who sat in the matching chair. They both regarded him intently. Zach swallowed and forced himself to talk. If his plan was going to work, he needed to talk. “Thank you for meeting me.” He said, trying to fill his voice with confidence that wasn’t there.

“Of course,” The executive, John, said. “Now that we’re alone, at your request, I am very curious to see what it is you wanted to talk about.” He said. His voice was sharp. He wasn’t happy with Zach, not at all. But Zach understood. They had this big narrative they wanted to play out and they wanted to control everything and how it went and Zach had ruined everything. Though, he tried to remind himself, so had Michael when he had kissed Frankie. But he bet the studio wouldn’t have been as mad at that breach of contract as they would be with Zach.

Zach thought this guy probably wanted to punch him right now, just like he had done to Michael, his smile looked so fake. But Zach thought he would want to hear what he had to say, and that maybe, just maybe, it would get him and Frankie out of the pot of boiling water they currently found themselves in. He tried not to remember the reaming out they had had when they first arrived at the studio. It was awful. He had felt like a 12 year old fuck up kid in detention all over again, not the 24 year old fuck up man he was. Frankie had gripped his hand so hard under the table that Zach was glad he was sitting to his right and he had his uninjured left hand to anxiously wring out.

When that was over and they had been told to go and wait in an empty board room for them to decide what to do next, Zach had taken John aside and asked for a private meeting. Without Frankie. Frankie had given him a worried look but Zach had to ignore it, as hard as it was, because Frankie could under no circumstances know what he was up to.

“Yeah, well I know that the whole deal is kind of fucked up.” Zach started awkwardly. Across from him, John smiled coldly and raised an eyebrow sardonically.

“Kind of?” He asked sarcastically. Zach fought the flush that he could feel reddening his cheeks.

“Ok, the deal is definitely fucked up. But not irreparable, not if we try to fix it.” Zach practically begged. Despite himself, he saw John lean forward. He seemed interested but skeptical. Good. That was better than laughing in his face.

“What makes you think we’re willing to try to fix it this at this point? What makes you think we aren’t done with you and we’ll let the lawyers handle suing you for the breach of contract?” He asked sharply. He was interested, yes, but he was still power playing Zach. Zach swallowed deeply and blanched but straightened his back and prepared himself.

“Because I have something that you want.” He said.

“What could you possibly have that we want?” John said, and Zach thought if he was a fish that the hook was about to sink in. This is the exact response that he wanted.

“It’s what I can do for you.”

“Cut to the chase, Zach.” John said, and Zach saw the hook slip in. He was practically licking his lips, waiting for whatever Zach was going to say. The skeptical look was gone, he knew this was going to be good.

“We didn’t kiss. You can play it off however you want, we’ll do whatever you want before the special in March.” Zach continued and he saw John’s eyebrows furrow.

“How is that different than what you’d already be contractually obligated to do, and that’s even IF the special is still on and we decide not to go after you two for breach of contract.” He asked, and Zach smiled.

“Because if you do go through with it, I’ve got something even better for you. More than just a relationship announcement. Something that isn’t in my original contract.”

“Ok, I give up. Tell me what you’re thinking, Zach. What is it?” John asked, sounding annoyed but completely and utterly interested. Almost greedy for it, because he could sense it would be good. Zach took a deep breath before he could come up with the words.

“A proposal. On tv. However you want to do it. A wedding, whatever you want.” He paused, gauging the reaction he was eliciting from John. The sharply dressed man seemed to be in shock and thinking furiously. He also looked like the cat who ate the canary. Zach had him, hook, line, and sinker. “But two conditions.” He added quickly. John looked at him sharply.

“And those would be?”

“One, you have to get us out of any shit we’re in. With you and with Michael.” John looked in thought for a moment before nodding his head decisively.

“Done. Second?” He asked, and Zach couldn’t help the smile that crept over his face. This was what ultimate relief felt like. He couldn’t believe the weight that was suddenly lifted off of his chest knowing he had saved he and Frankie from a world of trouble.

“Frankie can’t know. I want this to be a surprise. And I get to pick out the ring.” Zach said, smiling widely now and John couldn’t seem to help returning it. He could see the potential ratings and money that could be had with such a ground breaking event to happen on live tv, and he may just have been getting caught up in Zach’s excitement as well.

As Zach left the office a few minutes later with a firm deal sealed with a handshake and a promise to speak to them shortly once they decided how they were going to play it off, he felt like he floated down the hall. He felt like this was all a dream. But no, this was real. This was absolutely, 100%, real. He was going to marry Frankie J. Grande.

And he couldn’t be happier.

 

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me kudos and comments if you like it and I'll have a much happier birthday lol ;)


End file.
